L'Equilibre
by Amestri
Summary: Ça tangue, ça tangue de plus en plus dangereusement. Et puis un jour, on bascule.
1. Recto

Rating : M

Pairing : RoyEd (AU)

Disclaimers : Le manga est la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa ainsi que des éditions Square Enix.

Bêta-Lecteur : Plantecarnivore, dont tous les écrits sont à retrouver sous ce pseudo sur Fictionpress !

A/N : Bon. Bon bon bon. Ce texte, c'est quelque chose sur lequel j'ai travaillé pendant très longtemps, à cause de la taille bien sûr mais également du style, auquel je ne m'étais jamais essayée jusqu'à présent. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça donne au final, donc, mais j'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira !

L'Équilibre

Recto

Il ne vous arrive jamais de vous poser un jour, comme ça, sans que vous ne l'ayez vraiment vu venir, et de vous mettre à réfléchir de ce que vous pouvez bien être en train de faire de votre vie ? Ah, bon, tant pis, pas que ça m'intéresse plus que ça non plus. Comment ça, c'est mal élevé de dénigrer la réponse à une question que l'on vient de poser ? Vous n'êtes pas ma mère à ce que je sache, et vous avez bien de la chance. Du moins à ce qu'on m'en dit souvent.

Eh mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, à vous asseoir sur une chaise et à attendre ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire ensuite ? Je vous ai rien promis à ce que je sache ! Ah, bon, il y en a quand même que ça intéresse de savoir de quoi je pouvais bien parler un paragraphe plus haut ? Vraiment ? Asseyez-vous bien confortablement alors, ça risque d'être long.

Commençons par les présentations voulez-vous, c'est tout de même plus agréable de savoir à qui l'on a honneur. Non non ne dites rien, contentez-vous d'écouter jusqu'au bout et après éventuellement si le cœur vous en dit vous raconterez aussi votre vie. Pas dit que j'écoute mais passons.

Bref ! Je me présente, Roy Mustang, 21 ans, prévoyant d'intégrer la police d'ici peu pour des raisons qui ne regarde que moi et salopard professionnel.

Quoi, le mot vous gêne ? C'est celui qu'on emploie le plus souvent pour me désigner, pourtant. En ce qui concerne mes ex-petits amis et petites amies du moins, mais nous y reviendrons en temps voulu. Gardez juste à l'esprit que je n'ai pas une excellente réputation, ce qui est là aussi plutôt justifié mais patientez encore un peu.

L'endroit où nous nous trouvons actuellement, c'est la chambre du somptueux 20 mètres carré que j'occupe, avec comme vous pouvez le constater juste assez de place pour y faire tenir un lit double et un bureau qu'on a réussi à encastrer dans un coin par je ne sais quel miracle. Il y a de vieux rideaux moches à la fenêtre aussi, mais c'est toujours mieux que de permettre au pervers de l'immeuble d'en face d'avoir une vue plongeante sur cette pièce somme toute plutôt intime.

Mais je vois bien que vous vous fichez pas mal de savoir à quoi ressemble cette chambre ou même le reste de l'appartement.

Non, ce qui vous intéresse vraiment, là, c'est cette forme blottie sous les couvertures à ma droite qui gigote de temps à autres, profondément endormie. Quelque part je le comprends vous me direz, il est tard, et il vient de passer la soirée à travailler dans un restaurant rempli de sales mioches braillards et de leurs parents tout aussi mal éduqués. Courageux, n'est-ce pas ?

Je trouve aussi, surtout quand on sait qu'il fait ça pour payer ses études de Biologie.

Oui, je sais, je tourne autour du pot, mais que voulez-vous, planter le décor avec soin me paraît important.

Il s'appelle Edward.

Tout juste 19 ans, de longs cheveux blonds lui tombant jusqu'aux épaules, et les yeux dorés. Si si je vous jure, vous pourrez vérifier lorsqu'il sera réveillé si ça vous chante. Ah, et un Automail remplaçant sa jambe gauche du genoux jusqu'aux orteils aussi, ça me semble utile de le préciser. Gangrène malencontreuse qui a conduit à l'amputation quand il avait 11 ans, il n'aime pas beaucoup en parler.

Oh, et avant que j'oublie d'en parler, Edward est un génie.

Un vrai, un qui est capable de vous sortir un nombre incalculable d'informations et de théories sur tout ce qui concerne le domaine des Sciences et plus particulièrement celui de la Chimie, et dont le regard s'illumine aussitôt qu'il parle de ses études.

J'aime voir brûler cette passion dans ses yeux. Ici comme dans d'autres circonstances, ce qui nous amène au point suivant.

Parce que oui, peut-être certains d'entre vous commencent-ils à se demander ce que ce garçon peut bien faire dans mon lit.

Pour rester succinct, disons simplement que l'on sort ensemble.

Quoi, qu'est-ce que vous avez avec vos regards offusqués là-bas dans le fond ? On vit au XXIème siècle ma bonne dame, et si ça ne vous plaît pas, vous pouvez toujours vous en aller, je ne retiens personne.

Et c'était pas la peine de claquer la porte !

Reprenons donc.

Oui, Edward est ce que l'on pourrait qualifier assez banalement – bien que le personnage soit loin de l'être, banal – de petit ami, depuis un peu plus d'un an pour être exact, même si l'on ne vit ensemble que depuis trois semaines et encore, comptez le temps qu'il ramène toutes ses affaires.

C'est pas le sujet, je sais.

Une rencontre banale, pour une relation qui l'est beaucoup moins mais vous le constaterez par vous-même.

Voyez-vous, il se trouve que l'illustre personne que je suis – non parce que quand on a un physique comme le mien, reconnaissez qu'on peut se permettre de s'exprimer en ces termes. Comment ça même avec 1m85 tout en muscles, les cheveux noirs et les yeux de la même couleur le tout imbriqué sur une gueule d'ange on peut pas dire ce genre de choses ? C'est mon histoire et je la raconte comme je l'entends, aussi j'emploierai ce patronyme aussi souvent que je le souhaite – que l'illustre personne que je suis, donc, a travaillé un temps comme surveillant dans un Lycée histoire de mettre un peu d'argent de côté.

Ce qui impliquait malheureusement de se retrouver de surveillance de Bac par 35 °C à l'ombre et même pas un ventilateur dans la salle, veinard que je suis. Et les élèves ? Quoi les élèves ? Non non je vous rassure, pas un instant ils n'ont attiré mon attention, suants et au bord de la panique pour certains qu'ils étaient.

Sauf un.

Et là je vous vois déjà venir, imaginant la manière dont nos regards se sont soudainement croisés, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérant de manière incontrôlable et des émotions violentes me secouant irrémédiablement jusqu'à ce que nous tombions dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ah ah, que c'est beau de rêver.

Non, notre premier contact n'a absolument rien eu de romantique, je vous rassure tout de suite, mais je dois reconnaître que c'était tout de même diablement amusant.

Vérifier l'identité de trente-deux adolescents à peine assez âgés pour être considérés comme de jeunes adultes, ça n'a rien de bien passionnant, aussi m'étais-je contenté d'effectuer cette tâche de manière ultra-minimaliste, regardant à peine les photos et les visages y étant associés tandis que je naviguais entre les tables.

Pas très sérieux, je sais, mais que voulez-vous : mon collègue faisait ça beaucoup mieux que moi de toute façon.

Il n'empêche qu'il avait bien fallu que j'arrive à _sa_ table, où lui jouait négligemment avec un stylo bic, loin d'avoir l'air anxieux ou même un minimum tendu.

Assez étrange lorsqu'on sait que l'épreuve en question était de la Physique-Chimie en série S, mais ça n'avait dû retenir mon attention que deux secondes environ.

Déjà, soyez prévenus que je ne vous ai pas encore tout dit sur Edward, éclipsant par exemple le moment où je vous explique à quel point ce garçon est beau, tout simplement, d'une beauté sauvage et très loin d'être efféminée malgré ses cheveux longs et ses traits encore plutôt fins.

Les yeux, nous en avons déjà fait le tour, mais il me regardait à cet instant avec tellement d'ennui que je m'attardai un peu – beaucoup – plus sur sa pièce d'identité que sur celle des autres.

J'appris ainsi son nom – Elric – sa date de naissance – tiens, il avait sauté une classe – à quoi ressemblait sa signature et, enfin, l'élément déclencheur, celui qui allait tout faire basculer de manière somme toute assez peu orthodoxe et surtout, ahem, bruyante.

En résumé, je venais de tomber sur la taille de la bête.

Quoi, comment ça c'est pas important ? Mais attendez que j'ai fini de parler enfin !

Parce que oui, il se trouve que j'ai un léger – léger, entendons-nous bien – côté moqueur, avec une fâcheuse tendance à le laisser prendre le dessus dans les moments les plus inopportuns.

Oui, j'aime taquiner les gens, n'y voyez absolument aucune méchanceté. Pas toujours du moins.

Là, en l'occurrence, ça avait été dit plus par jeu qu'autre chose, les mots sortant de ma bouche sans que je ne parvienne à les contrôler :

« Ils acceptent les nains de jardin en Terminale ? »

Sincèrement, je m'étais attendu à beaucoup de réactions. Mais certainement pas à celle-ci.

Ni une ni deux, il s'était brusquement relevé, manquant de faire basculer sa chaise et faisant trembler la table lorsque les paumes de ses mains y étaient entrées en contact avec force. L'ennui avait laissé place à une colère explosive, et c'est avec force qu'il avait hurlé – oui, littéralement _hurlé_ – dans toute la salle :

« Qui est-ce qui est si petit qu'on pourrait encore le croire à l'école primaire ?! »

Je pus observer brièvement du coin de l'œil les regards atterrés voire profondément choqués des uns, tandis que les autres – sans doute des gens le connaissant – se contentèrent de doucement secouer la tête et retournèrent à leurs précédentes occupations, l'air habitués à ce genre de scènes.

Ce dernier détail avait immédiatement piqué ma curiosité. Pourtant, c'est plutôt la pensée qu'il était terriblement sexy lorsqu'il s'énervait qui m'avait fait répondre sans aucun remord :

« Mais toi enfin, qui d'autre ? »

Si je n'avais pas vu venir la crise de nerfs, notez également que le coup de poing dans le nez n'était pas non plus inscrit à mon programme personnel. Comme quoi, la vie est vraiment pleine de surprises !

Sachez tout de même également que si je trouve le moyen d'en rire à présent, sur le coup la douleur qui n'avait pas manqué d'exploser dans tout mon visage m'avait clairement passé l'envie de me moquer de qui que ce soit.

J'avais de plus trouvé le moyen d'aller me vautrer sans aucune grâce aucune – ou si, peut-être un peu, c'est de moi qu'on parle tout de même – sur le sol, devant tout un tas de gamins hystériques à la vue de quelques gouttes de sang qui commençaient à gesticuler dans tous les sens sans savoir comment réagir.

Le type qui se chargeait de la surveillance avec moi avait heureusement vite repris les choses en main – en même temps avec sa cicatrice entre les deux yeux et son regard de tueur, je crois que moi aussi j'aurai préféré me taire dans les mêmes circonstances – puis m'avait laissé aux bons soins de l'infirmière de l'établissement, une brune plantureuse qui ne sera pas prêt de m'oublier, croyez-moi.

J'avais donc passé les deux heures qui avaient suivies à me faire dorloter et à draguer généreusement la jeune femme, mon nez n'ayant finalement rien de grave, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit obligée de me mettre dehors lorsqu'une bande de Secondes pas encore en vacances vinrent la trouver pour un soi-disant mal de tête.

Bande de fainéants.

Il avait alors bien fallu mettre les voiles, mais pas en direction de la salle que j'étais censé surveiller, ça, certainement pas. Parce que sérieusement, qui aurait été assez stupide pour manquer une occasion pareille d'échapper à une heure et demi de pur ennui ?

Certainement pas moi, aussi c'est d'un pas vif que je m'étais dirigé vers le portail du Lycée dans lequel se déroulaient les épreuves lorsque je _le_ vis.

Nonchalamment adossé à un arbre, l'air profondément blasé en train de pianoter sur l'écran tactile de son téléphone portable et, surtout, particulièrement attirant dans cette position qui si, certes, révélait au grand jour le problème évoqué auparavant, laissait également deviner un corps parfaitement proportionné et sans doute musclé, oui, j'en aurai mis ma main à couper.

Quoi, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me regarder comme ça ? Non je ne suis pas devin, c'est juste que quand on a mon expérience dans le sujet, on repère tout de suite plus facilement ce genre de choses.

Et arrêtez de me faire la morale bon sang, d'après sa carte d'identité, le gosse avait eu 18 ans le mois dernier. Inutile de s'affoler donc, du moins pas pour l'instant, et vu ce qui s'était passé, jamais aurait sans conteste été une bien meilleure option.

Ne vous a-t-on donc pas appris qu'il ne faut jamais dire jamais ?

Moi, en tout cas, j'avais envie d'essayer.

À l'époque, je me répétais que c'était juste par jeu, pour voir si je n'avais pas perdu la main avec les jeunes hommes après une année de relations exclusivement féminines, flatter mon ego en quelque sorte, oui.

À l'époque, je refusais d'écouter cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me répétait à quel point ce regard brûlant d'intelligence et de fougue m'intriguait et m'attirait comme rarement auparavant.

Non, au lieu d'y prêter attention, la seule chose que j'avais été capable de faire était de lancer un désinvolte :

« C'était rapide, pour de la Physique-Chimie. »

Il avait sursauté légèrement, ne s'attendant sans doute pas à ce qu'on lui adresse la parole, puis m'avait fixé avec un mélange de ressentiment et de léger remord, assez contradictoire je dois dire.

''Intéressant'' était tout ce qui avait réussi à me venir à l'esprit.

« Pas ma faute si les types qui ont fait le sujet nous prennent pour des attardés mentaux, avait-il simplement marmonné, et j'avais haussé un sourcil. »

De ce que j'avais pu en lire avant de faire connaissance avec son poing, ''facile '' ne me semblait pas vraiment approprié comme définition, et pourtant je maîtrisais plutôt bien le sujet quand j'étais moi-même encore seulement au Lycée.

Soit ce type avait une confiance exacerbée en ses capacités, soit il était bien plus intelligent que ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

C'est du moins ce que j'étais en train de me dire lorsqu'il prit à nouveau la parole, essayant de dissimuler cette discrète gêne qui refusait de le quitter derrière quelques mèches dorées :

« Désolé, pour le coup. J'aurais pas dû. »

La surprise devait être clairement visible sur mon visage, étant donné qu'il avait poussé un profond soupir d'agacement qui m'avait brusquement ramené à la réalité.

« Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'on a promis de te faire subir si jamais tu ne venais pas t'excuser ? avais-je demandé, joueur, avant de me faire encore une fois foudroyer du regard.

— La promesse de ne pas pouvoir revenir passer le reste des épreuves si je ne le faisais pas. C'est bon, on peut considérer qu'on est quittes maintenant ? »

Un sourire moqueur avait étiré mes lèvres.

« Eh bien eh bien, est-ce que c'est une façon de parler à un Surveillant, ça ?

— Oh pitié, tu dois avoir quoi, deux, trois ans de plus que moi à tout casser ? Et puis en plus tu n'es pas en train de travailler donc non, le respect, ça sera pour une autre fois. »

Il avait alors attrapé son sac sur ces mots et serait reparti sans plus attendre, si je n'avais pas sur un coup de tête déclaré :

« Vu l'état dans lequel j'ai retrouvé mon nez, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que oui, nous sommes quittes. Et ces excuses alors, quel manque de conviction vraiment ! Je me demande ce que pensera le directeur du centre d'examen de tout ça, avais-je achevé en faisant mine de réfléchir. »

C'était tout simplement plus fort que moi.

Je voulais le tester, voir jusqu'où cela pourrait aller, revoir à nouveau cet éclat brillant qui me retournait les tripes de manière incontrôlée.

Je n'avais pas été déçu, et même si c'était écrit sur sa figure qu'il aurait sans aucune hésitation préféré me hurler dessus, c'est d'un ton sourd qu'il avait demandé :

« Et donc, que faut-il que je fasse pour me faire pardonner, _Monsieur_? »

Ce simple mot prononcé de cette façon, hum, j'en avais presque frissonné.

« Tu pourrais commencer par venir boire un verre avec moi. »

Là, je vous jure, j'aurai aimé que vous puissiez voir sa fureur se transformer en un ahurissement sans nom en une fraction de seconde. Non, sincèrement, ça en valait largement le détour, et ce n'est pas peu fier de mon coup que j'avais poursuivi de ce ton enjôleur que je maîtrisais si bien :

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Juste un verre avec moi et j'oublie cette petite altercation. »

Il avait serré les dents, puis les poings, l'air de réfléchir à toute allure, puis fini par répondre d'un air excédé :

« Très bien, mais c'est toi qui payes. »

Et il était aussitôt parti sur ces mots, me laissant à peine le temps de lui emboîter le pas dans les rues bondées du centre ville de East City.

Il ne nous avait guère fallu de temps pour trouver une terrasse agréable, ces dernières pullulant du mois de mai jusque tard dans le mois d'octobre dans le coin, et s'il fut agréable d'être servis à peine cinq minutes après notre arrivée, le silence épais qui avait suivi le départ de notre serveur était, lui, tout sauf appréciable.

Ça, plus le fait qu'il semblait un peu plus prêt à s'endormir d'ennui à chaque seconde qui passait, c'était certain.

Les débuts de la conversation en elle-même avaient été… Laborieux, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Et là encore, je crois sincèrement que l'on se range plus dans la catégorie des euphémismes.

J'avais finalement opté pour ce terrain plutôt neutre que me semblait être les études, constatant presque avec soulagement au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qu'il semblait quelque peu se défroisser, aussi avais-je progressivement enquillé sur des sujets plus personnels, apprenant ainsi au passage qu'il avait un jeune frère tout juste âgé d'un an de moins que lui ainsi qu'un demi-frère de quatre ans son aîné. La mort de sa mère ainsi que la relation chaotique qu'il entretenait avec son père, ça, je ne l'ai appris que bien plus tard.

À cet instant, tout ce qui m'importait, c'était d'en apprendre le plus possible tout en en dévoilant le moins, afin de voir jusqu'où et en combien de temps il serait possible d'aller.

Malheureusement ou heureusement, je ne saurais le dire, il avait l'air d'avoir saisi mon petit manège et n'hésitait pas à se taire lorsque j'esquivais un peu trop à son goût les questions qu'il pouvait bien avoir à mon égard, m'obligeant ainsi à moi aussi m'aventurer sur ce terrain.

En près de cinq années, je crois bien que c'était la première fois.

C'est ainsi que nous avons fini par passer deux bonnes heures accoudés à cette table, à discuter tout simplement, jusqu'à ce qu'un SMS insistant de la part de sa tutrice – Izumi Curtis, comme j'ai pu la rencontrer quelques mois plus tard et prier pour ne plus jamais avoir à le faire par la suite – lui spécifiant qu'il avait intérêt à rentrer et plus vite que ça s'il ne tenait pas à voir ses fesses sauvagement bottées. À l'époque, je croyais à une plaisanterie. À l'époque.

Et ensuite, rien, à peine un regard empli de suggestivité et un numéro de téléphone récupéré à la toute dernière seconde, numéro dont je ne devais me servir que deux bonnes semaines plus tard histoire de le laisser un peu mariner et d'apprécier sa réaction.

Qu'il se fende simplement d'un ''Roy qui ?'' marqué d'un profond ennui après qu'il ait décroché et que j'ai décliné mon identité, je dois avouer qu'aujourd'hui encore ça me reste en travers de la gorge, surtout sachant que je n'ai jamais su s'il plaisantait ou non.

Passons.

Je vous passerai également les innombrables détails de cet été passé pratiquement collés l'un à l'autre, cela nous prendrait facilement une bonne heure de plus.

Ce que j'en retiens pour l'essentiel, c'est à quel point il était agréable de le taquiner pour le voir ensuite me répondre avec son ironie mordante, de simplement lui parler en espérant sans trop savoir pourquoi apercevoir ce sourire si particulier qui lui montait presque jusqu'aux oreilles, ou alors le fait de juste passer du temps en sa compagnie, tout simplement.

C'était agréable et dans un sens beaucoup moins prise de tête que toutes les relations que j'avais eu ces derniers mois, bien que paradoxalement il m'ait été bien plus difficile que ce que j'expérimentais habituellement de m'immiscer dans son espace personnel.

C'est ainsi que ce ne fut pas avant que le mois d'août soit extrêmement avancé que je l'embrassai pour la première fois, oubliant en un instant les semaines de frustration joueuse qu'il m'avait fait endurer.

Ce gosse allait me rendre fou, et je pense qu'il en avait parfaitement conscience.

Autrement il n'aurait certainement pas attendu un bon mois encore avant de se donner à moi, et je peux vous dire que ce n'était pas par peur de pauvre petit vierge effarouché ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Pas lorsque l'on est ainsi entreprenant une fois au lit.

En revanche, ce que j'avais cru déceler ce jour-là, c'était une pointe d'insécurité dans son regard alors que je posais pour la première fois les yeux sur l'imposante cicatrice marquant la jonction de la chair avec le métal, sentiment qui avait aussitôt éveillé en moi une irrépressible et inexplicable envie de lui faire savoir à quel point je le trouvais magnifique.

Je n'avais rien dit.

Parce que ce n'était pas mon genre, parce que je ne savais même pas d'où ce besoin me venait, parce que j'avais finalement juste eu à communiquer une partie de ma pensée par des gestes qui eurent tôt fait de dissiper le moindre de ses doutes.

Sincèrement, je ne pense pas que j'oublierai un jour cette première nuit que nous avons passé tous les deux.

Vous êtes sans aucun doute maintenant en train de vous dire que depuis, tout doit aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, que notre relation n'a pu que se consolider en une année écoulée et que l'on doit maintenant vivre l'amour fou et passionné.

En un sens, vous n'auriez peut-être pas tout à fait tort.

Il m'aime.

Comment je le sais ? Parce qu'il n'a jamais été bon pour dissimuler ses émotions, quelles qu'elles soient, peu important la situation. Quoi d'autre encore ? Parce qu'il m'a déjà pardonné un nombre incalculable de fois, peu importante les colères noires et justifiées dans lesquelles je pouvais le plonger, ou encore à quel point je pouvais parfois profondément le blesser.

Et moi, ce que je ressens pour lui ?

Sincèrement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

J'aime être en sa présence, autrement ne lui aurais-je sans doute pas spontanément demandé d'emménager, j'aime nos longues et souvent houleuses dans le bon sens du terme conversations, j'aime son physique, agréable à tous points de vue, j'aime ces moments torrides et passionnés que l'on passe ensemble bien plus souvent que de raison, impulsifs ou bien violentes réconciliations sur l'oreiller.

En un mot comme en cent, j'apprécie toutes ces choses chez lui, mais serais bien incapable de nommer ce sentiment. De l'amour ? Une profonde affection ? Une simple jouissance profonde du contrôle que j'exerce – même s'il préférerait crever plutôt que de l'admettre – sur lui ?

Je n'en sais rien, strictement rien.

Mais je sens que j'ai perdu la plupart d'entre vous.

Reprenons.

J'ai évoqué un peu plus haut les nombreuses fois où il m'a accordé son pardon.

Ce qu'il y avait à pardonner ? Cela dépend des moments.

Souvent de simples flirts, parfois des contacts avec des personnes autres que lui-même beaucoup trop prolongé, quelques fois une nuit volée avec une personne qui n'est pas lui.

Mais je vois déjà les regards profondément courroucés de certains d'entre vous.

Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ce genre de conneries, si on a à priori tout pour être heureux ?

Aucune idée.

Enfin si, quelques unes.

Pour commencer, c'est toujours ainsi que j'ai agi.

Je sais, ça n'est pas une excuse, plutôt tout le contraire même.

Ça n'en demeure pas moins la vérité.

Les regards appréciateurs dirigés vers de belles jeunes femmes ou de beaux jeunes hommes, les flirts à n'en plus finir, les contacts qui durent plus longtemps que nécessaire et, assez inévitablement, les coups d'un soir.

Ça, c'est moi, depuis quatre ou cinq ans environ, et jamais encore je n'ai eu de problèmes avec ça.

Parce que cela me faisait me sentir désiré, désirable, me donnait l'impression d'avoir en permanence le contrôle en menant toutes ces personnes qui avaient un jour croisé ma route plus ou moins par le bout du nez, avant de décider du jour au lendemain de tout arrêter.

Parce que ça me faisait me sentir vivant, tout simplement.

Quoi, peur de me sentir malheureux si d'aventure je m'engageais dans une relation parfaitement saine et, surtout, monogame ?

Oui.

Non.

Peut-être.

Peut-être pas.

On entre ici dans le domaine des questions que j'évite soigneusement de me poser au quotidien, et j'aimerai qu'on reste dans cette optique si ça ne vous dérange pas trop.

Pas que de savoir si ça vous gêne effectivement ou non m'intéresse, c'était plus une façon de parler qu'autre chose.

De toute façon, je crois avoir fait le tour de ma vie et de ma relation dysfonctionnelles pour l'instant.

C'est sur cette pensée que je me lève du lit sur lequel je suis assis sans rien faire si ce n'est réfléchir depuis une bonne heure déjà, refermant le plus silencieusement possible la porte de la chambre.

J'aimerai vous dire que cette attention était uniquement destinée à garantir à Edward le repos le plus parfait qui soit.

La vérité, c'est que je n'ai pas envie qu'il me demande où est-ce que je compte me rendre à une heure pareille, m'obligeant à inventer un mensonge auquel il ne croirait de toute façon pas.

Ce ne fut fort heureusement pour moi pas le cas et je me retrouve dans la rue en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, marchant d'un pas vif dans l'air agréablement tiède de la nuit, avant de ralentir après dix minutes et de pénétrer dans un immeuble particulièrement semblable à celui dans lequel je vis.

Il est presque minuit et je ne me suis pas annoncé, mais je sais que Maes ne me claquera pas la porte au nez.

Vous visualisez bien, le cliché des deux gosses qui se rencontrent lors de leur tout premier jour à la crèche et qui restent inséparables tout le reste de leur scolarité et même après ?

Voilà, vous avez désormais un bon aperçu de la relation qui me lie à Maes Hughes.

Je crois même pouvoir dire sans me tromper que toutes les ''premières fois'' fois importantes de l'apprentissage de la vie, on les a faites ensemble.

Premières bêtises, première nuit chez un ami – moi chez lui, ses parents ne sont pas près de l'oublier, et nous non plus d'ailleurs – première clope, première cuite, première défonce, premier baiser et même _cette_ première fois là. Pas extraordinaire soit dit en passant, mais on ne pas non plus espérer d'exploits de la part de deux adolescents de 15 ans complètement inexpérimentés.

On a d'ailleurs essayé de sortir sérieusement ensemble après ça, mais…

Non, juste non.

Nous étions amis, point barre, essayer de changer quoi que soit n'aurait pu qu'assurément nous mener à la catastrophe.

Inséparables, c'est donc le mot qui nous définit sans doute le mieux, même si on ne se parle plus et ne se voit plus aussi régulièrement qu'avant depuis qu'il a rencontré Gracia il y a trois ans.

Il l'adule.

Et encore, le mot est faible. Bien trop faible.

Et je peux le comprendre : elle est douce, compréhensive et attentionnée, en plus d'être particulièrement plaisante à regarder et de toujours avoir une parole gentille pour chacun.

Impossible de lui en vouloir de nous prendre du temps.

Croyez-moi, j'ai essayé.

Cependant, je sais qu'elle n'est pas là ce soir et que lui n'est pas chez elle, aussi c'est comme je l'avais prévu que Maes me laisse entrer après m'avoir dévisagé un instant de ses yeux à moitié clos par le sommeil.

Apparemment, il était sur le point d'aller se coucher.

Je m'excuse sans trop le penser.

Il a la gentillesse de me dire que ce n'est pas grave.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? me demande-t-il après nous avoir servi à chacun une tasse de café bien noir.

— Rien de particulier, je réponds, ce qu'il sait depuis longtemps vouloir dire que je suis préoccupé mais que je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'en parler. »

La nuit se termine généralement dans ce cas-là de deux manières différentes, au choix.

Soit nous buvions comme des trous jusqu'à ce que je crache le morceau de manière plus ou moins cohérente, soit on couchait ensemble.

Ce dernier point étant d'ailleurs chose courante lorsque nous étions encore tous les deux au lycée, mais s'était raréfié depuis que Gracia était entrée dans sa vie.

Réaction tout à fait logique et même louable de sa part, ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'avoir envie de ses bras familiers et réconfortants là, maintenant, tout de suite.

En à peine un regard il semble comprendre le message, mais au lieu de comme à son habitude me laisser prendre les devants, il me lance un sourire las, presque triste, avant de déclarer sur un ton semblable :

« Ce n'est pas là que tu devrais être. »

Choqué, c'est d'un ton bien plus agressif que je rétorque, les bras croisés contre ma poitrine :

« Et où est-ce que je devrais être, alors ? »

Son sourire disparaît complètement, laissant place à cette expression qu'il n'a habituellement que lorsque la conversation à venir va être particulièrement sérieuse.

Je n'aime pas ça, mais n'ai pas beaucoup d'autres choix que celui de l'écouter.

« Tu devrais être chez toi, commença-t-il d'un ton doux, aux côtés de la personne qui t'y attend. »

Ça, je l'avais plus ou moins vu venir, de toute façon bien conscient que les conventions sociales voudraient plutôt que je me trouve actuellement aux côtés d'Edward et non pas ici, à essayer de sauter sur mon meilleur ami.

« Mais c'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'être pour l'instant, je lui susurre pour toute réponse, avant de lentement rapprocher mon visage du sien dans le but de lui donner un baiser. »

Cependant sa main m'interrompt au dernier moment, et c'est à présent frustré que je m'apprête à lui demander ce qui ne va pas lorsqu'il me devance de peu, me fixant droit dans les yeux alors qu'il déclare d'une voix ferme :

« Gracia et moi, on va se marier. »

Cela vous est-il déjà arrivé, de sentir vos entrailles se glacer profondément avant d'avoir l'impression qu'elles viennent de faire un plongeon dans les tréfonds de votre être ?

Désagréable, n'est-ce pas ?

Eh bien c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de ressentir à cet instant, à peine conscient que Maes m'aide doucement me rasseoir à ses côtés, trop choqué pour pouvoir focaliser mon attention sur autre chose que ce qu'il vient de m'annoncer.

Je ne devrais pas, pourtant.

Après tout ce n'est que l'évolution logique de leur relation si parfaite et fusionnelle, quelque chose dont j'aurai dû me douter depuis longtemps.

La pilule n'en est pas moins amère et difficile à avaler.

C'est égoïste, puéril, mettez-y tous les adjectifs que vous connaissez si ça vous chante, mais il n'empêche que je me sens trahi.

Profondément.

Maes a la délicatesse d'attendre que je sois sorti de ces sombres pensées avant de continuer :

« Je tenais à ce que tu sois le premier à le savoir, surtout sachant qu'il est absolument hors de question que tu te défiles à tes devoirs de Témoin. »

Il a retrouvé un sourire sincère, et j'en sens peu à peu un mince étirer mes lèvres.

Mon meilleur ami va se marier, avec la femme la plus merveilleuse que l'on puisse imaginer, et il tient à ce que je sois présent en qualité de Témoin.

« Je suis content pour toi. »

Et également content de constater que je suis revenu à des pensées plus cohérentes.

Apparemment pas suffisamment pour encaisser sans broncher ce qui suit :

« Merci. Mais tu sais, Roy, on se connaît depuis très longtemps, toi et moi, et je pense même pouvoir dire que je te connais comme si je t'avais mis au monde. Attends que j'aie terminé sans m'interrompre, s'il te plaît. Ce que j'essaye de te dire avec cette analogie douteuse, c'est que je pense en connaître suffisamment à ton sujet pour savoir ce qui est ou non bon pour toi. En l'occurrence, si tu me permets de m'exprimer de manière familière, je pense qu'il serait bon pour toi d'arrêter tes conneries. »

Un Ange passe, sans se presser.

« Ce que je veux dire, poursuit Maes face à mon air complètement perdu, c'est qu'il serait temps que tu en viennes à accepter certaines vérités simples.

— À savoir ? je demande, de nouveau sur la défensive.

— À savoir qu'il serait enfin de temps que tu te rendes compte que ça crève les yeux que tu es amoureux d'Edward Elric, et qu'il faudrait enfin que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme un adolescent aux hormones en furie. Ou comme un lâche, personnellement je trouve que les deux correspondent assez bien à ta situation actuelle. »

Cette dernière phrase a été prononcée avec un ton dur que je ne l'avais entendu employer qu'en de très rares occasions, et encore jamais utilisé contre moi.

La surprise laisse cependant bien vite place à la colère, comme vous devez vous en douter.

« Et puis-je savoir ce qui te donne le droit de présumer de ce qui se passe dans ma tête et de me donner des leçons ? je rétorque d'un ton cassant.

— Oh mais je ne sais pas, moi, à tout hasard, le fait que j'en ai assez de te voir lentement commettre la plus grosse connerie de toute ta vie sans pouvoir rien y faire ? Sans compter tous les effets néfastes que ça a sur ce pauvre garçon.

— S'il était si malheureux que ça, il y aurait longtemps qu'il serait parti ! Je ne l'oblige à rien, et certainement pas à rester !

— Et toi, alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes ? Après tout ce serait bien plus pratique de ne pas l'avoir dans tes pattes pour te livrer à tes petits jeux habituels, non ?

— Je… Ce n'est pas…

— Vas-y, je t'en prie, dis-moi ce que c'est alors. Je suis suspendu à tes lèvres, fait-il avec une ironie mordante.

— Merde. De toute façon, rien ne m'oblige à rester une minute de plus ici à t'écouter déblatérer de telles conneries, je finis par lui répondre d'un ton abrupt, avant de me lever tout aussi brusquement et de me précipiter vers la porte d'entrée. »

Pas suffisamment rapidement néanmoins pour ne pas entendre :

« J'espère juste sincèrement que tu finiras par ouvrir les yeux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

La porte tremble quelques instants sur ses gongs tant je la claquai avec force, ce dont je ne me formalise pas plus que ça, dorénavant trop furieux pour prêter réellement attention à tout ce qui m'entoure.

Nous nous disputons rarement avec Maes.

Mais quand cela arrive, nous ne faisons jamais les choses à moitié, comme vous avez sans doute pu le remarquer.

J'ai besoin d'un verre.

Ou d'une bonne bouteille, plutôt.

J'en arrive à cette conclusion à peu près au même instant que celui où j'arrive au pied de l'immeuble que j'ai quitté un peu moins d'une heure auparavant, me dirigeant d'un pas vif non pas à l'intérieur mais plutôt vers cette petite supérette ouverte 24h/24 qui se trouve à quelques 50 mètres de là.

La bouteille de vodka est quant à elle rapidement achetée, et c'est en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire que je me retrouve à la siroter assis sur l'un des vieux bancs trônant dans le petit parc du quartier, l'alcool décuplant peu à peu mon ressentiment.

Que Maes et ses conseils aillent se faire foutre, je n'en ai pas besoin.

Absolument pas. Et que personne ne vienne me dire le contraire.

La bouteille est désormais vide aux trois-quarts et m'échappe des mains avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'en venir à bout, le reste de son contenu se répandant lentement sur la poussière de l'allée.

Une bonne heure a bien dû passer déjà depuis que je suis installé ici et l'air froid de la nuit commence à cruellement se faire ressentir, aussi j'abandonne mon banc ainsi que ma bouteille et commence à m'en éloigner d'un pas titubant, franchissant avec peine la distance me séparant du hall d'entrée de l'immeuble.

Il me faut ensuite gravir trois étages à pieds, faute d'ascenseur, et c'est les idées toujours embrumées par la colère et à présent également par l'alcool que je pénètre à l'intérieur de l'appartement, ayant à peine le temps de faire trois pas d'une discrétion douteuse avant que la lumière de la pièce à vivre ne s'allume subitement.

Je ne sais plus si j'ai déjà parlé des colères monstrueuses dont est capable Edward quand il croit ou sait que je me suis écarté du droit chemin.

En tout cas le regard qu'il me lance à cet instant précis, c'est celui annonciateur des plus grosses engueulades, celles pour lesquelles les voisins venaient après coup une fois sur deux tambouriner à la porte pour nous menacer d'appeler la police si jamais cela venait à se reproduire.

Ça n'est encore jamais arrivé.

Ils ont sans doute tous bien trop peur de possibles représailles, à raison je dois dire.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cela va bientôt faire une bonne minute qu'Edward me tue du regard.

Habituellement, cela m'ennuie plus qu'autre chose, j'attends patiemment sans rien dire qu'il ait fini de crier avant d'à mon tour prendre la parole, la plupart du temps pour l'apaiser en lui jurant mes Grands Dieux qu'il ne s'était absolument rien passé ou, s'il m'a pris la main dans le sac, que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il croyait, qu'il exagérait, comme il le faisait toujours.

Ensuite, la culpabilité sourde et inexplicable qui m'envahissait immanquablement finissait par s'estomper puis disparaître au bout de quelques heures, et l'on n'en parlait plus jusqu'à ma prochaine bévue.

Sauf que ce soir, je n'ai pas envie de simplement l'écouter m'insulter de tous les noms ou encore de devoir esquiver un éventuel coup de poing rageur.

La colère est toujours là, toujours aussi vive, et n'aspire désormais plus qu'à une seule chose : s'exprimer de la manière la plus destructrice qui soit.

« Il est plus d'une heure du matin, finit-il enfin par commencer d'une voix glaciale. Je peux savoir où est-ce que tu étais ?

— Chez Maes, je réponds d'une voix étonnamment calme vu mon état actuel, ne voyant franchement pas l'intérêt de mentir. »

Il se crispe aussitôt à l'entente de ce nom, parfaitement au courant des petits plaisirs que nous nous accordions de temps à autres avec Maes avant que celui-ci ne décide si brusquement d'y mettre fin.

Mes poings se serrent un peu plus à cette pensée.

« Oui, Maes, bien sûr. Il fallait absolument que ça soit Maes, ça ne pouvait pas juste être un ou une inconnue ramassée en boîte de nuit. Alors, dis-moi, vous vous êtes bien amusés avec _Maes_?

— Pas vraiment, non, je rétorque sur le même ton cassant, et son expression passe aussitôt de dure à moqueuse.

— Ben voyons. Ça doit bien faire, quoi, trois jours qu'on a pas tiré ton coup ? Tu n'as jamais été capable de tenir plus longtemps que ça, et si jamais ça ne se fait pas avec moi, c'est avec quelqu'un d'autre. Aie au moins les couilles de t'assumer, Mustang, mais par pitié arrête de jouer au lâche avec moi. »

Je ne sais pas vraiment quel a été le catalyseur.

Peut-être l'ensemble de cette conversation, celui de cette situation, ou tout simplement le fait d'avoir été insulté de lâche à deux reprises en moins de 24 heures.

Tout ce que je sais en revanche, c'est qu'il me faut moins de temps que pour le dire pour que nos corps se retrouvent séparés d'à peine quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et que je m'empare de son poignet droit avec violence, le serrant de toutes mes forces alors que je déclare d'une voix que je ne me suis jamais entendue :

« Oui, tu as parfaitement raison, ça doit bien faire trois jours maintenant. D'ailleurs, puisque le problème a l'air de te concerner à ce point, pourquoi ne pas m'aider à le résoudre ? »

J'ai à peine le temps de voir l'incompréhension se dessiner sur son visage que je le traîne brusquement dans mon sillage jusqu'à la porte de la chambre restée grande ouverte, avant de tout aussi brutalement le jeter sur le lit aux draps encore défaits.

Il a à peine atterri lourdement sur le dos qu'il essaye déjà de se relever, empêché de peu par mon corps qui pèse de tout son poids contre le sien.

Il a beau avoir grandi un peu depuis notre première rencontre, il n'en demeure pas moins plus petit que moi d'une bonne tête, ce qui m'arrange présentement bien plus que ce que j'aurai pu prévoir.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?! me crie-t-il subitement avec colère. »

Un baiser est tout ce à quoi Edward a droit comme réponse, forcé, violent et sans la moindre tendresse.

La grimace que je vois désormais déformer son visage me satisfait un peu, mais la rage qui brûle toujours en moi est bien loin d'être satisfaite, bien trop loin.

D'un geste vif, j'emprisonne ses deux poignets dans ma main gauche, avant de laisser la droite vagabonder où bon lui semble, cette dernière s'arrêtant finalement au niveau de l'élastique retenant son bas de pyjama.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent encore plus grand si c'est possible quand ma main passe finalement outre le vêtement et commence à caresser sa peau nue, ne cessant pas même lorsqu'il me hurle d'arrêter, tellement absorbé par mes gestes que je ne réalise pas tout de suite qu'il a réussi à libérer sa jambe gauche de sous ma propre personne.

Je suis cependant rapidement mis au courant de ce fait au moment où un habile coup d'Automail vient me cueillir au niveau des côtés, me coupant momentanément le souffle.

Bon Dieu ce que ça fait mal !

J'en ai presque desserré la main gauche, ce qui n'a pas dû manquer de lui échapper étant donné qu'il se remet à se débattre de plus bel, ne cessant que lorsque je pose fermement mon autre main sur son genou après avoir retroussé la jambe gauche de son pantalon, à la recherche d'un point bien précis de son Automail.

Quand je trouve enfin cette petite pièce en forme de levier dissimulée à l'arrière de la jambe métallique, non loin de la jonction entre la chair et le métal, il a presque cessé de gigoter et me dévisage à présent avec quelque chose de presque suppliant dans le regard, chose que je n'aurai jamais imaginé voir un jour chez lui.

C'est sans aucun remords que je fais basculer le levier, ayant tout juste le temps d'entendre un discret ''clic'' avant que le long cri qui échappe à Edward ne couvre pendant un instant tout autre son.

Connecter ou retirer un Automail est particulièrement douloureux, comme il me l'a un jour expliqué avec réticence.

Cela ne m'empêche cependant pas de tirer dessus d'un geste sec afin de complètement le déchausser puis de le balancer sans aucunes précautions à l'autre bout de la pièce, reprenant là où je me suis interrompu malgré les spasmes secouant encore tout son corps.

Ces derniers se changent en tremblements incontrôlés quand je me mets cette fois-ci à caresser son torse avec insistance, tellement à ce que je fais que je manque de ne pas entendre la petite voix qui s'élève soudain entre nous.

« Arrête… Je t'en prie, arrête… »

Nous sommes maintenant à des années lumière de l'attitude bravache qu'il arborait encore quelques minutes auparavant, ses yeux désormais remplis d'effroi et de larmes qui menacent de déborder à chaque seconde qui passe.

Je suis toujours en colère, mais un peu plus apaisé maintenant que j'ai eu droit à cette vision.

Il souffre, ce qui me procure une satisfaction nouvelle et jusque là insoupçonnée.

Lentement, millimètre après millimètre, j'approche à nouveau mon visage du sien, ravi de constater à quel point il est tendu lorsque nos nez en viennent presque à se toucher.

« De toute façon, je doute que tu en vailles la peine. »

C'est sur ces mots que je le relâche enfin complètement, prenant le temps de lui lancer un sourire rempli d'ironie avant de quitter la pièce puis l'appartement d'un pas furibond, me glissant derrière le volant d'une voiture qui a connu des jours meilleurs avant de me mettre à rouler sans m'arrêter, vagabondant dans les rues désertes ou presque de la ville pendant des heures et des heures, vaguement conscient d'avoir la chance de ne croiser aucun flic dans mon état.

Pourtant au fur et à mesure que le temps et les kilomètres défilent, l'influence de l'alcool retombe et, avec elle, cette fureur irrationnelle qui ne me quittait plus depuis que je suis sorti de chez Maes en trombe.

Il est environ 6 heures du matin quand je donne un brusque coup de frein et me gare avec difficulté sur le trottoir d'une rue que je ne connais pas, le souffle court et l'impression que quelqu'un est en train de s'amuser à m'arracher les entrailles morceau par morceau.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

Chaque seconde qui me revient en mémoire me donne un peu plus à chaque fois envie de vomir, un implacable dégoût de moi-même venant bientôt s'ajouter à toute cette culpabilité.

Comment est-ce que j'ai pu faire une chose pareille ?

Certes, la vie n'est pas toujours facile entre Ed et moi, comme j'ai pu vous l'expliquer, mais de là à à ce point le blesser sciemment physiquement et mentalement…

Il faut que je retourne à l'appartement.

Le plus vite possible.

C'est cependant plus facile à dire qu'à faire, étant donné qu'il me faut errer une bonne demi-heure durant dans les rues avant d'enfin tomber sur un quartier qui me dit vaguement quelque chose, me mettant ensuite à rouler plus vite une fois sûr du chemin à emprunter.

L'aube a commencé à poindre quand je finis enfin par arriver à destination, les quelques passants matinaux me lançant des regards curieux alors que je cours comme un dératé jusque dans le hall puis les escaliers, devant ensuite m'y reprendre à deux fois avant de parvenir à ouvrir la porte d'entrée tant mes mains tremblent.

Enfin, c'est avec hésitation que j'entre, incapable de percevoir le moindre son à l'intérieur excepté celui de ma respiration erratique.

« Edward ? je tente malgré tout. »

Toujours pas le moindre signe de vie, mais c'est pourtant avec toujours autant de précautions que je m'approche de la porte de la chambre, cette dernière suffisamment entrebâillée pour que je puisse constater d'un seul coup d'œil qu'Edward n'est plus là où je l'ai abandonné quelques heures auparavant.

Le coeur battant de manière presque douloureuse, j'approche lentement la main de la poignée, tenant tout de même à vérifier qu'il ne se trouve pas simplement hors de mon champ de vision.

J'ai à peine le temps de l'effleurer que la porte s'ouvre sans aucun avertissement à la volée, mon regard aussitôt happé par deux yeux dorés emplis de rage.

Cependant, ils n'appartiennent pas à l'objet de mes précédentes pensées.

Les cheveux sont trop courts, le visage trop carré et, surtout, la silhouette bien trop grande pour appartenir à Edward.

Ce sont toutes ces constatations faites que je me prends ensuite en pleine pommette gauche l'un des plus fantastiques coups de poing que l'on ne m'ait jamais donné, m'envoyant atterrir lourdement sur le dos avant même que j'aie eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Pendant un instant, je ne vois plus que le plafond à la peinture blanche et craquelée.

Puis ce visage déformé par la fureur entre à nouveau dans mon champ de vision, avant que son propriétaire n'empoigne avec force le col de ma chemise et ne me remette sur mes pieds d'un geste brusque, semblant loin d'en avoir fini avec moi.

Avant d'aller plus loin, il faut que vous sachiez quelques petites choses sur Alphonse Elric.

Pour commencer, c'est le frère d'Edward, comme vous vous en serez probablement douté rien qu'au nom de famille. Quoique maintenant que j'y pense, leur demi-frère ne porte pas le même.

Passons, c'est sans importance pour l'instant.

Voici donc Alphonse, frère cadet de celui qui partageait jusqu'ici mon quotidien, l'une des personnes les plus gentilles et aimables que vous croiserez sans doute un jour dans votre vie et, surtout, grand amoureux des chats. Toujours prêt à venir en aide à son prochain et, avant tous les autres, au peu de famille qui lui reste.

Lui et Edward sont tellement fusionnels que c'en est presque troublant parfois, aussi en êtes-vous peut-être déjà arrivés à la conclusion qu'il ne m'apprécie que très moyennement étant donné l'aspect chaotique de ma relation avec son frère.

Pourtant jamais encore il ne m'avait témoigné d'hostilité ouverte, à la demande de son aîné sans aucun doute.

J'imagine cependant qu'avoir porté la main sur ce dernier a mis fin à notre pacte tacite de non-agression, et ce pour un bon moment.

Pour l'instant, il me tient toujours d'une poigne de fer malgré les tremblements de rage qui le secouent de la tête aux pieds, et c'est d'une voix sourde qu'il m'accorde enfin ses premiers mots depuis mon arrivée, détachant bien chaque syllabe comme pour être sûr que je n'oublierai pas son message de si tôt.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, il a refusé de me le dire au téléphone et quand je suis arrivé, il était déjà habillé et prêt à partir. Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que ça l'a suffisamment secoué pour qu'il doive passer le reste de la nuit à se retenir de craquer devant moi. Oh, il est têtu, je me doute bien que je n'apprendrai pas la vérité tout de suite. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis certain malgré ça : si j'apprends que tu as essayé de t'approcher de mon frère dans les jours à venir, c'est plus qu'un simple coup de poing auquel tu auras droit, et je ferai en sorte que ça laisse des marques. Pour longtemps. Tu m'as bien compris ? »

Il n'attend même pas ma réponse et m'écarte violemment de son chemin avant de sortir en trombe, un mince sourire de satisfaction venant orner ses lèvres lorsque ma tête vient heurter le mur le plus proche dans le processus.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où la porte claque bruyamment que je me laisse lentement glisser le long de ce dernier avant de ramener mes jambes près de mon corps à la recherche d'une position un peu moins inconfortable, la fatigue accumulée tout au long de cette nuit interminable me rattrapant avec une telle force que je n'ai même pas envie d'essayer de me traîner jusqu'au canapé, finissant par m'endormir ainsi malgré la dureté du sol ainsi que la douleur irradiant de tout le côté gauche de mon visage.

oooOOOooo

Les choses n'ont pas vraiment évolué depuis cette nuit-là, elles auraient même plutôt tendance à stagner, comme le capharnaüm monstrueux qui règne dans tout l'appartement aura sans doute pu vous le faire remarquer.

Ça fait une semaine aujourd'hui qu'Alphonse m'a laissé seul dans ma propre misère, et je dois dire que je n'en suis pas beaucoup sorti.

L'appartement non plus, je ne le quitte presque jamais d'ailleurs, à peine pour aller trouver de quoi ne pas mourir de faim et, surtout, de soif.

Et arrêtez de regarder cette impressionnante pile de bouteilles et autres boissons alcoolisées d'un œil aussi critique s'il vous plaît, je me sens déjà suffisamment mal comme ça.

Quoiqu'à ce stade, je ne sais même plus si c'est la culpabilité ou bien la boisson qui me donne constamment envie de vomir.

Un savant mélange des deux, sûrement.

Oh, et ça fait également sept jours que je dors sur le canapé, toujours incapable de ne serait-ce que m'approcher de la chambre sans profondément accentuer mon malaise.

Pathétique, n'est-ce pas ?

Je trouve aussi, mais n'ai pas spécialement envie d'y faire quoi que ce soit pour le moment.

Bah, au moins ai-je respecté les volontés d'Alphonse. Je n'ai même pas essayé d'obtenir d'une manière ou d'une autre des informations sur l'état actuel d'Edward, ne tenant pas spécialement à tester les limites du cadet Elric en plus de redouter ce que je pourrai apprendre.

Voici donc où nous en sommes à présent, moi pataugeant dans ma misère et pas près de lever le petit doigt pour en sortir pour l'instant.

Malheureusement, l'Univers ou une autre Force quelconque ne semble pas encore en avoir terminé avec moi et se manifeste sous la forme de coups violents portés à ma porte sans discontinuer, tellement assommants que je me vois obligé de me lever pour savoir ce que l'on me veut, bien que j'en ai déjà une idée plutôt précise.

Finalement, je n'ai qu'à moitié raison.

En effet, si j'ai bel et bien droit à une monumentale raclée à peine la porte entrebâillée, c'est Alphonse que je m'attendais à revoir, et non pas nul autre qu'Envy.

Vous aviez bien gardé l'existence du demi-frère dans un coin de votre tête ?

Parfait, on va pouvoir s'en resservir tout de suite alors.

Je n'avais rencontré Envy qu'une seule fois avant aujourd'hui, il y a de cela six mois si ma mémoire est bonne.

De cette rencontre ainsi de ce qu'Edward m'avait raconté à son sujet, j'avais déduit plusieurs choses au sujet de cet étrange énergumènes aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux d'une inhabituelle couleur violacée. Encore un truc de famille, sans doute.

Premièrement, il déteste ce père que tous les trois ont en commun au moins autant qu'Edward, si ce n'est plus.

Deuxièmement, il trempe dans pas mal d'affaires louches, bien que j'avais vite appris qu'il valait mieux éviter d'aborder le sujet.

Et troisièmement, même s'il aimerait faire croire le contraire au monde entier, il garde en permanence un œil vigilant sur ses deux cadets, sous couvert de remarques et d'une attitude particulièrement désagréables en leur présence.

Tout ça pour dire que si c'est lui qui a pris la peine de faire le déplacement, Edward a dû finir par lui dire la vérité, ainsi qu'à Alphonse.

Je ne lui en veux même pas, pas même alors que le moindre centimètre carré de mon corps me fait désormais souffrir le martyr et que mon visage ne doit plus ressembler qu'à un amas de chair sanguinolent.

« La crevette a enfin craché le morceau, c'est fou ce qu'Al peut se montrer persuasif quand il s'y met vraiment, commence soudainement Envy avec quelque chose d'admiratif dans la voix. Il aurait bien voulu venir d'ailleurs, mais je ne tenais pas vraiment à ce qu'il s'attire des ennuis si d'aventure quelqu'un venait nous déranger. »

Un large sourire empli de sadisme apparaît alors sur son visage, et c'est d'un ton particulièrement léger et joyeux qu'il poursuit :

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi Ed ne veut absolument pas qu'on te dénonce, personnellement je trouve que ça rendrait extrêmement bien sur ton casier judiciaire, pas toi ? Il n'empêche que ça m'étonnerait qu'il change d'avis, gentil comme il est, alors c'est toi qui vas me faire le plaisir de me rendre une série de petits services. Donc à partir de maintenant, tu oublies jusqu'à l'existence de cette chère petite tête blonde, tu ne t'en approches plus jamais et, surtout, tu n'essayes même pas de demander de ses nouvelles à qui que ce soit. Tout en gardant à l'esprit que si jamais entorse au règlement il y a, je le saurais, crois-moi sur parole. Alors, tu crois que tu peux faire tout ça pour moi ? »

Je hoche péniblement la tête, n'ayant de toute façon pas vraiment d'autre choix.

« À la bonne heure ! Maintenant, si tu le permets, je vais aller récupérer le reste de ses affaires ! »

Ce que je l'entends vaguement faire durant les vingt minutes qui suivent, ne prenant même pas la peine de tourner la tête sur le côté afin de vérifier ses agissements.

Enfin, il réapparaît devant moi avec un large sac à dos noir nonchalamment suspendu à son épaule droite, son sourire toujours collé aux lèvres.

« Ah, et avant que j'oublie ! Si jamais tu romps les termes de notre petit accord, je ferai en sorte que l'on ne retrouve jamais ton cadavre. À un de ces jours j'espère ! »

Une fois de plus la porte claque et je me retrouve à nouveau complètement seul et dans un bien pire état qu'auparavant, chose que j'aurai crue impossible jusqu'à il y a encore peu et qui assez étonnamment ne m'atteint pas plus que cela, comme la plupart des choses qui m'arrivent ces derniers temps.

Puis pas grand choses, pendant encore trois longs jours se déroulant plus ou moins comme les précédents.

Et le matin du quatrième jour, de nouveaux coups portés à la porte, de manière bien moins agressive que la fois précédente.

Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'esquisse le moindre geste pour aller l'ouvrir cette fois-ci, mon corps portant encore les marques douloureuses du passage d'Envy. Si quelqu'un d'autre veut encore me passer à tabac, il faudra qu'il ou elle attende un peu.

De nouveaux coups, cette fois plus insistants et accompagnés d'une voix :

« Roy tu es là ?! »

Je me redresse brusquement de ma position allongée sur le canapé, mon coeur se mettant à battre douloureusement dans ma cage thoracique.

Je n'ai pas envie de voir Maes.

Plus encore, je n'ai pas envie qu'il me voie dans un état pareil, ce qui mènerait inévitablement à des questions auxquelles je n'aurai pas envie de répondre.

S'il n'est pas déjà au courant, cela va de soi.

Après tout Maes semble toujours être au courant de tout avant tout le monde, parfois même avant les principaux concernés.

Une troisième série de coups interrompt mes pensées.

« Riza est avec moi ! Écoute, ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu n'as pas donné signe de vie et chaque fois que j'essaie d'appeler Edward, je tombe immédiatement sur sa messagerie ! Sérieusement, je veux savoir ce qui se passe ! »

Dans tes rêves, je songe vaguement avant de me rallonger, bien décidé à faire le mort jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en aillent.

Cinq minutes sont passées sans que je n'entende plus le moindre appel, et j'en suis à me dire qu'ils ont enfin dû se décourager quand un coup de feu assourdissant retentit dans tout l'appartement et, je n'en doute pas, dans tout l'immeuble.

J'observe ensuite avec stupéfaction l'ensemble de la serrure et de la poignée de la porte tomber au sol comme au ralenti, encore fumants, puis Maes se précipiter à l'intérieur tandis que Riza range calmement l'arme à feu qu'elle vient d'utiliser pour forcer l'entrée.

C'est fou, mais j'en étais presque venu à oublier qu'elle ne se sépare jamais de ce maudit engin malgré les très nombreuses fois où elle m'a menacé avec, en particulier lorsque je préférais dormir ou procrastiner au lieu de m'intéresser à mon travail scolaire.

Riza Hawkeye, je l'ai rencontrée au milieu de mon année de troisième suite à son transfert, que j'avais plus tard appris être dû au décès de son père.

On ne se connaît donc pas depuis aussi longtemps qu'avec Maes et pourtant, notre relation est toute aussi solide, à tel point même que je n'ai jamais tenté la moindre approche à son égard.

Et venant de moi, c'est dire beaucoup.

Bon, sa passion pour les armes à feu en tous genres ainsi que son habileté à manier ces dernières y avaient peut-être également été pour quelque chose, mais là n'est pas la question.

En particulier vu le regard surpris qu'elle me lance à cet instant. Elle et Maes ont d'ailleurs la même expression à un ou deux détails près seulement, ce que j'aurai presque pu trouver comique en d'autres circonstances.

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?! »

C'est Maes qui a parlé, et là, il se précipite à mes côtés avant de fermement me saisir le menton et d'examiner mon visage tuméfié sous absolument tous les angles.

Ça fait un mal de chien, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le coeur à lui dire.

« Je t'ai posé une question ! Bordel Roy, mais regarde-toi un peu ! »

À vrai dire je ne préfère pas, ce pourquoi j'évite les miroirs comme la peste dernièrement.

Le silence se prolonge, lourd, insupportable, jusqu'à ce que Maes ne finisse par pousser un profond soupir et se diriger vers la salle de bain, me laissant pendant un instant seul à seule avec Riza.

J'ai alors la très mauvaise idée de la regarder dans les yeux.

Son regard est perçant, sans être dur néanmoins, tandis que son expression est de nouveau parfaitement neutre, me donnant comme à chaque fois l'impression qu'elle lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

J'arrête de la regarder presque instantanément, de peur de ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir suite à un contact visuel trop prolongé.

Heureusement ou malheureusement, je ne le sais pas encore, Maes fait de nouveau irruption dans la pièce à vivre moins de dix secondes plus tard, une petite trousse de secours qui n'a pas servi depuis presque un an à la main.

Il se met ensuite à consciencieusement nettoyer les petites plaies qui me recouvrent le visage, avant d'y appliquer des compresses plus ou moins larges en fonction du besoin.

Quelque chose comme de la satisfaction brille un court instant dans ses yeux quand il en a enfin terminé, avant qu'il ne reprenne brusquement une expression mortellement sérieuse, la bouche déjà entrouverte pour reprendre la parole.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

Merde, c'est sorti d'un ton un peu moins ferme que ce que je n'aurai voulu.

Tant pis, il va falloir faire avec.

« Oui, j'avais cru remarquer, répond Maes d'une voix tintée par l'ironie. Le seul souci, vois-tu, c'est que Riza et moi sommes de particulièrement bons amis, et qu'il absolument hors de question pour nous de repartir sans quelques explications. Et maintenant, si tu le permets, je vais ouvrir une fenêtre en attendant que tu te décides : on dirait qu'on a enfermé un troupeau de vieux boucs malades ici ! Sans vouloir t'offenser, bien sûr. »

Oh, pas le moins du monde, inutile de t'inquiéter.

Le temps que je pense cette remarque sarcastique, il a dégagé une pile de vêtements sales de sur le canapé et s'y est confortablement installé, Riza préférant pour sa part rester debout et droite comme un I à ne pas me lâcher un seul instant du regard.

Et croyez-moi, il y a peu de choses plus désagréables que ça.

C'est ainsi que pas moins de trente minutes passent dans la tension la plus absolue qui soit, mon esprit tournant à toute vitesse dans l'espoir de trouver une solution pour hâter leur départ lorsque Riza prend soudainement la parole pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée :

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Edward, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'est une chose à laquelle j'essaie tellement d'éviter de penser depuis que c'est arrivé que me l'entendre dire me fait à peu près le même effet qu'un coup de massue en plein sur le crâne.

Non pas que j'ai déjà pris un tel coup pour pouvoir soutenir la comparaison, mais vous avez compris l'idée.

Riza semble également avoir deviné qu'elle vient de taper juste, mon expression que je peux instantanément sentir se décomposer lui ayant sans aucun doute mis la puce à l'oreille.

C'est au moment où je commence à avoir de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ma respiration erratique qu'elle s'approche doucement de moi, s'agenouillant ensuite afin que nous soyons à la même hauteur.

Je la vois ensuite tendre la main dans ma direction avec les mêmes précautions que celles que l'on emploierait pour approcher un animal sauvage, semblant mettre un temps infini avant de fermement se poser sur mon épaule.

Je réalise que je tremble légèrement en même temps qu'elle me demande d'une voix douce, si rare chez elle :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Je ne sais pas si c'est la manière dont elle s'y est prise, leur présence familière et rassurante, ou encore tout simplement le fait que ce soient les premières personnes qui ne me soient pas ouvertement hostiles depuis le fameux soir.

Il n'empêche que je finis par tout leur déballer, du moment où j'ai quitté l'appartement de Maes jusqu'à celui où Envy a quitté le mien, n'omettant aucun détail malgré mon irrépressible et violente envie d'être partout sauf ici.

J'ai enfoui mon visage dans mes mains à peu près à mi-récit et ne l'en ai toujours pas extirpé depuis que j'ai terminé, redoutant particulièrement les prochains instants.

Mes craintes ne sont qu'à moitié confirmées.

En effet, si aucun des deux ne prend la peine de dissimuler son ahurissement, aucun n'a non plus l'air de me haïr.

Par pour l'instant du moins.

«…Retire ta chemise. »

Je fixe longuement Maes, incapable de comprendre où est-ce qu'il veut en venir.

« Envy ne t'a pas frappé qu'à la tête, je suppose ? reprend-il patiemment. Retire ta chemise, je veux voir l'étendue des dégâts. »

J'ai bien du mal à deviner le fond de sa pensée à l'intonation neutre au possible de sa voix, aussi je m'exécute sans un mot, ne réagissant pas vraiment à la grimace que fait mon ami à la vue de tous ces bleus dont la couleur oscille entre le jaunâtre et le noir.

Riza, quant à elle, semble perdue dans ses pensées et y reste jusqu'à ce que Maes ait fini de s'occuper de moi, me posant finalement la dernière question à laquelle je me serai attendu à cet instant :

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Je cligne lentement des yeux une fois, puis deux, essayant de deviner sans succès pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voudrait savoir une chose pareille.

Car après tout ce n'est pas à moi qu'on devrait poser cette question, non ?

Elle attend cependant manifestement une réponse, et c'est presque avec hésitation que je lui réponds :

«…Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal de toute ma vie.

— Hum, c'est très bien. »

Face à mon regard confus, elle précise :

« Ça veut dire que tu regrettes profondément ce que tu as fait, et ça, c'est un bon début.

— Un bon début à quoi ?

— À ton retour sur tes pieds. Quoi, tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait te laisser seul ici à te noyer dans tes remords ? intervient soudainement Maes.

— En aucun cas nous n'essayons de minimiser ce qui s'est passé, poursuit Riza avec sérieux, parce qu'inutile de se voiler la face, c'est très grave. Néanmoins, comme je viens de le dire, tu regrettes, ce qui nous laisse enclin à penser que tu mérites un petit coup de main pour te remettre sur les rails et, qui sait, essayer de réparer les pots cassés. »

Un rire sans joie m'échappe sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, il y a dehors deux personnes prêtes à me faire la peau si jamais j'essaie de m'approcher d'Edward.

— Essayer maintenant serait une très mauvaise idée, je te le concède. Mais qui sait, peut-être que dans quelques temps, les choses finiront par s'arranger ! Et puis de toute façon, tu as toujours été trop pessimiste, Roy, fait Maes d'un ton paternaliste.

— Et toi, beaucoup trop optimiste. »

Surtout en ce qui me concerne de manière générale.

Ça n'a pourtant pas l'air de particulièrement le rebuter à cet instant, étant donné qu'il enchaîne presque immédiatement :

« Bien, maintenant que l'abcès est crevé, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te rendre à peu près présentable et de venir avec nous : de l'air frais te fera le plus grand bien ! »

Le regard encourageant de Riza est finalement la dernière chose qui me convainc de me traîner jusqu'à la douche après avoir extirpé quelques vêtements propres du fond de mon armoire, puis de sortir quelques vingt minutes plus tard sous un soleil éclatant.

L'occasion également pour moi de constater que non, le monde ne s'est pas arrêté de tourner autour de ma personne, comme en attestent ces dizaines de personnes que je peux voir parler avec animation, marcher frénétiquement ou bien encore assises dans leurs voitures à attendre que le feu se trouvant au bout de la rue passe enfin au vert.

Non, le monde ne s'est pas arrêté de tourner, comme me le rappellent plus ou moins subtilement mes deux amis au fil de notre longue marche.

Promenade qui a d'ailleurs une destination précise, comme je m'en rends compte alors que nous nous arrêtons devant l'immeuble dans lequel vit Riza, cette dernière disparaissant immédiatement dans la cuisine une fois dans son appartement afin de nous préparer du thé.

La boisson est douce, chaleureuse, et réchauffe quelque peu ces entrailles que j'ai l'impression d'avoir glacées depuis _le_ soir.

Je me sens donc, comme vous pouvez sans peine l'imaginer, un peu mieux une fois ma tasse achevée, ce qui semble être une bonne chose étant donné que les conversations sérieuses n'ont pas l'air d'être terminées.

« Vues les circonstances, je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu viennes t'installer ici pendant au moins quelques temps, entame Riza de but en blanc. De toute façon il y a suffisamment de place pour deux et je pourrais comme cela vérifier que tu ne perds pas de vue certains de tes… Objectifs.

— Parce que tu y crois encore après ce qui est arrivé ? »

Le regard qu'elle me lance après cette question est tellement noir que je regrette instantanément de l'avoir posée.

« Reprends-toi un peu, Roy. Tu poses des questions particulièrement stupides quand tu t'y mets. »

Maes pouffe à côté de moi, mais je pense que c'est surtout dû à la tête que je fais présentement.

« Bon, je crois que Riza a la situation parfaitement en main, comme d'habitude. Dans ce cas je vais vous laisser si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, sinon ma sublime Gracia va se demander où est-ce que j'ai bien pu passer ! »

Et il s'enfuit comme un voleur sur ces mots, tant de niaiserie émanant de lui que c'en est presque écœurant.

Ça m'avait manqué.

La normalité m'avait manqué.

Bien que vivre aux côtés de Riza Hawkeye soit une expérience toute sauf normale, comme allaient pouvoir me l'apprendre les semaines suivantes.

Pour commencer, j'avais désormais droit à un tête à tête avec l'une de ses armes à feu au moins une fois par jour pour des raisons aussi diverses que variées, le plus souvent à cause d'une crise de flemmardise aiguë de ma part lorsqu'il s'agissait de participer à la vie courante de l'appartement.

J'avais d'ailleurs au bout de trois semaines finalement décidé de vendre le mien, porteur de trop de mauvais souvenirs, l'argent récolté me servant à payer la moitié du loyer avec Riza chaque mois.

Cet été passé en pleine réimmersion dans le monde quotidien avait également eu pour effet de pas mal clarifier mes idées, particulièrement en ce qui concernait mon avenir.

Vous vous rappelez lorsqu'au début de ce récit, j'ai parlé de mon désir d'intégrer les forces de l'ordre ? Et, plus récemment, vous vous rappelez de ces ''objectifs'' dont Riza a parlé ?

Il est peut-être temps de faire un petit point là-dessus.

En effet, il y a une raison bien précise à ce choix de carrière, raison que beaucoup qualifieraient sans doute d'idéaliste, irréalisable, pire encore, naïve.

Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre.

Qu'ils y croient ou non, j'ai bien l'intention de faire bouger les choses dans un meilleur sens, idée que Maes et Riza ont tous deux eu l'air d'apprécier la première fois que j'ai osé leur en parler étant donné qu'ils m'avaient presque instantanément juré de m'aider à y parvenir.

La route a été… Longue et semée d'embûches.

Les premières semaines au sein de la police n'avaient pour commencer pas été les plus stimulantes et passionnantes qui soient, en raison de toute la paperasse assommante dont écopaient habituellement les rookies.

Notre patience avait cependant fini par payer et des affaires vraiment intéressantes par arriver jusqu'à nous, l'une d'elle particulièrement bien menée me permettant d'obtenir une promotion un an après notre arrivée.

C'est aussi à cette époque que sont venus s'ajouter à notre petite équipe Jean Havoc et Heymans Breda.

Le premier, fumeur invétéré, compensait le discernement qui lui faisait parfois défaut par d'excellentes capacités sur le terrain, ainsi qu'une incroyable capacité d'adaptation à toutes sortes de situations, comme j'avais pu assez rapidement m'en rendre compte. Oh, et il joue également d'une malchance assez incroyable avec les filles, chacune de ses potentielles conquêtes finissant invariablement dans les bras d'un autre, le plus souvent à cette époque surtout dans les miens.

Eh non, il y a certaines choses qui ne changent pas, bien que je sois beaucoup moins volage qu'avant aujourd'hui.

Quant à Breda, il se distinguait au contraire par sa sagacité, qui contrebalançait les problèmes sur le terrain que pouvaient parfois lui causer ses quelques petits… Problèmes de poids.

Pendant encore trois ans ponctués de deux promotions, ce ne fut que nous cinq, à fournir un travail de suffisamment bonne qualité pour ne jamais nous retrouver face aux Affaires Internes.

Puis était venu s'ajouter Vato Falman.

Plus âgé que nous tous, c'était avant tout une sorte d'encyclopédie ambulante dont l'immense savoir nous avait plus d'une fois sortis de situations compliquées, l'homme ayant de plus la qualité d'être d'une discrétion à toute épreuve lorsque besoin était.

Et nous arrêtons maintenant ce long saut dans le temps pour nous retrouver au moment présent, là où nous quittons tous East City pour une mutation à Central où, à l'âge de 29 ans, je viens d'être nommé l'un des plus jeunes Commissaires que ce pays ait jamais connus.

Merci, vous pouvez fermer la bouche.

Ce qui nous amène pour conclure cette petite rétrospective à la dernière addition en date à l'équipe : Kain Fuery.

Jeune, très jeune, fraîchement débarqué de l'Académie et, surtout, d'une timidité qui pouvait se révéler franchement handicapante dans certains cas.

Mais néanmoins un véritable génie de l'information et de tout système de communication quel qu'il soit, talents bien utiles quand on cherche à obtenir certaines informations bien précises ou encore à communiquer sur une ligne téléphonique véritablement sécurisée.

Me voici donc huit années après que l'on se soit quittés, en pleine possession de mes moyens, entouré d'une équipe plus que compétente et en plein coeur de l'une des affaires les plus difficiles de toute ma carrière.

« C'était pas beau à voir, comme toujours. »

Nous sommes au commissariat, il est un peu plus de sept heures du soir et c'est Havoc qui vient de parler, déposant sur mon bureau une épaisse liasse de photos prises sur la troisième scène de crime du mois.

La presse a surnommé le serial killer après lequel nous courons depuis des semaines sans succès le Boucher.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que toutes ses victimes sans exceptions avaient été retrouvées le corps entièrement recouvert de profondes lacérations aussi bien ante que post-mortem, chaque blessure causée par un couteau de boucher d'une taille relativement appréciable.

Lentement, je parcours les photos avec une attention toute particulière, écoutant en même temps ce que Breda a à m'apprendre.

« Shô Tucker, 41 ans, marié et père de famille. On a essayé d'interroger la veuve, mais pour le moment, elle est trop hystérique pour pouvoir répondre à la moindre de nos questions. C'est un employé des Services Publics qui a retrouvé le corps dans les égouts et nous a tout de suite appelés, mais l'humidité avait déjà endommagé pas mal de preuve, comme vous l'aurez remarqué. »

En effet, le cadavre est à moitié trempé, bien plus abîmé qu'à l'accoutumée, et pourtant, ce n'est pas ça qui me chiffonne.

Non, il y a quelque chose d'autre qui attire mon regard sur cette photo le représentant dans son ensemble, un détail intriguant même si, pour l'instant, je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« C'est bizarre, on dirait qu'il y a beaucoup moins de lacérations que d'habitude, non ? »

Je n'ai même pas entendu Maes se glisser derrière moi, mais force est de constater que je comprends enfin ce qui me taraudait.

En un instant une immense concentration s'est peinte sur les visages des membres de mon équipe, chacun semblant chercher une explication à cette différence notoire.

« Peut-être que… »

En une fraction de seconde, tout le monde avait tourné la tête vers Fuery, qui rougit profusément avant de continuer d'une voix mal aisée :

« Peut-être que cette fois-ci, il a été interrompu ? Je veux dire, quelque chose ou quelqu'un a pu l'interrompre pendant qu'il… Qu'il… Enfin, vous voyez, et qu'il a été obligé de s'arrêter et de rapidement se débarrasser du cadavre ensuite ? »

Un lourd silence accueille ces mots, et Fuery semble presque à deux doigts de s'évanouir lorsque Falman prend finalement la parole :

« C'est… Une hypothèse intéressante.

— Et qui expliquerait pourquoi est-ce qu'on a retrouvé le corps plus tôt dans la journée que d'habitude, intervient Riza d'un ton pensif.

— Mais dans ce cas-là, c'est très bien ! »

L'assistance fixe Maes d'un air consterné jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne daigne s'expliquer :

« S'il a été interrompu et a dû se débarrasser du corps dans la précipitation, peut-être que contrairement à d'habitude, il a fait des erreurs et laissé des indices ? »

L'idée semble aussitôt séduire les autres, qui se mettent à frénétiquement parler entre eux jusqu'à ce que je demande le silence d'un profond raclement de gorge.

« Même si c'était le cas, je doute que le labo ait quelque chose de vraiment intéressant pour nous avant au moins une heure ou deux. Rentrez chez vous, je vous contacterai si jamais on a quelque chose d'important. »

S'en suit une série de protestations plus ou moins virulentes de la part de mes collègues, allant du simple ''vous en êtes absolument sûr'' au ''on n'est pas là pour faire tapisserie non plus, Boss''!

Quelques regards noirs dont j'ai le secret ainsi qu'un peu d'aide de la part de Riza plus tard et ils avaient enfin tous quitté les lieux, me laissant l'occasion de souffler cinq minutes avant de me lever et de me diriger vers la sortie, la pile de photos sous le bras.

Cinq minutes de plus et je roule maintenant en direction du laboratoire avec lequel nous avons l'habitude de travailler, ne parvenant à le rejoindre qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard malgré la faible distance séparant les deux endroits en raison de longs embouteillages dus à un accident de la route survenu à peine dix minutes avant mon départ.

La vie a parfois un drôle de sens de l'humour, je crois vous l'avoir déjà dit ?

Je finis pourtant par arriver et me gare sur le parking quasiment vide, les seules voitures restantes devant être celles des personnes travaillant ici.

Je reconnais d'ailleurs sans difficulté celle du Docteur Marcoh, ainsi que celle de ce bon vieux et cynique Knox, mais la troisième petite voiture blanche qui a l'air d'avoir vécu facilement une quinzaine d'années déjà, elle, je ne l'ai encore jamais vue ici.

Il faut dire que ça doit bien faire trois bons mois que je ne me suis pas déplacé en personne, et déjà à l'époque Marcoh parlait de remplacer un certain Russell Trigham, qui devait quitter la ville incessamment sous peu.

Je ne les ai jamais vraiment aimés de toute façon, lui et ses grands airs.

C'est sur ces pensées que je cogne trois coups secs à la porte vitrée, la secrétaire miraculeusement encore présente m'ouvrant après m'avoir reconnu et s'en allant juste après m'avoir salué, concluant ainsi sa longue journée de travail.

Je ne pourrai sans doute pas en dire autant avant de longues heures, mais passons.

« Ah, Mustang, je me demandais quand est-ce que quelqu'un allait finir par passer ! »

Je vois le Docteur Marcoh se diriger vers moi avec son habituel sourire bienveillant sur le visage, et je sers aussitôt la main qu'il me tend.

« Navré, le mauvais trafic, je m'excuse simplement avant de demander d'un ton plus sérieux : alors, du nouveau ?

— On ne devrait pas tarder à le savoir, le petit nouveau vient de me dire qu'il avait presque terminé, intervient soudainement une voix aux accents mal embouchés. »

Knox surgit de l'ombre dans laquelle il se cachait manifestement depuis mon arrivée, allumant une cigarette dont il tire une longue bouffée au passage.

« Vous savez que vous êtes dans un lieu public ? je demande, à moitié sérieux.

— Et vous savez que la journée a été affreusement longue et que je n'en ai strictement rien à secouer ? »

J'entends Marcoh pousser un bref soupir et secouer doucement la tête de droite à gauche, comme s'il avait en face de lui deux enfants à l'air particulièrement revêche en train de se battre.

« Si ça vous indispose tant que ça, vous n'avez qu'à aller à l'arrière voir comment ça se passe, ajoute finalement Knox tout en exhalant sa fumée droit dans ma direction.

— Hum, c'est vrai que comme ça, vous aurez l'occasion de rencontrer notre nouvelle recrue, fait pensivement Marcoh. Il est arrivé de Dublith il y a un peu plus de deux mois, et je dois dire que je suis impressionné par la quantité de travail qu'il est capable de fournir, travail de qualité qui plus est.

— Bah, moi aussi j'étais capable de suivre une telle cadence quand j'avais son âge, fait l'autre en haussant les épaules. Mais c'est vrai, allez donc lui faire un petit coucou, Mustang, ça me permettra de _respirer_ un petit peu. »

je lève les yeux au ciel sur ces mots mais me dirige tout de même vers le laboratoire en lui-même, traversant une série de couloirs d'un blanc immaculé avant de pénétrer dans une vaste salle entièrement carrelée de la même couleur, divers objets techniques au prix probablement exorbitant trônant sur absolument toutes les paillasses en acier.

La pièce est complètement vide, comme on peut s'y attendre à une telle heure, à l'exception, comme me l'ont indiqué mes deux connaissances, de leur ''nouvelle recrue''.

Cette dernière me tourne d'ailleurs présentement le dos, manifestement trop absorbée par ce qui se trouve sous l'objectif de son microscope pour se rendre compte de ma présence.

La première chose que je remarque, c'est une longue tresse de cheveux dorés, et comme à chaque fois que je vois ce genre de coiffure, mon coeur se serre légèrement sans que je ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

Croyez-le ou non, j'ai respecté à la lettre les vœux d'Alphonse et Envy, et jamais je n'ai essayé de recontacter Edward. Du moins, pas immédiatement.

En effet, presque deux ans après _le_ soir, j'avais finalement trouvé le courage de me rendre jusqu'à l'appartement dans lequel il vivait avec son cadet avant de venir emménager avec moi pour une très courte période, comme vous le savez déjà.

Cependant ce n'était pas lui ou même un de ses frères en colère qui était venu m'ouvrir, mais une dame d'un âge assez avancé, qui m'avait longuement raconté la vie de ses petits-enfants tout en fustigeant le mari de sa fille, avant que je n'arrive finalement à lui faire dire qu'elle avait emménagé il y a près d'un an de cela et que non, elle ne savait absolument pas où étaient passés les deux charmants jeunes hommes qui lui avaient vendu l'appartement.

J'aurai pu continuer à chercher, ça aurait même été facile étant donné le nombre d'informations auxquelles j'ai accès grâce à ma profession.

Cependant, je n'avais pas tenu à insister, prenant cela comme une sorte de signe, ou je ne sais pas trop quoi.

D'accord, je redoutais également énormément ce qui pourrait bien se passer si jamais nous nous revoyions, mais comme il y a peu de chances que cela arrive jamais, cette crainte s'est peu à peu dissipée avec le temps, ne laissant place qu'à une question que je refuse d'examiner plus de quelques secondes depuis : où est-ce qu'on en serait aujourd'hui, si les choses s'étaient passées différemment ?

Je n'en sais rien du tout, et je ne le saurai sans doute jamais.

C'est un long bâillement qui me tire subitement de mes sombres pensées, l'intonation grave de ce dernier me permettant au moins de confirmer que la personne devant moi est bel et bien un homme, bien qu'il suffisse finalement d'un simple coup d'œil à la carrure de ses épaules pour s'en rendre compte.

Au sentiment familier de nostalgie vient cependant s'ajouter celui du doute au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrainent et que je l'observe de plus en plus attentivement, soudain pris d'une immense incertitude.

Certes, les cheveux sont un peu plus longs, les épaules plus carrées et il y a au moins une bonne dizaine de centimètres en plus, et pourtant…

Pourtant cette manière de se tenir, légèrement penché sur la gauche comme pour favoriser sa jambe mécanique, forcément plus solide et apte à supporter son poids plus longtemps, la manière presque caressante qu'il a d'utiliser le microscope, écrivant furieusement des notes de sa main gauche sans même prendre la peine de jeter un coup d'œil au à la feuille couverte d'encre noire.

Mes espoirs ainsi que mon appréhension grandissante retombent brutalement à cette dernière constatation, et je relâche un souffle que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je retenais.

Quelques soient les similitudes remarquables, Edward est droitier, pas gaucher, et n'a jamais montré le moindre signe d'ambidextrie, ni même le désir d'apprendre à écrire de la main gauche.

Aussitôt je recentre mon attention sur le cas en cours, adoptant le ton et le visage les plus professionnels qui soient quand je demande d'une voix claire :

« Alors, quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

Et soudain, le temps semble s'être suspendu.

En une fraction de seconde, l'inconnu s'est littéralement figé sur place, la main tellement crispée sur le stylo qu'il tient encore que je me demande un instant comment le plastique bon marché fait pour ne pas céder sous la pression.

La pièce est désormais totalement silencieuse, à l'exception du bruit de sa respiration de plus en plus erratique, comme s'il semblait osciller entre la panique et une rage prête à exploser.

Je suis à deux doigts de me précipiter à ses côtés pour lui demander ce qui ne va pas lorsque tout cela cesse brusquement et qu'il adopte à nouveau un langage corporel neutre, prenant le temps de rassembler quelques documents traînants sur une paillasse à proximité de lui et de soigneusement les empiler avant de lentement, très lentement, se retourner pour me faire face.

Deux yeux dorés qui me hantent depuis des années plongent soudainement dans les miens, et je ne suis plus capable de réfléchir de manière cohérente.

Quoi ? Quand ? Comment ?

Ces questions tourbillonnent dans mon esprit sans que je ne parvienne à en isoler une seule et, moins encore, à en formuler une.

Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps nous restons ainsi, à nous fixer dans le blanc des yeux, mais cet état de malaise certain prend fin lorsqu'il déclare posément :

« Rien de plus que d'habitude, si ce n'est qu'on a réussi à retrouver une empreinte partielle sur les vêtements de la victime. »

Aussitôt mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère pour une autre raison que ces retrouvailles inopinées, et c'est avec espoir que je demande :

« Une concordance dans nos fichiers ? »

Mes espoirs s'effondrent en même temps qu'Edward fait doucement non de la tête, parcourant ensuite silencieusement les trois mètres qui nous séparent avant de me remettre les résultats complets des diverses analyses pratiquées sur Tucker, dossiers que mon équipe et moi-même devront parcourir avec une attention toute particulière.

Cependant, les contacter brièvement chacun pour leur faire savoir qu'on a enfin un truc à peu près concret est la dernière de mes priorités à cet instant.

J'ai néanmoins à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'Edward a filé dans le coin opposé de la salle, récupérant rapidement ce qui semblaient être ses affaires tout en fourrant sa blouse dans un sac noir avant de commencer à se diriger vers la sortie, ne me laissant que très peu de temps pour réagir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Bordel, pourquoi c'est sorti presque sur un ton accusateur de ma bouche ?

Ça n'a pas l'air de grandement l'enchanter en tout cas, puisque c'est en fronçant les sourcils qu'il me répond sèchement :

« Mon travail, Mustang. Et puisque j'en ai justement fini pour aujourd'hui, je vais rentrer chez moi, maintenant.

— C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, et tu le sais très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, à Central ?

— Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? »

Regard peu amène de ma part, et il continue d'une voix où perce de plus en plus son agacement :

« Il y avait juste plus d'opportunités de travail intéressantes ici, c'est tout. J'aime bien cet endroit, j'aime bien ces gens, alors maintenant si tu pouvais éviter de gâcher tout ça par ta simple présence, je t'en serais extrêmement reconnaissant. »

Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'était plus un réflexe quasi-désespéré qu'autre chose.

Il n'empêche que je le saisi vivement par le poignet droit lorsqu'il se retrouve obligé de passer à ma hauteur pour pouvoir sortir afin que notre ''conversation'' ne connaisse pas une fin si brusque, et que je peux sentir mes yeux s'écarquiller au-delà du raisonnable lorsque mes doigts entrent en contact non pas avec de la chair chaude au toucher mais bien avec du métal dur et froid.

Quand, comment est-ce qu'une chose pareille a bien pu arriver ?

« Arrête de faire cette tête, merde ! »

Il arrache violemment l'Automail qui lui sert désormais de bras droit à mon étreinte, moi trop abasourdi pour essayer de maintenir cette dernière.

Je vois ensuite une vieille blessure briller au fond de son regard, celle du garçon qui ne pouvait pas supporter la pitié dans les yeux des autres lorsque ceux-ci apprenaient pour sa ''condition''.

Je veux m'excuser, sincèrement, mais cette simple constatation a à peine le temps de cheminer jusqu'à mon cerveau qu'il est déjà sorti en trombe, bousculant au passage le Docteur Marcoh venu voir ce que ces éclats de voix signifiaient.

Il me contemple un instant avec hésitation, sans doute à cause de l'air perdu si loin de celui empli de confiance que j'arbore habituellement, et c'est d'une voix douce et emplie de compassion qu'il me demande :

« Vous vous connaissez ?

— Bah, sans doute un de ses vieux coups d'un soir, comme 90 % des gens qui lui en veulent. »

La remarque acerbe de Knox me ramène brutalement sur terre et en une fraction de seconde, mon masque d'impassibilité est de nouveau en place, lui lançant un regard noir avant d'à mon tour quitter les lieux en trombe, non sans avoir salué plus au moins poliment le Docteur Marcoh au passage.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui vient de se passer, je ne sais même pas comment une telle situation a pu se produire.

Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est qu'il va bien falloir en faire quelque chose à présent, et que je suis complètement infoutu de décider quoi.

oooOOOooo

Le lendemain matin, j'ai eu le temps d'avertir chacun de l'avancée relative de l'enquête et j'attends patiemment leur arrivée assis derrière mon bureau, Riza étant bien entendu la première à arriver, comme d'habitude.

Elle est cependant suivie de très près par Maes, qui en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire a déjà dégainée tout un armada de photographie avant de bruyamment s'exclamer :

« Roy, regarde ta sublime petite filleule, elle a peint avec les mains hier elle est absolument ador… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

En un instant, il a rengainé les photographie d'Elysia, sa fille de trois ans et, comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris, dont j'ai la, ahem, _chance_ d'être le parrain.

Allez, pour être tout à fait honnête, cette petite fille est absolument adorable, mais l'attitude de son père vis à vis de son unique enfant avait tendance à… Rapidement frustrer certains d'entre nous.

Comprenez par là que Riza était obligée de lui aussi le menacer au moins aussi souvent que moi pour qu'il daigne enfin ranger les images de sa fille et de sa femme et se remettre au travail.

Cependant, son air n'a plus rien de joyeux et il me dévisage avec une attention toute particulière à présent, aussi je préfère lui répondre honnêtement immédiatement afin de m'éviter de longues heures d'interrogatoire qui reviendraient de toute façon au même.

« J'ai vu Edward, hier soir. »

Un silence de mort accueille mes paroles, une surprise sans bornes se lisant aisément sur chacun de leurs visages.

Riza est, comme à son habitude, la première à se ressaisir et à demander :

« Et alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Je leur résume en quelques mots notre brève entrevue, puis observe avec confusion l'air absorbé par ses réflexions de Maes se changer en quelque chose de bien plus léger.

« C'est plutôt encourageant, vous ne trouvez pas ? Je veux dire, précise-t-il en voyant que nous l'observons désormais comme si un troisième bras venait de lui pousser sur le front, connaissant son caractère, il aurait pu bien plus mal réagir que ça, non ?

— Ou alors, il était juste trop décontenancé pour vraiment laisser libre cours à sa colère, fait aussitôt remarquer Riza.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à être aussi pessimistes sérieusement ! C'est une excellente nouvelle, que tu aies enfin pu le retrouver après tout ce t… Son sourire se crispe légèrement. Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, _toi_ ?

—…Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

Et c'est la stricte vérité, comme vous le savez déjà. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je vais faire à présent, ni de ce que je _veux_ faire.

« Alors commence déjà par trouver ce que tu veux faire de cette situation, reprend Maes d'un ton plus posé. Après tout ce qui est arrivé, quelle est la chose que tu as le plus envie de faire vis à vis de lui là, maintenant, tout de suite ? »

Franchement ?

Sans doute essayer de trouver le moyen de lui faire comprendre à quel point je regrette les événements de _cette_ nuit-là.

De préférence tout en conservant mon intégrité physique, parfois bien utile lorsqu'il s'agit d'amadouer certains témoins des plus récalcitrants.

En tout cas, Maes a l'air d'approuver cette décision lorsque je lui en fait part, de même que Riza qui me lance un bref hochement de tête juste avant que Breda et Havoc ne débarquent en trombe, suivis quelques minutes plus tard par un Falman et un Fuery bien plus calmes.

Eux en revanche n'ont absolument rien à savoir de ma vie privée, aussi nous remettons-nous rapidement à travailler sur le cas du Boucher ainsi que d'autres affaires plus récentes et, fort heureusement, bien moins retorses.

La journée passe ainsi sans que j'ai le temps de m'en apercevoir, et je me retrouve en un rien de temps à nouveau devant les portes du laboratoire, à peu près à la même heure que la veille.

Sensiblement le même manège qu'hier se répète, si ce n'est que cette fois-ci, Marcoh me fait savoir d'un air embêté.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, vous avez dû vous manquer de dix minutes à peu près, il est déjà parti. »

Je ne demande pas son adresse, ça lui paraîtrait sans doute beaucoup trop intrusif, sans compter sur le fait que je ne sais même pas s'il vit toujours avec l'un de ses frères ou même une personne qui me serait totalement inconnue et partagerait désormais sa vie.

Étrangement, cette pensée fait osciller mon humeur entre tristesse passagère et jalousie fugace, ce qui a le don de m'agacer encore plus que de voir à quel point il parvient merveilleusement bien à m'éviter encore une semaine avant que nous nous rencontrions à nouveau de la manière la plus saugrenue qui soit : par le biais d'amis communs.

À ma décharge, il aurait quand même pu le voir venir, lorsque la petite secrétaire Sciezska lui avait proposé de venir boire un verre avec elle, son petit ami – Havoc, si jamais cela vous intéresse, depuis près de six mois – ainsi que les collègues de ce dernier.

Il avait néanmoins tenté de limiter les dégâts en s'asseyant le plus loin possible de moi, prenant bien soin de m'ignorer royalement durant la première demi-heure de ce petit rassemblement, sympathisant en revanche assez rapidement avec mes hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas, tout en s'adressant de manière courtoise à Riza et Maes sans pour autant réellement chercher leur conversation.

Maintenant que vous avez eu un très long aperçu de mon caractère, vous devez sans mal imaginer que cette situation m'agace prodigieusement, moi qui ne supporte pas du tout d'être ignoré.

Fort heureusement, l'agacement laisse peu à peu place à un plan de bataille se dessinant nettement dans mon esprit, Maes observant curieusement mon discret sourire machiavélique alors que j'adresse directement la parole à Edward pour la première fois depuis notre arrivée à tous, lui posant une question dont je sais pertinemment qu'il sait que je connais déjà la réponse.

Edward, ayant décidé dès le début de jouer la carte du ''je ne connais aucun d'entre vous'', se voit donc bien obligé de répondre s'il ne veut pas paraître suspect, non sans m'avoir gratifié au passage de l'un de ces regards noirs dont il a le secret.

Nullement impressionné, je continue tranquillement mon petit manège, ravi de retrouver des bribes de nos anciens échanges, toujours ponctués de remarques sarcastiques au fil de la conversation.

Eh oui, il fonctionne ainsi : s'il t'insulte ou te gratifie d'une remarque désobligeante à un moment ou à un autre de la conversation mais prend ensuite la peine de poursuivre cette dernière, c'est qu'il prend au moins un minimum de plaisir à votre échange, ou alors qu'il y trouve un certain intérêt.

Je n'ai aucune idée de si c'est l'un ou l'autre.

Tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'après plus de quatre heures en ma présence – oui, nous nous sommes un peu éternisés – il n'a pas eu une seul fois l'air réellement furieux ou blessé, ni n'a cherché à s'éclipser.

Ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas avant ce soir ont pour leur part eu l'air de l'apprécier, ce qui, assez étrangement, me fait plus plaisir que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Une sorte de petite routine s'installe alors tranquillement dans le mois qui suit, moi profitant de la moindre occasion pour lui adresser la parole pendant que lui a l'air d'un peu moins chercher à m'éviter qu'avant, chose qui me mettait à chaque fois d'excellente humeur, assez mystérieusement.

Je redescends cependant brutalement sur Terre lorsque le Boucher frappe à nouveau 29 jours très exactement après sa dernière victime, s'en étant cette fois-ci pris à un homme de 39 ans connu de tous sous le simple nom de Yoki.

Cette fois, le nombre de blessures habituel, mais également une remarque de Breda :

« Il y a eu beaucoup plus de temps écoulé que d'habitude entre deux victimes, ce coup-ci. Vous croyez que parce qu'il a failli se faire prendre la dernière fois, il va réduire le nombre de ses meurtres ? »

Aucun moyen de le savoir, et c'est l'humeur sombre que je me rends de nouveau au laboratoire, saluant Marcoh et ignorant Knox avant de me diriger là où Edward est toujours en train de travailler.

« Tiens, tu tombes bien. Assied-toi et prends le temps de regarder ça. »

Il n'a même pas relevé les yeux des photos qu'il est en train d'examiner en m'adressant la parole, mais c'est sans relever que je m'exécute, tâchant d'ignorer à quel point nos deux visages sont désormais proches l'un de l'autre alors que je me penche légèrement dans sa direction pour voir ce qu'il a à me montrer.

« Tu vois ces marques, là, ces espèces d'ecchymoses rouges sur tout le bras droit ? Bref hochement de tête de ma part. Ce sont des brûlures dues au froid. Et on est déjà fin août. Donc soit ce type s'est à un moment donné endormi ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là sur une source intense de froid et ne s'est pas réveillé malgré la douleur, soit le tueur l'a à un moment ou à un autre conservé dans un endroit réfrigéré et, pas de chance, il s'est retrouvé appuyé sur ce qui générait le froid mais n'a pas pu changer de position pour une raison ou une autre. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, n'importe quel demeuré aurait compris avec tous les bons éléments en main. »

Je chasse aussitôt l'air mi-admiratif mi-impressionné apparu sur mon visage au fil de son monologue, récupérant ensuite les divers autres documents qu'il a à me donner et commençant rapidement à les feuilleter.

J'en profite également pour discrètement l'observer du coin de l'œil alors qu'il rassemble ses affaires et retire prestement sa blouse blanche, dévoilant non pas un T-shirt aux manches longues comme il a l'habitude d'en porter mais bel et bien un débardeur noir.

Il faut croire que la chaleur accablante qui règne au-dehors a fini par avoir raison de son désir de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur l'Automail qui remplace désormais son bras droit, sans aucun doute à nouveau le fruit du travail de Winry à en juger par la finesse de l'ouvrage.

Je réalise ensuite qu'Edward me dévisage en silence depuis quelques instants déjà, une expression indescriptible sur le visage, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je dise quelque chose.

« Ça… N'était pas là avant. »

J'ai à peine prononcé ces mots que j'ai envie de m'en coller une.

Bravo, Roy, pointons donc les évidences du doigt, ça fera grandement avancer les choses !

« Non, il me répond simplement, sur un ton dans lequel pointe une certaine lassitude. »

Il passe ensuite encore cinq minutes dans le silence le plus parfait qui soit avant que je ne trouve le courage de demander :

« Comment c'est arrivé ? »

Pendant un instant, je suis persuadé qu'il va se braquer et immédiatement quitter les lieux, réduisant ainsi à néant les minces progrès qui ont été fait entre nous ces dernières semaines.

Il se contente cependant de lentement poser son sac à ses pieds, retournant s'asseoir là où nous étions encore installés il y a moins de dix minutes et m'invitant silencieusement à en faire de même.

Lorsque je me suis rassis à ses côtés, je l'observe jouer machinalement avec un stylo pendant encore quelques instants, puis prendre une profonde inspiration avant de commencer son récit d'une voix monocorde :

« Il y a environ sept ans, on a déménagé à Dublith avec Alphonse. C'était là que le cursus universitaire qu'il souhaitait suivre était le meilleur, et je dois avouer que j'avais besoin de changer d'air. »

Je tente de faire abstraction du coup de couteau en plein coeur que me laisse cette remarque alors qu'il poursuit calmement :

« Ça s'est plutôt bien passé, même si je dois dire que nos nouveaux voisins de palier étaient un peu bizarres : ils passaient leur vie à agir comme un vieux couple et pourtant, Lan Fan ne cessait de répéter qu'ils n'y avait rien entre eux. Ça faisait beaucoup rire Ling, je crois. Enfin. »

Le semblant de sourire apparu à l'évocation de ses amis s'éteint aussi vite qu'il a pris forme.

« Et puis y avait ce type désagréable que personne ne pouvait encadrer dans l'immeuble, un espèce de connard imbu de lui-même qui s'appelait Frank Archer, je crois. Lui, c'était à terroriser des gosses et à enchaîner cigarette sur cigarette qu'il passait ses journées, toujours à jeter ses mégots n'importe où. Tout ça pour dire qu'à peine un an après qu'on ait emménagé, cet abruti est rentré complètement bourré de je ne sais pas où et a eu l'air de croire que ce serait drôle de jeter quelque chose d'enflammé sur la moquette du hall d'entrée. Apparemment le feu a pris très vite, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment demandé en détails ce qui est arrivé après coup, mais il paraît que c'était un véritable miracle que tout le monde ait eu le temps de sortir avant que tout ne s'effondre. »

Il rit sans joie.

« Al et moi, on devait être environ à trois mètres de la porte donnant sur la rue lorsque le plafond a fini par céder. Les pompiers étaient déjà sur les lieux, mais Al avait eu le temps de subir pas mal de blessures et moi, j'y ai laissé un bras. Plus ma jambe gauche qui était complètement foutue, mais pour le coup, je crois bien que c'est la seule fois où Winry ne m'a pas engueulé pour l'avoir endommagée. »

Et pour avoir une fois assisté à l'une des colères qu'était capable de piquer la demoiselle à ce sujet, je ne peux que comprendre cet infime soulagement au milieu de toute cette débandade.

« Je suis désolé. »

Ça sonne particulièrement faible à mes oreilles, mais je n'ai jamais été très doué pour réconforter qui que ce soit, et ce sont les premiers mots qui me sont venus. Ils me permettent de plus de ne pas trop penser au fait que, peut-être, si je n'avais pas à ce point merdé sur toute la ligne, ce ne serait jamais arrivé.

« Bah, je survis. J'ai eu le temps de m'y habituer, et puis c'est surtout pour Alphonse que je m'inquiétais à l'époque. Parce que même si sa vie n'a rapidement plus été en danger, ça a quand même laissé pas mal de cicatrices pas très belles à voir, et ça l'a déprimé pendant un bon moment. Heureusement il a fini par rencontrer Mei, et depuis ils filent le parfait amour. Sérieusement c'en est presque écœurant, on croirait voir Maes et Gracia parfois ! »

J'exhale un bref rire, me représentant sans mal la chose, puis l'écoute ensuite avec attention se plaindre affectueusement de son frère et de sa belle-sœur, captant ainsi au passage quelques bribes de sa propre existence avec un plaisir certain.

Cette atmosphère amicale et chaleureuse est cependant brutalement réduite à néant quand la grande horloge de la ville sonne huit coups sonores au loin, faisant brusquement prendre conscience à Edward d'où et avec qui est-ce qu'il se trouve.

Il a maintenant l'air furieux, contre moi ou contre lui-même, je ne sais pas, et fait mine de vouloir partir le plus rapidement possible lorsque je l'en empêche de justesse, la main fermement serrée autour de son poignet mécanique.

Cette fois-ci sa fureur est bel et bien dirigée contre moi-même, et il s'apprête manifestement à me le faire savoir de la manière la plus vocale qui soit quand je murmure à nouveau dans un souffle :

« Je suis désolé. »

Pendant un instant, il me regarde avec confusion, ne semblant plus très bien savoir s'il doit hurler, me frapper ou bien se tourner vers un mélange des deux, aussi j'en profite pour rapidement élaborer mon propos :

« Je ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé, je ne l'ai jamais voulu et je l'ai regretté le lendemain même. Seulement, le mal était déjà fait, bien avant cette nuit-là qui plus est, et ça, je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner. »

Ça y est, c'est dit.

Je viens de me mettre complètement à nu en l'espace de deux phrases, chose qui ne m'était jusqu'ici arrivé qu'une seule fois dans ma vie, avec Riza et Maes, et l'angoisse sourde qui m'avait envahi à l'époque est toujours aussi désagréable.

Je ne sais pas bien à quel moment il a baissé la tête, mais son expression est de ce fait rendue indéchiffrable par quelques mèches de cheveux lui dissimulant désormais la moitié du visage.

Je le sens ensuite doucement remuer le poignet, comme formulant une demande muette, et je le lâche aussitôt, soulagé qu'il n'ait plus l'air de vouloir aller nulle part.

« Pourquoi ? »

C'est tellement diffus qu'au début, je ne suis même pas sûr de s'il a parlé ou non.

J'ai cependant ma réponse lorsque ses poings se serrent, secoués de violents tremblements de colère, et qu'il hurle comme je ne l'ai encore jamais entendu jusque là :

« Alors pourquoi ?! Si tu t'en voulais à ce point, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai passé les sept dernières années de ma vie à attendre comme un con un message, un signe, _n'importe quoi_?! Merde, j'ai même pas été foutu d'avoir une relation durable depuis parce que je pensais toujours connement à toi à un moment ou à un autre, et que forcément, ça la fout un peu mal. Alors dis-moi pourquoi, _Roy_ , j'ai dû attendre des années avant de pouvoir entendre ça ?!

— Pour commencer peut-être que si tu n'avais pas deux psychopathes en guise de frangins, j'aurai essayé de me manifester plus tôt ! je crie à mon tour, avant de comprendre que ça ne fera pas avancer les choses, bien au contraire. Écoute, je reprends d'un ton qui se veut plus posé, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment une raison, mais la vérité, c'est que je n'en ai aucune de solide : je n'osais pas, c'est tout. Bref instant de réflexion. Et puis je te signale que moi non plus, je n'ai pas beaucoup entendu parler de toi, je lui fais remarquer comme pour rétablir un peu l'équilibre dans la balance. »

Pendant un instant, il me regarde comme si j'étais quelqu'un de particulièrement stupide, avant de demander d'une voix chargée d'ironie et, je crois, de peine :

« Et qui est-ce qui a dit que de toute façon, je n'en valais pas la peine, hein ? »

Ça fait… Bien plus mal que ce que j'avais imaginé, de le voir me renvoyer ces mots après tout ce temps.

Lentement, la rage quitte son visage pour laisser place à une expression profondément abattue, et j'ai à peine le temps de me dire que c'est sans doute une très mauvaise idée que je le sers déjà précautionneusement contre moi.

Il se crispe violemment, comme je m'y attendais, mais après un temps qui me paraît infini, il se contente non pas de me frapper mais de poser son front contre mon épaule, les bras pendant le long de son corps.

Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps nous restons ainsi, sans bouger, mais je commence presque à avoir mal aux bras quand il fait doucement un pas en arrière, l'air désormais perplexe.

« Comment ça, ''deux psychopathes en guise de frangins ?'' »

Et pour la première fois en sept ans, il me vient à l'idée que, peut-être, Alphonse et Envy n'ont jamais soufflé mot de nos petits ''arrangements'' à leur frère.

« Je… »

N'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je dois lui répondre, tout simplement parce qu'à ce stade-là, je suis proprement incapable de prévoir sa réaction.

En voudrait-il à ses frères, ou bien jugerait-il qu'ils ont eu la bonne réaction et réaliserait-il soudain que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire ?

« Je veux la vérité, Roy. C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Il a à ce moment l'air tellement accablé que les mots m'échappent presque malgré moi, mon récit de ces événements en particulier aussi détaillé et fidèle que possible.

Quand j'en ai enfin terminé, il semble être en train de réfléchir à toute allure, déclarant finalement avec une certaine hésitation :

« J'ai… Besoin de réfléchir. »

Je hoche simplement la tête et le regarde partir pour de bon, me laissant seul à chercher comment interpréter les derniers événements.

Je trouve personnellement la tâche particulièrement délicate, ce qui ne semble pas être le cas de Maes quand je lui résume à lui ainsi qu'à Riza les événements le lendemain matin au commissariat en attendant l'arrivée du reste de mon équipe.

« Je te dis que vous êtes sur la bonne voie ! s'exclame-t-il bruyamment pour la troisième fois depuis le début de cette conversation, et je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

— Et sur la bonne voie pour quoi, hein ? Tu peux me le dire ? »

Son sourire ne disparaît pas mais se transforme en quelque chose de bien plus énigmatique, comme s'il était le seul au courant d'une chose qui m'était encore inconnue.

Je n'ai cependant pas le temps d'essayer de lui en faire dire davantage, Fuery entrant à ce moment-là dans mon champ de vision avec Havoc et Breda sur les talons, ces derniers semblant beaucoup s'amuser du charme qu'exerçait mystérieusement leur collègue sur Rose, la réceptionniste.

Ils continuent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Falman finisse à son tour par arriver et que je réclame aussitôt le silence, leur attitude passant de légère à professionnelle en un battement de cils.

C'est grandement satisfait que je leur expose ensuite ce qu'Edward m'a expliqué la veille, les tâches se répartissant très vite une fois mes explications conclues :

« Breda et Havoc, vous me trouvez toutes les chambres froides répertoriées en ville et vous interrogez leurs propriétaires. Hugues, Fuery et Falman, la même chose mais avec tout ce qui est mobile, comme un camion de livraison par exemple. Hawkeye, ici avec moi. »

Et ils détalent aussi sec sans que je n'ai besoin de me répéter, Riza m'emboîtant pour sa part le pas avant de me lancer un regard appuyé lorsque je m'assoie à mon bureau.

Il faut dire qu'avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, j'ai laissé pas mal de paperasse s'accumuler, ce qui ne semble être ni à son goût, ni à celui de son arme de service.

Elle me regarde bizarrement quand j'esquisse un mince sourire à cette pensée, mais se contente de hausser les épaules avant de déposer une pile de feuilles haute d'une vingtaine de centimètres juste sous mon nez, la première d'une longue série, à n'en point douter.

La journée passe ainsi à une lenteur des plus agaçantes, tandis que je ne peux m'empêcher de vérifier mon portable toutes les dix minutes pour savoir si oui ou non on a du nouveau, toujours sans résultat.

Que voulez-vous, je suis un homme d'action, et je dois avouer que cette situation est l'une des plus frustrantes qui soient.

J'en ai presque perdu espoir quand Maes déboule soudainement en trombe dans mon bureau, un Fuery et un Falman essoufflés et ayant manifestement eu du mal à le suivre juste derrière lui.

« Je crois qu'on a enfin quelque chose ! s'écrie mon ami et je saute aussitôt sur mes pieds, lui arrachant presque le dossier qu'il brandit triomphalement des mains. »

Barry Jewell, 27 ans, veuf et travaillant pour la société Epings, spécialisée dans la production de viande bouchère en masse. La photo affiliée aux informations me renvoie quant à elle l'image d'un homme aux très courts cheveux châtains ou blonds, cela dépend des endroits, doté d'un visage mince et allongé aux traits assez féminins dans lequel viennent s'encastrer deux petits yeux gris et froids.

J'ai juste le temps de me dire que le personnage n'a guère l'air sympathique avant que Maes ne poursuive à toute vitesse :

« On s'est intéressés à la société parce qu'ils possèdent tout un tas de camions réfrigérants pour assurer leurs livraisons, forcément, et c'est en fouinant un peu qu'on a découvert que c'est Jewell qui a effectué les livraisons de fin de journée chaque fois qu'il y a eu un meurtre, et que de ce fait il n'y avait personne pour vérifier ce qu'il faisait une fois rentré à l'usine pour déposer le camion.

— En plus ses collègues parlent de quelqu'un d'assez étrange qui n'a pas un seul ami parmi les autres employés, et certains vont même jusqu'à dire qu'il a presque l'air dérangé chaque fois qu'il parle de son travail, complète brièvement Fuery, et je lance un regard entendu à Riza. »

Ça vaut au moins le coup de s'y intéresser.

« Et donc, où est-ce qu'on peut trouver ce Barry Jewell ? »

Leurs mines s'assombrissent aussitôt.

« C'est bien ça le problème. Quand on a demandé à son patron si on pouvait le rencontrer, il nous a expliqué que Jewell avait appelé ce matin pour dire qu'il était malade, mais quand on a été vérifier chez lui, personne n'est venu nous répondre, m'explique Falman. »

Je me mets aussitôt à réfléchir à vive allure, passant méthodiquement en revue tout ce qu'ils viennent d'énoncer.

« Hughes, appelle Havoc et Breda et dis-leur de se positionner devant chez ce type et de surveiller la maison, je commence enfin. Et dépêche-toi, je voudrais qu'on se rende tous sur son lieu de travail dès ce soir, si possible après le départ des autres employés. Si c'est bel et bien notre homme et qu'il s'occupe de ses victimes là-bas, il aura peut-être laissé des indices quelque part. »

Hughes a déjà dégainé son téléphone portable lorsque Fuery demande d'une toute petite voix :

« Mais… C'est pas illégal, ça, de s'introduire ainsi dans des lieux privés ?

— Oh si, complètement. Mais l'absence de ce type m'inquiète et demander un mandat prendrait trop de temps, je préfère en avoir le coeur net immédiatement. »

Il ne semble qu'à moitié satisfait par ma réponse mais nous emboîte tout de même le pas sans protester une fois que Hughes a réussi à joindre Havoc et Breda.

Nous avons presque rejoint l'entrée lorsque notre attention est subitement captée par des éclats de voix provenant de la réception, là où un homme d'une quarantaine d'années vêtu de vêtements particulièrement mal assortis braille à pleins poumons :

« Bon sang mais quelqu'un va-t-il finir par me dire à qui est-ce qu'il faut que je m'adresse ?! Je vous dis qu'elle l'a emmené, et ça avait vraiment pas l'air d'être en tout bien tout honneur !

— Un problème ? je demande calmement en m'approchant d'eux. »

Rose a l'air à deux doigts de fondre en larmes, et a à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que l'homme a déjà fait volte face vers moi et continue sur le même ton :

« Ah, enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! Ça fait une demi-heure que j'essaie d'expliquer à ces gens qu'une femme pas nette a embarqué quelqu'un dans un camion en pleine rue, mais personne ne veut m'écouter ! »

Je tique immédiatement à la mention du camion, ce qui est également le cas des autres, comme je peux le constater du coin de l'œil.

« Et ce camion, vous avez eu le temps de voir à quoi est-ce qu'il ressemblait ? je l'interroge patiemment.

— J'étais un peu loin, mais le camion était blanc, ça, c'est sûr, avec un logo rouge et or sur le côté. »

Rouge et or, exactement comme le logo d'Epings.

« Et vous avez pu voir à quoi la femme ou la victime ressemblaient ?

— Pas vraiment, le type était de dos et la femme baissait la tête, mais je me souviens qu'il avait les cheveux longs et blonds. C'est pas commun, vous comprenez, alors je l'ai tout de suite remarqué.

— Très bien, merci beaucoup, je réponds avec un calme qui n'est pas le mien. Si vous voulez bien attendre notre retour ici, l'agent Armstrong prendra votre déposition en attendant, je lui fais savoir tout en désignant un homme particulièrement massif de la tête, avant de me précipiter dehors sans attendre sa réponse. »

Le temps que les autres montent avec moi en voiture et que Riza démarre en trombe en direction de l'usine, j'ai presque réussi à me convaincre que je me fais des idées, que même si ce n'est pas très répandu pour un homme de porter les cheveux longs, il arrive tout de même d'en croiser de temps à autres et que je n'ai pas d'inquiétudes à avoir.

Fort heureusement pour moi, mon professionnalisme reprend immédiatement le dessus lorsque nous arrivons en vue de l'imposant bâtiment fait de briques marron, et c'est en groupe serré que nous longeons les murs à la recherche d'une entrée plus discrète que la principale, qui doit de toute façon être close à cette heure-ci.

Nous tombons finalement sur une petite porte latérale en acier donnant directement sur le parking où la société stocke ses camions de livraison, une porte entrouverte alors qu'elle devrait être fermée.

Le coeur battant, je la pousse le plus silencieusement possible et entreprends ensuite d'indiquer à chacun sa position par gestes brefs et précis, Hughes se retrouvant finalement à ma droite, Falman sur ma gauche et Hawkeye à protéger nos arrière, tandis que Fuery devait rester près de l'entrée à faire le guet.

Enfin, nous commençons à progresser dans un couloir étroit et mal éclairé aux murs nus et gris, celui-ci nous menant après quelques instants de marche dans ce qui doit être les ateliers de production, à n'en point douter.

Tout autour de nous n'est qu'imposante machinerie ainsi qu'outils tous plus tranchants les uns que les autres, mais nous avons à peine le temps de nous attarder sur cette vision peu engageante que des bruits étouffés provenant de notre droite attirent subitement notre attention.

Aussitôt, chacun sort son arme de service et commence à se frayer un chemin au milieu de tous les instruments dans cette direction, tâchant d'être à la fois rapide et discret.

Puis, soudain, un cri déchirant qui se réverbère dans tout cet endroit, un cri qui hante mes cauchemars depuis des années.

Je ne prends conscience d'avoir bougé qu'au moment où les voix de Maes et Riza raisonnent simultanément dans mon dos dans l'espoir de me faire revenir, sans succès.

Je cours, probablement plus vite que je n'ai jamais couru dans ma vie, déboulant en trombe dans une seconde salle immense où sont entreposées des dizaines et des dizaines de carcasses d'animaux, sans doute là pour la journée du lendemain.

Cette pensée curieusement déplacée en de telles circonstances a à peine le temps de se frayer un chemin dans mon esprit que je les aperçois soudainement entre deux carcasses de cochons.

Debout et dos à moi se tient l'homme de la photo, que je reconnais grâce à son étrange coupe de cheveux, et à ses pieds…

Mon coeur rate un battement quand Barry pousse un véritable cri de rage et abat son imposant couteau en direction du visage d'Edward.

Tout se passe ensuite tellement vite que cela donne presque à la scène des accents surréalistes.

En un instant, Edward s'est jeté sur le côté tout en assenant un violent coup de pied aux tibias de son agresseur, qui se retrouve lui aussi à terre à cause de la force de l'impact générée par l'Automail.

Le couteau lui échappe des mains, atterrissant à moins de deux centimètres de celles d'Edward.

Puis je retrouve brusquement l'usage de mes jambes lorsque je l'en vois se saisir vivement et se redresser, prêt à retourner l'arme contre son assaillant.

L'arme a parcouru plus des trois-quarts du chemin jusqu'au torse de Barry lorsque je me saisis avec force de son avant-bras, devant ensuite esquiver les quelques coups qu'il tente de m'asséner dans sa panique.

« Ed ! »

Il plonge soudainement son regard où se mêlent peur et affolement, semblant peu à peu comprendre à qui est-ce qu'il a affaire.

Le bruit du couteau tombant au sol paraît raisonner de manière assourdissante quand il le lâche enfin d'une main tremblante, avant de lentement venir poser son front contre mon épaule dans une position similaire à celle d'hier.

« Ça va aller, maintenant, je lui promets à mi-voix alors que j'entends les autres procéder à l'arrestation du Boucher en bonne et due forme derrière nous. »

J'en profite également pour discrètement chercher le moindre signe de blessure sérieuse, avant de pousser un, bref soupir de soulagement après avoir constaté qu'outre une longue estafilade d'aspect peu profonde sur son bras gauche, il a l'air d'aller relativement bien.

Physiquement, du moins.

Je préfère ne pas trop penser à cet aspect des choses pour le moment et me contente de l'aider à se relever, le guidant ensuite vers la sortie puis le laissant entre les mains de l'équipe médicale entre-temps dépêchée par Fuery, avant de faire mine de me diriger vers les renforts aussi appelés par ce dernier.

Je sens cependant qu'on tire sur ma manche droite sans même avoir pu faire un pas, et c'est d'une voix qui se veut apaisante que je déclare :

« Je viendrai te voir dès que possible, d'accord ? »

Cela semble lui suffire pour le moment, étant donné qu'il finit par me lâcher après un bref moment d'hésitation et consent enfin à se laisser examiner par une femme aux très courts cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus.

Quant à moi, c'est une très longue soirée qui m'attend, entre rapports, interrogatoires et comptes à rendre à mon supérieur.

Qui n'est finalement pas plus regardant que ça sur notre entorse aux règles et préfère mettre l'accent sur notre succès, mais avec du recul, venant de la part de quelqu'un comme King Bradley, ça ne m'étonne pas plus que cela.

C'est d'ailleurs de son bureau que je m'apprête à sortir, complètement exténué, mais suis arrêté alors que j'ai déjà la main sur la poignée.

« Ah, Roy, avant que j'oublie. »

Je le vois tranquillement tirer une feuille de papier vierge du bloc-notes situé sur sa droite puis écrire pendant quelques instants dessus, avant qu'il ne me tente trois lignes rédigées de manière impeccable.

« L'hôpital a appelé, Elric est rentré chez lui après quelques points de suture. Il va sans dire qu'il devra se présenter ici à la première heure demain matin, mais en attendant, peut-être aimeriez-vous lui rendre une petite visite ? »

Il a ponctué ses mots d'un clin d'œil tellement suggestif que j'en aurai presque rougi si des années de pratique ne m'avaient pas appris à rester impassible en toutes circonstances, aussi je me contente de saisir le papier et de sortir de la pièce le plus vite qu'il me soit permis sans paraître impoli, ne jetant un regard vraiment attentif à la feuille qu'une fois à ''l'abri'' dans mon propre bureau.

Une simple adresse, mais probablement celle d'Edward vus les propos de mon supérieur.

Devrais-je vraiment m'y rendre ?

Après tout il est déjà presque neuf heures du soir, et maintenant que sa tension est retombée, peut-être n'a-t-il tout simplement plus envie de me voir.

D'un autre côté, il est clair que je ne le saurai jamais si je continue à réfléchir de cette façon.

Sans compter que j'ai promis.

C'est cette dernière pensée qui me fait me lever de ma chaise et monter dans ma voiture, conduisant ensuite en suivant les indications que me lance la voix criarde de mon GPS.

Quinze minutes plus tard et je trouve à me garer en face d'un immeuble ni ancien ni particulièrement moderne, somme toute assez banal avec ses murs extérieurs d'un blanc délavé.

C'est également à peu près à ce moment que je percute que je vais plus que certainement avoir besoin d'un code pour entrer, avant que mon portable ne vibre subitement contre ma cuisse et que je ne contemple curieusement le SMS que je viens de recevoir.

De la part de Bradley, il ne contient que trois chiffres : 520.

Je hausse un sourcil mais m'avance malgré tout jusque devant la porte vitrée, tapant ensuite avec une conviction moyenne le code que je viens de recevoir.

Une seconde plus tard et la porte s'ouvre, exactement au moment où je décide que je ne préfère pas savoir d'où Bradley tire tous ses renseignements.

La feuille indique premier étage, deuxième porte à gauche, et c'est là que je me trouve à présent, me demandant encore ce qui me retient de frapper.

Je me trouve finalement une excuse plus que convenable lorsque je me rends soudainement compte que l'on peut entendre des cris étouffés derrière la porte.

Deux voix, manifestement en train de se disputer, si j'en crois leur ton, bien que je n'aie aucun moyen d'en être absolument certain.

À moins d'entrer, cela va de soi, et j'en suis ainsi revenu à mon point de départ mental quand la porte s'ouvre violemment devant moi, la personne tentant de sortir de l'appartement manquant de peu de me rentrer dedans.

Je suis sur le point de m'excuser au moment où je reconnais à qui j'ai affaire.

Lui aussi semble m'avoir reconnu, vu ce regard meurtrier qu'il me destine, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de déclarer d'un ton d'une courtoisie sans failles :

« Bonsoir, Alphonse. »

Oh, il a encore plus l'air prêt à me sauter à la gorge maintenant, notez que je ne pensais pas que ça soit possible.

Nullement impressionné malgré les centimètres et la carrure que le cadet Elric a eu le temps de prendre au fil des ans, je me contente pour ma part de lui jeter le regard le plus glacial que j'ai en réserve, bien décidé à ne pas être le premier à détourner les yeux.

Je pense sincèrement que nous aurions pu rester plantés là toute la nuit si Edward n'avait pas choisi cet instant pour bruyamment débouler dans le couloir, chassant ainsi au passage Alphonse, qui lui lança un dernier regard noir avant de s'en aller pour de bon, me laissant particulièrement perplexe.

Après tout je n'ai jamais été témoin d'une telle dispute entre ces deux-là, pas plus qu'Edward n'en a déjà mentionné une auparavant.

«…Je reviendrai plus tard.

— Sois pas con, t'es ici maintenant, alors autant entrer. »

Je m'exécute même si mon instinct de préservation ne semble guère apprécier l'idée, sans doute méfiant de cette aura meurtrière qui plane toujours autour de lui.

Quelques instants de plus et je me retrouve assis dans un canapé couleur crème particulièrement moelleux, attendant patiemment qu'Edward revienne de ce qui semble être la cuisine en jetant des regards intéressés autour de moi.

« Tiens, fait-on brusquement sur ma gauche, et j'ai juste le temps de pivoter afin de recevoir un large mug rempli à ras-bords d'un liquide noir et fumant, Edward s'excusant brièvement : je sais que c'est pas forcément le meilleur moment de la journée, mais c'était soit ça, soit de l'eau du robinet.

— C'est très bien, je lui assure avant de prendre une longue gorgée, la chaleur familière du liquide me rendant instantanément les idées plus claires. »

Edward hoche brièvement la tête pour toute réponse, l'air satisfait, puis se laisse lourdement tomber dans un fauteuil assorti au canapé et faisant face à ce dernier, les dernières traces de sa colère disparaissant peu à peu pour ne laisser place qu'à une profonde lassitude.

Il serait à cet instant particulièrement stupide de lui demander textuellement ''est-ce que ça va ?'', aussi j'opte pour une variante qui me paraît un peu plus acceptable :

« Comment tu te sens ? »

J'ai le temps de boire à nouveau deux fois sous son regard intense avant qu'il ne réponde :

« Stupide, surtout. »

Je hausse un sourcil, l'encourageant silencieusement à continuer.

« Je veux dire, il était déguisé en femme, tu vois, et même si je la trouvais un peu bizarre, je l'ai quand même suivie dès qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'aide.

— Tu n'es pas le premier à qui c'est arrivé, je lui fais remarquer après une nouvelle pause, et il rit sans joie.

— Ça, oui, j'avais cru remarquer. Tout le temps que j'ai passé là-bas, il n'arrêtait pas de se vanter de ses précédents meurtres, de raconter ce qu'il avait fait à chacun. Il fronce les sourcils après un bref moment de réflexion. Ce taré méritait de mourir, et pourtant, tu m'as arrêté. »

Il se lève, franchissant en quelques pas la distance qui nous sépare et venant se planter juste devant moi.

Je suis absolument certain qu'il va me frapper ou se remettre à hurler.

« Merci. »

Il a parlé tellement bas que je suis en premier lieu sûr de l'avoir mal compris.

« De quoi ? je demande alors avec confusion.

— De ne pas m'avoir laissé devenir un meurtrier.

—…Oh. »

Ça me paraît tellement évident après coup que je me sens stupide l'espace d'un instant, avant que mon cerveau ne menace brusquement de définitivement cesser de fonctionner quand il s'assoit non pas à nouveau dans le fauteuil mais bel et bien à côté de moi, nous coudes se frôlant presque.

Dis quelque chose, dis quelque chose, dis…

« C'est rien. »

Oui, bravo, envoie-le donc balader, c'est vrai que c'est la meilleure chose à faire !

Il ne semble pourtant pas l'avoir mal pris et me lance au contraire l'un des sourires moqueurs qu'il m'a volé il y a des années, comme s'il avait deviné et s'amusait beaucoup de mon petit dilemme intérieur.

Je bois une fois de plus pour me donner contenance, mon regard refusant de croiser le sien et vagabondant un instant dans le salon, pour finalement tomber sur ce qui ressemble aux restes d'un verre brisé sur le parquet.

Edward suit mon regard et le peu de tranquillité qu'il avait retrouvée s'évanouit complètement, son expression se faisant instantanément plus dure.

« C'est Alphonse qui l'a cassé avant de partir, m'explique-t-il simplement, avant d'ajouter : il aurait au moins pu avoir la décence de nettoyer derrière lui.

— Et… Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes disputés ? je finis par demander prudemment. »

Il ferme les yeux, prend une profonde inspiration puis exhale tout aussi longuement.

« Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit, par rapport aux menaces d'Envy et Alphonse ?

— Oui.

— Je lui ai posé la question. Puis il a fini par m'avouer que c'était vrai. Ça a commencé à vraiment dégénérer ensuite, quand je lui ai dit que c'était ma vie, que c'était à moi de prendre ce genre de décisions et qu'en aucun cas il n'avait le droit d'intervenir comme il l'a fait. Lui ou Envy, d'ailleurs, mais je m'occuperai de son cas plus tard. Bref, il a moyennement apprécié, comme tu as pu le voir, mais je suis sûr qu'il reviendra lorsqu'il se sera suffisamment calmé pour comprendre quel parfait crétin il est. »

Je sens bien qu'il a essayé de paraître plus léger sur la fin, mais tout ce que je vois, c'est à quel point il semble blessé d'être désormais en froid avec ce frère qu'il aime plus que tout.

« Je suis désolé.

— Non, ne le sois pas. Il fallait bien que ça sorte à un moment ou à un autre, surtout quand on voit les conséquences des actes de ces deux abrutis. »

Pour le coup, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec lui, bien qu'il reste une question qui me taraude :

« Si j'étais venu, essayer de venir te parler avant que vous ne déménagiez, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ?

—…Je ne sais pas. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, si Alphonse et Envy n'étaient jamais venus te trouver ?

—…Je ne sais pas. »

Long silence songeur, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne finisse par demander :

« Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

— Ça dépend. Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire, toi ?

— Hum, à tout hasard, remonter le temps et éviter de balancer des années par la fenêtre ? »

Je ris doucement, avant de lentement commencer à considérer cette idée avec sérieux.

« On pourrait, en effet.

— Très drôle, Mustang, vraiment très drôle.

— Non, mais, le voyage dans le temps mis à part, peut-être que repartir de zéro serait effectivement la meilleure solution. »

Il me regarde avec perplexité.

« Et comment est-ce qu'on fait ça ? »

Je me lève, puis l'invite à en faire de même.

« Eh bien, en règle générale, les gens qui viennent de se rencontrer commencent par se présenter, je lui réponds finalement avec un sourire en coin. »

Pendant un instant, ses yeux font la navette entre mon visage et ma main gauche, que je lui ai sciemment tendue.

Puis une expression semblable à la mienne finit par le gagner alors qu'il la sert enfin fermement avec sa main toujours intacte.

« Edward Elric, enchanté. »

Mon sourire s'agrandit.

« Roy Mustang, moi de même. »

oooOOOooo

Vous trouvez qu'on ne sait définitivement pas suffisamment de choses à propos de ce qui arrive à Edward en parallèle ? C'est normal, dès la conception de cette histoire j'avais prévu d'en faire un Two-Shot, avec une partie pour chaque point de vue des personnages. La deuxième partie fin août donc, si tout se passe bien, vu la taille d'une partie je doute de pouvoir faire mieux de toute façon ^^' En espérant que ça vous ait plu, à la prochaine !


	2. Verso

A/N : Elle aura mis du temps, entre le syndrome de la page blanche et la reprise des cours, mais elle est là : la partie 2 ! Maintenant si vous le permettez je vais retourner me terrer sous la couette, bonne lecture !

L'Équilibre

Verso

Il ne vous arrive jamais de vous poser un jour, comme ça, sans que vous ne l'ayez vraiment vu venir, et de vous mettre à réfléchir sur ce que vous pouvez bien être en train de faire de votre vie ?

Ah, bon, vous avez déjà entendu ça quelque part ? Un type qui était assis sur ce lit et qui est parti il y a environ une heure après vous avoir résumé une bonne partie de sa vie ? Humf, ça ne m'étonne pas de la part de cet enfoiré, il a toujours aimé être mélodramatique.

Et moi ? Quoi, moi ? Il a bien dû en caser quelques mots, non ? Oui ? Des précisions ainsi que mon point de vue sur la chose ? Ce sont des choses particulièrement grossières à demander, vous ne trouvez pas ?

D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais grand-chose à faire en attendant qu' _il_ soit rentré de je ne sais où pour faire je ne sais quoi.

Enfin si, j'en ai une idée plutôt précise, mais on y reviendra plus tard.

Commençons par le commencement, donc.

Edward Elric, 19 ans depuis peu, la plupart des gens m'appelle Ed parce que c'est moins chiant et plus rapide, étudiant en Biologie et ayant la connerie de sortir avec le type qui a quitté les lieux un peu plus tôt.

Oh, ça, vous le saviez déjà plus ou moins ? Fallait pas demander à ce que je vous en parle, alors, c'est mon histoire et je la raconterai comme et dans l'ordre où je l'entends.

On peut peut-être débuter par le jour où j'ai eu le malheur de poser les yeux sur lui, ça me paraît être un bon début.

C'est arrivé il y a environ un an, pile le jour des épreuves de Physique-Chimie du Baccalauréat.

Ennuyeux à mourir, soit dit en passant, m'enfin.

Avec le recul, je me dis que j'aurais presque pu la prévoir, cette altercation avec l'autre enfoiré, vu comment la journée avait mal débuté.

Pour commencer, mes couvertures avaient réussi par je ne sais quel miracle à s'emmêler dans les jointures de mon Automail, et n'avaient pas voulu en sortir avant vingt minutes de lutte acharnée.

Jambe gauche, du genou jusqu'aux orteils, gangrène conne et gérée par des médecins qui avaient certainement obtenu leur diplôme dans une pochette surprise.

Passons.

Après un rapide passage par la salle de bain, il avait bien inévitablement fallu descendre petit-déjeuner, ce qui m'avait ainsi donné droit à ma séance quotidienne d'esquive de couteaux en tous genres avant d'être autorisé à m'asseoir à table, là où m'attendait déjà mon petit frère avec un grand sourire.

Avant d'aller plus loin, il y quelques petites choses que vous devez savoir sur Sig et Izumi Curtis.

Pour commencer, ils forment le couple le plus mièvre et fusionnel qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de rencontrer, et pourtant, je fréquente de manière assez régulière celui que forment Gracia et Maes.

Lui aussi, on reviendra sur son cas plus tard.

Ils détonnent cependant de manière assez étonnante quand ils sont l'un à côté de l'autre, lui immense et massive montagne de muscles tandis qu'elle est d'une taille et une corpulence tout ce qu'il y a de plus banales dans ce pays.

Ne vous y trompez pas.

 _Jamais_.

Izumi cache en effet des trésors de ressources insoupçonnées, à commencer par cette connaissance particulièrement aiguë de divers arts martiaux. Qu'elle s'est d'ailleurs fait un devoir de nous transmettre, comme l'intégralité de mon corps ainsi que sans doute celui d'Alphonse s'en souviennent.

En un mot comme en cent, elle est tout simplement effrayante, bien qu'également extrêmement juste quelles que soient les circonstances.

Il n'y a pas à dire, on a vraiment eu de la chance de tomber sur eux, après la mort de Maman.

Cancer des poumons, c'est arrivé quand j'avais 8 ans et Al à peine 7.

Et notre père ? Quoi, notre père ? Vous voulez parler de l'enfoiré qui a disparu personne ne sait où presque 5 ans déjà avant sa mort et dont on a plus jamais entendu parler depuis ? On va éviter d'aborder le sujet, je risquerais de devenir encore plus vulgaire et je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de m'énerver.

Pour l'instant.

Pas de père, donc, et c'est pour ça qu'après que les obsèques aient eu lieu, on est tous les deux allés vivre chez les voisines pendant quelques temps.

Pinako Rockbell, ainsi que sa petite-fille, Winry.

À l'époque, c'était encore Mamy qui gérait à plein temps le magasin d'Automails que possède leur famille depuis des générations, mais aujourd'hui, c'est Winry qui s'occupe de la plupart des commandes. C'est aussi elle qui m'a construit cette jambe, d'ailleurs, une chose pour laquelle je ne pourrais sans doute jamais assez la remercier.

Et je vous interdis d'aller un jour lui cracher le morceau, son ego n'a pas besoin de ce genre de choses.

Si cette solution avait fonctionné pendant quelques temps, il n'empêche que les autorités avaient bien inévitablement fini par s'en mêler, car même si Al et moi avions pris l'habitude de l'appeler ''Mamy'', Pinako n'était ni un membre de notre famille, ni notre tutrice légale.

Il avait été question pendant un temps d'aller vivre avec Envy – notre demi-frère, quatre ans de plus que nous – et sa mère, mais… Non, juste non.

Outre le fait que Dante n'avait définitivement pas les moyens d'élever à elle seule trois enfants, elle ne nous portait de plus pas particulièrement dans son coeur, ma naissance ayant été ce qui avait poussé Hohenheim – de son prénom Van, mais hors de question que je l'appelle comme ça ou, pire encore, _Papa_ – à la quitter pour rester avec notre propre mère, Trisha Elric.

Quand je vous dis que ce type était un enfoiré.

Bah, au moins avait-il eu la décence de ne jamais nous reconnaître à l'état civil, ce pourquoi nous portons le nom de famille de notre mère.

Bref, la situation dans son ensemble était assez compliquée, comme vous avez dû sans mal le comprendre, d'autant plus qu'Al et moi rejetions à l'époque chaque couple qui ne faisait qu'évoquer la simple idée de nous séparer.

Puis il y avait eu les Curtis.

Pas même besoin de les supplier, Izumi avait derechef déclaré qu'ils nous embarquaient tous les deux, et que c'était non négociable.

Je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper que la femme des services sociaux qui s'occupait de notre cas à l'époque se souviendra probablement d'elle toute sa vie tant elle était impressionnante à ce moment-là.

Pourtant, nous n'y avions pas vraiment prêté attention, trop heureux à l'époque de pouvoir rester ensemble.

Puis la vie avait poursuivi son cours, presque tranquillement, jusqu'à ce jour fatidique qui avait si mal commencé.

Vu l'épisode de l'Automail, j'avais à peine eu le temps d'avaler un bout de pain et un peu d'eau avant qu'il ne soit temps d'y aller, Al me lançant un dernier sourire brillant tandis que je franchissais presque en courant la porte d'entrée.

J'avais ensuite dû marcher près de vingt-cinq minutes d'un pas vif avant d'arriver dans le Lycée dans lequel on nous faisait passer les épreuves, moins proche de la maison et, n'ayons pas peur de le dire, l'air bien moins accueillant que celui qu'Al et moi fréquentions au quotidien.

J'avais à peine eu le temps de saluer quelques élèves de ma propre classe qu'il avait fallu pénétrer dans des salles de classe austères et étouffantes, en particulier à cause de la chaleur qui régnait en ville depuis le début de l'été.

Bah, au moins la journée commençait-elle tranquillement avec une simple épreuve d'Histoire-Géographie.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, il avait fallu parler du fameux coup d'état fomenté par un certain Grumman il y a un peu plus d'un siècle déjà, afin que celui-ci puisse accéder au poste tant convoité de Führer, avant d'à son tour laisser sa place à un jeune Général qui avait fait du pays la Démocratie qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

Assez facile, sachant que notre professeur nous avait bassiné presque tout un trimestre avec cette histoire, et l'heure de déjeuner était arrivée plutôt rapidement.

Un sandwich à la fraîcheur douteuse plus tard et il était temps d'y retourner, l'inquiétude commençant peu à peu à se peindre sur le visage de mes petits camarades au fur et à mesure que l'horloge murale approchait inexorablement des 14h.

Encore aujourd'hui, je ne comprends pas vraiment quel était leur problème.

La Physique-Chimie, soit tu sais, soit tu ne sais pas, avec un peu de raisonnement par dessus tes révisions et puis basta.

Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, donc, aussi j'en étais rendu à tromper mon ennui en attendant le début de l'épreuve en jouant machinalement avec mon stylo bic, ne relevant même pas la tête quand l'un des surveillants chargé de nous superviser durant les heures à venir s'empara de ma carte d'identité nonchalamment posée à l'extrémité de la table.

Avec le recul, je me dis qu'il aurait sûrement fallu que je demeure dans cet état d'indifférence passive.

Mais non, à la place, j'en étais à me dire qu'il prenait tout de même beaucoup de temps pour une simple vérification lorsque les mots avaient retentis, déclaration de guerre des plus viles qui soient :

« Ils acceptent les nains de jardin en Terminale ? »

Il avait fallu environ deux secondes pour que ces mots se frayent un chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau, et à peu près moitié moins de temps pour sauter sur mes pieds, frapper la table des paumes de mes mains à l'en faire trembler et hurler dans toute la salle avec la colère qui me caractérise si bien dans ce genre de situations :

« Qui est-ce qui est si petit qu'on pourrait encore le croire à l'école primaire ?! »

Comment ça, une réaction parfaitement excessive vu le ton tout sauf agressif de mon interlocuteur ? Mais je ne vous permets pas, je gère comme je l'entends toute remarque que l'on peut avoir à faire au sujet de ma taille, c'est clair ?

Et _non_ , je ne suis pas _petit_ , c'est juste la perception des autres qui est altérée.

Tiens, d'ailleurs, en parlant des autres, j'avais pu voir que tous les gens que je connaissais tentaient de dissimuler avec plus ou moins de difficulté leur amusement ou leur agacement, cela dépendait des cas, tandis que j'avais complètement terrorisé la moitié de ceux que je n'avais jamais vus de ma vie.

Bah, ils s'en remettraient.

À cet instant, mon attention s'était entièrement de nouveau focalisée sur le Surveillant qui venait de parler, ma colère retombant d'un degré lorsque je pus constater que _merde,_ cet enfoiré était beau.

 _Vraiment_ beau, en particulier avec ce sourire moqueur qui refusait de quitter son visage.

Oui, oui, je préfère les hommes, depuis longtemps, avait eu quelques petits amis avant ça, blablabla, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas encore intégré l'idée et que ça dérange, vous connaissez le chemin jusqu'à la sortie.

Bref, même si ça me fait presque honte de l'admettre, j'en étais rendu à le dévisager comme une pauvre petite collégienne face à son premier béguin quand il avait une fois de plus ouvert la bouche, et certainement pas pour exprimer une pensée philosophique profonde :

« Mais toi enfin, qui d'autre ? »

Très bien, c'en était trop.

Gueule d'ange ou pas, le coup de poing qui avait suivi, il l'avait parfaitement mérité, d'autant plus qu'Izumi aurait été particulièrement fière du résultat.

Non pas que j'avais l'intention de lui dire un jour que j'avais frappé un Surveillant à moins de dix minutes du début des épreuves.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, je tiens tout de même un minimum à la vie.

J'avais ensuite pu l'observer avec une satisfaction plus que certaine se vautrer sur le linoleum crasseux, sentiment qui atteignit son comble lorsque je pus voir quelques gouttes de sang perler de son nez.

Oh, et arrêtez de faire cette tête, il était certain qu'il vivrait parfaitement, quoi que puissent en dire tous ces crétins qui étaient en train de s'agglutiner autour de lui et de paniquer.

Je n'avais cependant pas pu profiter plus de quelques instants de mon œuvre, ce type ayant été rapidement évacué de la salle, ne laissant que son collègue aux yeux rouges et à l'impressionnante cicatrice sur le front pour nous surveiller durant l'intégralité de l'épreuve.

Inutile de vous dire qu'avec sa tête de tueur en série, tout le monde avait filé droit, y compris les fauteurs de trouble habituels.

Et je vous interdis de me compter dans le lot, je ne faisais que défendre mon honneur bafoué, _moi_.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que l'épreuve fila à une vitesse assez déconcertante, et c'est sous les regards éberlués des trois quarts de la salle que je quittai les lieux moins de deux heures après que l'on nous ait autorisé à commencer, mon quasi-sprint vers les portes du bâtiment étant malheureusement momentanément interrompu par une femme que je n'avais encore jamais vue de ma vie.

Grande, de longs cheveux blonds lui tombant souplement dans le dos et deux yeux froids me tuant à cet instant littéralement du regard, elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de prononcer un seul mot pour m'arrêter, puis était ensuite venue se planter devant moi d'un pas raide, déclarant d'une voix toute aussi sèche :

« Alors comme ça, on s'amuse à troubler l'ordre et à frapper des employés de la Fonction Publique juste avant le début d'une épreuve particulièrement importante ? »

Je déglutis difficilement, ayant alors eu l'impression plus que désagréable de me retrouver face à Izumi, bien que le badge qu'elle portait sur son blazer bleu indique ''O. Armstrong''.

« Rien à répondre ? Sage décision. Et tu sais ce qui serait également sage ? Que tu ailles présenter tes plus plates excuses à Monsieur Mustang. Oh, ne te méprends pas, je n'ai que mépris pour cet imbécile, mais je ne permettrai jamais que l'on bafoue à ce point l'autorité dans _mon_ établissement _._ Oh, et si jamais vous ne vous donnez pas cette peine, sachez que je le saurais, et que je m'arrangerais personnellement pour que vous ne puissiez plus passer une seule épreuve cette année. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Monsieur Elric ? »

Je n'avais même pas essayé de savoir comment est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu apprendre mon nom, me contenant de hocher vigoureusement la tête sous son regard appréciateur.

« Bien. Maintenant que les choses sont claires entre nous, je vous suggère d'aller l'attendre près du portail principal : cet abruti n'a pas encore quitté l'infirmerie, mais il faudra bien qu'il le fasse un jour, n'est-ce pas ? Allez ouste, dehors, et plus vite que ça ! »

Je ne me l'étais pas fait dire deux fois, filant au pas de course jusqu'à un arbre auquel je m'adossai ensuite, poussant un bref soupir d'agacement une fois la tension du moment retombée avant de rallumer mon téléphone portable en espérant y trouver une certaine distraction.

Après tout si l'autre abruti avait déjà passé deux heures à l'infirmerie pour rien, qui aurait pu dire combien de temps encore j'allais devoir connement faire le pied de grue ici.

Heureusement ou malheureusement pour moi, je dois avouer que je ne le sais toujours pas, il avait fini par se montrer à peine cinq minutes plus tard, l'air passablement agacé par je ne sais quoi mais autrement en bonne santé.

Bon, c'était déjà ça de pris.

Il ne m'avait pas encore vu, mais ne pouvait certainement pas me manquer étant donné que nous étions à ce moment les deux seules personnes présentes dans la vaste cour bétonnée, aussi je baissai vivement la tête et fit semblant d'être particulièrement absorbé par l'écran de mon portable, peu désireux d'être celui qui allait devoir faire le premier pas.

Il fallait pas non plus dépasser les bornes.

« C'était rapide, pour de la Physique-Chimie. »

Et ça y était, il m'avait de nouveau adressé la parole, et s'était approché de manière suffisamment silencieuse pour que je sois tout de même légèrement surpris de l'entendre à nouveau.

Enfoiré.

J'avais cependant rapidement repris contenance et marmonné quelque chose au sujet de l'incompétence de ceux censés préparer les examens, ce qui avait eu l'air de le surprendre même s'il ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet.

Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air prêt à reprendre la parole, le crétin, aussi c'est en me faisant violence que je parvins enfin à ajouter :

« Désolé, pour le coup. J'aurais pas dû. »

Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait à avoir l'air aussi surpris, hein ? Je savais faire preuve de civisme enfin, même si c'était dans le cas présent complètement forcé, comme je me fis une joie de lui préciser de manière plutôt crue.

Attendez, et maintenant il essayait de me faire le coup du respect dû aux aînés et, encore plus, à celui dû au personnel de l'établissement ? Du haut de sa petite vingtaine ?

À d'autres, je n'allais certainement pas me renier pour ses beaux yeux. Ou toute autre partie toute aussi agréable à regarder de son anatomie.

Merde.

Je ne venais pas juste de penser ça, oubliez.

C'est à peu près à ce moment là que j'avais décidé qu'il serait bien plus prudent de battre en retraite avant qu'il ne cause plus de dégâts, et j'avais déjà attrapé mon sac d'un geste vif quand il avait sournoisement déclaré :

« Vu l'état dans lequel j'ai retrouvé mon nez, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que oui, nous sommes quittes. Et ces excuses alors, quel manque de conviction vraiment ! Je me demande ce que pensera le directeur du centre d'examen de tout ça, avait-il achevé en faisant mine de réfléchir. »

Une vision furtive d'Armstrong me passa aussitôt par la tête, et malgré la colère que je pouvais sentir bouillonner avec de plus en plus de violence en moi, j'avais demandé du ton le plus poli que je pouvais sortir étant données les circonstances :

« Et donc, que faut-il que je fasse pour me faire pardonner, _Monsieur_? »

Un sourire qui ne me disait absolument rien qui vaille était apparu sur son visage.

« Tu pourrais commencer par venir boire un verre avec moi. »

Attendez une minutes, _quoi_?! Non mais _quoi_?!

Toute ma personne devait à cet instant trahir mon ahurissement, étant donné à quel point il avait l'air de s'amuser, amusement qui laissa d'ailleurs place à quelque chose de bien plus sensuel lorsqu'il poursuivit :

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Juste un verre avec moi et j'oublie cette petite altercation. »

J'étais littéralement à deux doigts de m'étouffer de colère, obligé de serrer les poings à m'en faire mal aux jointures pour ne pas mettre à profit toutes ces années d'apprentissage auprès d'Izumi et lui expliquer ma façon de penser là, maintenant, tout de suite.

« Très bien, mais c'est toi qui payes. »

C'était sorti sur un ton complètement excédé, et croyez-moi, je l'étais, malgré cette maigre consolation qu'était celle de ne pas avoir à dépenser un seul cenz durant cette entrevue qui, je l'espérais sincèrement, serait la plus courte possible.

J'étais alors parti à toute vitesse, lui sur mes talons alors que nous fendions la foule se baladant dans les rues bondées du centre ville de East City, moi l'entraînant vers un bar dans lequel j'aimais bien me rendre avec mes amis durant mon temps libre.

La situation était déjà assez pénible comme ça, alors autant se retrouver en territoire connu.

Ça ne m'avait malheureusement pas beaucoup aidé lorsque le silence s'étira et s'étira une fois nos commandes apportées, et je vous jure que j'en étais presque venu à tout simplement me barrer quand il finit enfin par me demander ce que je comptais faire une fois le Bac en poche.

Je devais au moins lui reconnaître ça, ce sujet plutôt neutre avait réussi à quelque peu rompre la glace, bien que je n'aie pas réussi une seule fois à lui faire dire lui-même ce qu'il comptait bien vouloir faire de sa vie.

J'avais décidé de ne pas relever, me sentant désormais assez détendu pour ne pas avoir envie de démarrer une dispute inutile, acceptant même de lui parler un peu d'Alphonse et d'Envy tandis que lui m'expliquait que même s'ils ne partageaient aucuns liens de sang, il y avait quelqu'un qu'il considérait volontiers comme son frère.

Ouais, tu parles. Personnellement, je ne couche avec aucun des miens, cette idée ô combien saugrenue ne m'ayant même jamais traversé l'esprit.

Mais je m'égare.

J'avais également brièvement évoqué Izumi et Sig, omettant cependant soigneusement d'évoquer pourquoi est-ce que Al et moi ne vivions pas avec nos parents en premier lieu.

Il n'avait posé aucune question à ce sujet, et même si je préférerai crever plutôt que de l'admettre, je lui en étais sur le coup plutôt reconnaissant.

Les deux heures suivantes avaient ainsi été passées autour de conversations plutôt banales sans pour autant en être ennuyeuses, moi me taisant chaque fois qu'il essayait de m'en faire dire un peu plus sur ma vie tout en refusant de me parler de la sienne.

Je voyais bien à son air troublé qu'il avait parfaitement saisi mon petit manège, et ça ne m'avait pas rendu peu fier, croyez-moi.

J'avais cependant été forcé de revenir à la réalité lorsque mon téléphone portable avait vibré de manière fort peu discrète contre ma cuisse droite, mon visage perdant progressivement toutes couleurs quand je lus les quelques mots envoyés par Izumi :

« _Je ne sais pas où tu as disparu sans prévenir, mais tu ferais mieux de rappliquer le plus vite possible si tu tiens à ne pas trop souffrir_. »

Ça avait fait rire Roy – Oui, il avait quand même bien fallu que je finisse par apprendre son prénom à un moment ou un autre de nos déambulations dans les rues – qui croyait très certainement à une métaphore un peu trop poussée.

Autant vous dire qu'il avait vite déchanté quand il avait été enfin temps pour lui de rencontrer le couple Curtis quelques mois plus tard.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je m'étais précipitamment levé en me fendant même de brèves excuses, et que j'aurai sans doute filé tout aussi rapidement s'il ne m'avait pas subitement demandé mon numéro de téléphone.

Je lui avais aussitôt donné, tant parce que j'étais à moitié persuadé qu'il ne me rappellerait de toute façon jamais que parce que je n'avais clairement pas le temps d'inventer une bonne excuse pour ne pas m'exécuter.

Puis j'étais parti, rentrant en un temps record et prenant quelques coups bien placés que je n'avais pas réussi à esquiver avant qu'Izumi ne me demande enfin ce que j'avais fait du reste de mon après-midi.

J'avais bien entendu éludé la partie où j'avais frappé un adulte – je suis sarcastique – je tenais tout de même un minimum à la vie, et avais simplement marmonné que l'un des Surveillants m'avait invité à boire un verre après la fin des épreuves.

Passées les quelques questions de rigueurs de la part de ma tutrice au sujet de ce fameux ''Roy Mustang'', il avait ensuite fallu faire face à quelque chose de tout aussi envahissant et gênant : l'excitation d'Alphonse.

Parce que oui, selon lui, j'avais un problème dans la gestion de mes relations aux autres êtres humains et devais travailler un peu plus dessus, le fait que quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi étant pour lui la consécration ultime de tous ses efforts.

On passera sur le fait que sa mémoire sélective semblait avoir effacé toute trace de mes deux précédents petits-amis, ça, vous l'aviez sans doute déjà deviné.

Autant dire que l'ambiance à la maison avait été plutôt électrique les deux semaines qui avaient suivies, Al commençant enfin à se calmer précisément le jour où l'autre crut bon d'enfin me contacter à nouveau.

Et rien qu'à cause de l'Enfer qu'il m'avait indirectement fait endurer de part ses invitations à la con, je fis semblant de ne pas le reconnaître après avoir décroché et me délectai ensuite de l'agacement que je pouvais percevoir dans sa voix.

Puéril, et alors ?

C'était tellement bon.

Il proposait qu'on se revoie, cette fois-ci dans un endroit de son choix.

J'avais accepté, à moitié parce que j'étais désormais franchement curieux de savoir ce qui pourrait bien se passer ensuite que parce que depuis le début des vacances, je m'ennuyais profondément.

Je peux néanmoins vous dire que ça n'avait plus jamais été le cas après ce deuxième rendez-vous, puisqu'il ne s'était ensuite pratiquement pas passé un jour sans que nous ne nous voyions, ces rencontres ponctuées d'un rapprochement que je n'avais jusqu'à alors jamais connu.

J'avais cependant pris un malin plaisir à freiner les choses, tant parce qu'il était très drôle de le voir lutter contre sa frustration que parce que, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais envie de faire les choses sérieusement et de ne pas les presser.

C'est ainsi que ce ne fut pas avant que le mois d'août soit extrêmement avancé que je l'embrassai pour la première fois, y prenant bien plus de plaisir que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu.

Puis j'avais continué à le faire languir un bon mois encore avant que nous ne fassions enfin l'amour pour la première fois, et je dois admettre que j'avais été obligé de me faire violence pour faire glisser mon pantalon le long de mes jambes en sachant qu'il verrait pour la première fois cet Automail dont il n'avait jusque là que entendu parler.

Qu'on ne se le cache pas, les cicatrices ne sont vraiment pas belles à voir, j'avais eu droit à suffisamment de regards emplis de pitié ou de dégoût dans ma vie pour le savoir.

Pourtant, encore une fois, il n'avait rien dit, son expression restant même indéchiffrable quand il avait regardé pour la première fois.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi en penser, mais mes éventuelles questions avaient rapidement été balayées à mesure que la nuit progressait et que je me perdais avec lui quelque part loin de tous mes soucis quotidiens.

Encore quelques semaines et je savais que c'était foutu, que j'étais violemment et irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de Roy, sans que je n'ai pu le voir venir ou faire quoi que ce soir pour l'empêcher.

Avec le recul, je me dis que si j'avais su, peut-être que je me serais même abstenu de lui adresser la parole quand il avait fait cette remarque fatidique sur ma taille.

Quoi, pourquoi dire ça alors que j'avais – _nous avions_ – à priori tout pour être heureux ?

Cela tient à peu de choses à vrai dire.

Après quelques temps passés avec Roy, j'en étais bien inévitablement venu à côtoyer de près ou de loin son entourage, apprenant ainsi au passage toutes ces histoires peu reluisantes que l'on racontait sur sa vie sentimentale.

Au début, je n'y faisais pas plus attention que cela, les mettant surtout sur le compte de l'amplification du bouche à oreille ainsi que l'acharnement de quelques exs particulièrement rancuniers ou rancunières.

Puis j'avais constaté le nombre impressionnant de ces exs.

Puis, plus tard encore, ça avait commencé.

Les regards appréciateurs dirigés vers de belles jeunes femmes ou de beaux jeunes hommes, les flirts à n'en plus finir, les contacts qui durent plus longtemps que nécessaire et, j'avais manqué de tuer quelqu'un la première fois que je l'avais appris, les coups d'un soir.

Il paraît qu'il a toujours agi comme ça, que c'est sa façon d'être qu'il y a très peu de chances qu'il change un jour d'attitude.

Ça fait mal.

Les mensonges qu'il invente sur ses réelles destinations lorsqu'il sort sans moi, ceux qu'il tente quasi-désespérément de monter quand je le prends sur le fait, de voir qu'il continue malgré toutes ses belles promesses que jamais ô grand jamais, une telle chose ne se reproduira.

Plus que tout, ça fait mal de me dire que je ne suis pas, et que je ne serai sans doute, jamais assez.

Pourquoi je reste alors, si je semble si malheureux ?

Parce qu'il n'y a pas que ça.

Parce que quand on est ensemble, j'ai de nouveau l'impression de vivre l'été de notre rencontre, parce que dans ces moments là, j'ai l'illusion ô combien douce que tout va bien.

N'allez cependant pas croire que je vis cette situation sans rien dire, oh que non.

Chaque fois que ce genre de merde arrive, je gueule.

Je crie, de préférence le plus fort et le plus longtemps possible, cédant même parfois à l'impulsion de lui donner un ou deux coups bien placés.

Ça me donne cette fois-ci l'illusion de faire quelque chose, et m'aide à me sentir juste un peu moins pathétique que je ne le suis déjà.

Al a déjà essayé d'intervenir un nombre incalculable de fois depuis qu'il a appris ce qui se passait.

À chaque fois, je l'en ai empêché.

Il ne comprend pas.

Je dois avouer que moi non plus, d'ailleurs.

Une fois seulement, il a presque réussi à me faire partir.

Le lendemain, Roy me proposait de venir emménager avec lui et j'acceptai immédiatement, avec l'infime espoir qu'enfin, peut-être, ces montagnes russes émotionnelles dans lesquelles j'étais coincé depuis un an déjà allaient finalement cesser.

Naïf, je sais, mais que voulez-vous : le type qui a un jour dit que l'amour rend aveugle n'est pas si con que l'on veut bien le croire.

Voilà donc où j'en suis désormais, seul, assis comme un con au beau milieu de la nuit sur un lit dans lequel je serais censé dormir confortablement aux côtés de l'espèce d'enfoiré que j'aime, enfoiré sans doute d'ailleurs encore barré je ne sais où afin de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec qui passer la nuit.

Monde de merde.

Lentement, je me lève, déplaçant ma personne jusque dans la pièce à vivre où je traîne ensuite sans aucun but précis dans le noir, attendant simplement le retour de l'autre, histoire de lui communiquer ma façon de penser.

Je finis par m'asseoir sur le canapé au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, mais c'est finalement près d'une heure qu'il me faut encore attendre avant que je n'entende enfin de lourds pas derrière la porte d'entrée.

Aussitôt, je saute sur mes pieds, attendant patiemment que Roy ait fini de se battre avec la serrure et ait pénétré dans la pièce avant d'allumer la lumière sans aucune sommation.

Il ferme brusquement les yeux, ne s'y étant manifestement pas attendu, et a ensuite du mal à les rouvrir tant il semble être gêné par la luminosité.

Dix secondes de plus et j'identifie enfin cette odeur immonde qui émane de tous les pores de sa peau comme étant celle de l'alcool, et immédiatement mon regard se fait bien plus dur que ce qu'il n'est déjà.

Je déteste quand il se met dans cet état et que je suis là pour le voir.

Ça me rappelle beaucoup trop certains soirs où Al et moi, on retrouvait Maman assise seule à la table de la cuisine à essayer d'oublier que sa route avait un jour croisé celle d'un enfoiré sans coeur.

« Il est plus d'une heure du matin, je finis par commencer d'une voix glaciale. Je peux savoir où est-ce que tu étais ?

— Chez Maes, me répond-il immédiatement, et sa franchise m'étonne autant que sa réponse accentue ma colère. »

J'ai déjà parlé de Maes Hughes, vous vous souvenez ? Le type que Roy connaît depuis des lustres et en est presque venu à considérer comme son propre frère.

Enjoué, drôle, attentionné – en particulier avec Gracia, sa petite amie – terriblement à l'écoute des autres, _gentil_. C'est aussi quelqu'un qui semble toujours être au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans la vie des autres, et qui cache une terrible intelligence sous ses airs de gros nounours un peu benêt.

Je sais qu'il m'aime bien.

Ou alors, il joue extrêmement bien la comédie, à chaque fois que nous sommes ensemble ou qu'il parle de moi à quelqu'un.

J'aurai aimé qu'il pousse la gentillesse jusqu'à ne pas coucher avec mon mec quand ça lui prenait, mais ça, c'était apparemment trop demander.

Je ne pense d'ailleurs pas que Gracia le sache, et je ne serai certainement pas celui qui lui dira.

Une seule personne blessée et en colère, c'est déjà amplement suffisant.

Et vous savez ce que c'est le pire dans tout ça ? Que je n'arrive même pas à vraiment détester Maes. Je veux dire, ce type est à part ça tellement bien sous tous rapports que même quand j'essaye d'être désagréable avec lui, il me sourit gentiment, comme s'il comprenait parfaitement ma réaction et, pire, l'acceptait sans broncher et continuait à me témoigner la même sympathie jour après jour.

Une situation à s'arracher les cheveux, donc, et je sens mes poings se serrer un peu plus alors que je déclare d'un ton sourd :

« Oui, Maes, bien sûr. Il fallait absolument que ça soit Maes, ça ne pouvait pas juste être un ou une inconnue ramassée en boîte de nuit. Alors, dis-moi, vous vous êtes bien amusés avec _Maes_?

— Pas vraiment, non, fait-il sur le même ton cassant, et je dois faire appel à la moindre parcelle de volonté qui me reste pour ne pas éclater d'un grand rire moqueur.

— Ben voyons. Ça doit bien faire, quoi, trois jours que t'as pas tiré ton coup ? Tu n'as jamais été capable de tenir plus longtemps que ça, et si jamais ça ne se fait pas avec moi, c'est avec quelqu'un d'autre. Aie au moins les couilles de t'assumer, Mustang, mais par pitié arrête de jouer au lâche avec moi. »

Je sais que quelque chose ne va vraiment pas à l'instant même où je vois une lueur mauvaise danser au fond de ses yeux, une expression dangereuse qui me donne instinctivement envie de reculer de plusieurs pas.

J'ai cependant à peine le temps d'y penser qu'il a déjà fondu sur moi, s'emparant de manière douloureuse de mon poignet droit et sifflant d'une voix glaçante :

« Oui, tu as parfaitement raison, ça doit bien faire trois jours maintenant. D'ailleurs, puisque le problème a l'air de te concerner à ce point, pourquoi ne pas m'aider à le résoudre ? »

Je dois avouer que sur le coup, je ne comprends absolument pas où est-ce qu'il veut en venir.

Puis je sens mon sang se figer dans mes veines alors qu'il me traîne jusque dans la chambre à coucher, ne me lâchant que pour me jeter sur le matelas où j'atterris lourdement sur le dos.

J'essaye aussitôt de me relever, tous mes sens en alerte, pour être stoppé à mi-course par tout le poids de son corps qui pèse sur le mien.

Jamais jusqu'ici je n'avais vraiment fait attention à cette tête ainsi que ce poids de plus qu'il a, cette réalité venant me frapper avec la force d'une gifle en plein visage.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?! je trouve quand même le moyen de crier sans que la panique qui commence à me gagner ne soit perceptible dans ma voix. »

Moins d'une seconde plus tard il m'embrasse avec violence, mes mains que j'ai instinctivement levées pour le repousser désormais fermement emprisonnées dans l'une des siennes.

Je commence à avoir du mal à respirer lorsqu'il s'arrête enfin, ma respiration erratique se bloquant au milieu d'une longue inhalation quand je sens soudain sa main libre descendre de plus en plus bas le long de ma peau, avant de finalement s'arrêter au niveau de l'élastique maintenant en place le bas de mon pyjama.

« Arrête ! je parviens enfin à crier après avoir retrouvé un semblant de souffle, commençant également à violemment me débattre sous lui. »

Il ne semble cependant pas près d'arrêter ce qu'il est en train de faire, bien au contraire, et me tiens toujours solidement en place malgré mes violents débattements.

Pourtant, il finit par légèrement se décaler sur la gauche, pas assez pour que je puisse tenter une véritable sortie, mais suffisamment pour permettre de libérer ma lourde prothèse en métal de sous lui.

Je n'hésite pas une seule seconde et c'est de toutes mes forces sur le coup de pied part, le cueillant pile au niveau des côtes.

La douleur se lit instantanément sur son visage mais je ne prends pas le temps de m'en réjouir, redoublant au contraire mes efforts pour enfin lui faire lâcher prise.

Je sens que j'y presque, et je suis à deux doigts de pousser un cri victorieux lorsqu'il resserre soudainement sa prise autour de mes poignets, tandis que son autre main retrousse tout aussi vivement la jambe gauche de mon pantalon et se pose sans aucune douceur sur mon genou.

J'ai à peine le temps de me demander ce qu'il compte faire qu'il a déjà la main sur une petite pièce en forme de levier cachée juste derrière le genou, son regard dur rivé sur le mien, qui doit désormais refléter toute la détresse que je ressens.

Non, non, non, non…

Un discret ''clic'' retentit, et après, plus rien.

Ou plutôt, si, un long cri qui qui couvre pendant un instant tout autre son, un cri que je réalise après quelques secondes être le mien.

Détacher ou rattacher un Automail est particulièrement douloureux, comme j'avais un jour eu le malheur de l'expliquer à cet enfoiré.

Il ne semble d'ailleurs pas en avoir terminé avec et tire sans aucune précaution dessus, envoyant de nouvelles vagues de douleur dans tout mon corps.

Du coin de l'œil, je le vois le lancer quelque part à l'autre bout de la pièce mais n'y prête presque pas attention, trop occupé à essayer de contrôler les tremblements qui secouent désormais tout mon corps sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, ceux-ci s'accentuant encore lorsqu'il reprend là où il s'était arrêté plus tôt et recommence ses caresses.

J'ai peur, un genre de peur que je n'ai encore jamais expérimentée, celui qui fait monter à mes yeux des larmes que je refuse farouchement de laisser couler malgré la situation alors que je parviens à articuler d'une voix faible qui me donne envie de vomir :

« Arrête… Je t'en prie, arrête… »

Enfin, _enfin_ , il cesse et je respire un peu mieux, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ne commence à approcher son visage du mien et que je ne me crispe de manière douloureuse, redoutant ce qu'il pouvait bien encore avoir en réserve.

« De toute façon, je doute que tu en vailles la peine. »

Mon coeur se glace complètement à ces mots, me les entendre dire étant bien plus douloureux que les penser silencieusement au quotidien.

Je suis sur le coup tellement bouleversé que je ne réalise pas tout de suite qu'il m'a enfin lâché, mais le sourire mauvais qu'il me lance ensuite avant de disparaître, lui, ne m'échappe pas.

La porte d'entrée vient de claquer, et pourtant je n'esquisse toujours pas le moindre mouvement, encore trop sous le choc de tout ce qui vient de se passer, ne sortant de cette sorte de torpeur que lorsque je sens quelque chose d'humide couler le long de mes deux joues.

Aussitôt j'essuie les larmes avec rage, me détestant un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passe, puis me force ensuite à me lever malgré mon déséquilibre certain, avant de me laisser tomber dans le coin où a valsé l'Automail.

À première vue, il n'est pas du tout endommagé, ce qui ne me surprend finalement pas plus que ça étant donné la qualité du travail de Winry, ce qui m'amène lentement mais sûrement à un autre problème :

Il va falloir le remettre, ne serait-ce que pour être parfaitement libre de mes mouvements, ce que je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir supporter pour le moment.

« _Lâche_ , murmure une petite voix dans ma tête, que je choisis de soigneusement envoyer se faire foutre en alignant enfin ma jambe avec la prothèse avant de la réenclencher d'un coup sec.

Cette fois-ci, je m'y étais préparé, aussi je me mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang afin de pas émettre le moindre son, me laissant ensuite aller contre le mur en attendant que le plus gros de la douleur passe.

Enfin, quand j'ai de nouveau les idées assez claires pour réfléchir, je finis par me poser la question fatidique : qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

Rester ici pour l'instant me semble absolument hors de question, tant parce que l'endroit me donne à présent la nausée que parce que j'ai tout sauf envie de tomber nez à nez avec Roy quand il finira par revenir, ce qui ne me laisse qu'une option réellement valide à mes yeux.

C'est donc lentement que je me remets sur pieds, me rendant dans le salon là où j'ai abandonné mon portable plus tôt dans la soirée et hésitant un instant à cliquer que le nom ''Al'' quand je vois qu'il est presque deux heures du matin.

D'un côté, je n'ai pas envie de le déranger plus que nécessaire en lui demandant en plus de venir me chercher.

De l'autre, je sais qu'il s'écoulera quelques heures avant que je puisse de nouveau marcher parfaitement normalement, et que les 45 minutes qui me séparent habituellement de l'appartement de mon frère lorsque je m'y rends à pieds se changeraient facilement en ces quelques heures.

Je décide finalement d'essayer une fois, puis me débrouiller par mes propres moyens si jamais il ne répond pas.

Alors j'appuie enfin sur l'icône d'appel, écoutant fébrilement la tonalité résonner dans le silence de l'appartement.

Une…

Deux…

Trois…

Quatre…

À la cinquième, la boîte vocale se déclenche et j'entends sa voix joyeuse me demander de lui laisser un message, ce que je ne juge pas vraiment nécessaire étant donné que s'il ne s'est pas réveillé, je serai sans doute déjà chez lui quand il sera en état de l'écouter.

C'est donc la mort dans l'âme que je commence à rassembler quelques unes de mes affaires dans un vieux sac noir, en étant environ à la moitié de mon entreprise lorsque mon téléphone se met subitement à sonner sur ma gauche.

Je n'ai même pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil pour savoir qui c'est, et c'est l'estomac tordu par des nœuds douloureux que je finis par décrocher au bout d'une bonne dizaine de secondes, me fendant d'un ''allô ?'' peu convaincu.

« Grand Frère ? Je suis tellement désolée, j'ai essayé de répondre, mais le temps que je réalise que c'était mon portable qui m'avait réveillé, il avait déjà arrêté de sonner.

— Désolé, je m'excuse machinalement, m'en voulant à présent de ne pas avoir été capable de patienter jusqu'au lendemain.

— Arrête de dire des bêtises et dis-moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé de suffisamment grave pour que tu m'appelles au beau milieu de la nuit, répond-il d'un ton sérieux que je ne lui ai entendu que deux ou trois fois auparavant, toujours dans des circonstances peu agréables.

— Je… »

N'ai absolument pas envie de lui dire la vérité pour le moment.

Parce que c'est encore trop proche, parce que le peu de stabilité qui restait de ce côté-ci de mon existence vient de voler en éclats, parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'Al sache à quel point son grand frère est pitoyable.

« Je peux faire quelque chose ? reprend-il d'une voix plus douce après que mon silence se soit étendu pendant quelques instants, ce qui me rappelle enfin la raison première de mon appel.

— Je… Pardon, je sais qu'il est très tard, merde, on pourrait même presque dire qu'il est très tôt, mais tu veux bien… je déglutis difficilement. Tu veux bien venir me chercher ? Pardon, j'aurai bien marché, mais il y a eu un petit… Problème avec mon Automail, et pour l'instant, je ne peux pas vraiment. »

Al devient tout à coup tellement silencieux à l'autre bout du fil que je suis à deux doigts de vérifier si notre appel n'a tout simplement pas été coupé pour une quelconque raison lorsque je l'entends soudain gronder d'une voix sourde :

« Qu'est-ce qu' _il_ a fait ? Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il _t'a_ fait ? »

Je feins l'ignorance presque assez rapidement pour paraître parfaitement crédible :

« De qui est-ce que tu parles ?

— Oh pitié, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu veux subitement partir de chez toi le plus vite possible et que cet espèce d'enfoiré n'a rien à voir avec ça ?! »

Je sursaute légèrement, peu habitué à entendre ce genre de mots dans la bouche de mon petit frère.

« Écoute, je reprends d'un ton qui se veut posé, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, mais si jamais tu ne peux pas venir, c'est pas grave, je comprendrais parfaitem…

— Plus de conneries, j'ai dit. Je suis déjà en bas de chez moi, je fais au plus vite, mais je te préviens : à un moment ou à un autre, il va falloir qu'on discute sérieusement. »

Oh, mais je n'en doute pas, je pense sarcastiquement alors qu'il raccroche sans plus s'appesantir sur le sujet.

Cette conversation m'a cependant laissé un goût amer dans la bouche.

Je déteste me disputer avec Alphonse, en particulier quand le conflit tourne autour de ce sujet épineux qu'est Roy. Je ne compte d'ailleurs plus le nombre de fois où j'ai dû l'empêcher d'avoir une petite ''conversation'' avec ce dernier, ce qui conduisait inévitablement à au moins quelques jours de froid entre nous.

Merde, je me sens de nouveau mal.

Je vous jure que d'habitude, je ne suis pas comme ça, bien loin que là.

Faut croire que vous avez vraiment bien choisi votre moment pour débarquer.

Je ne me rends compte du temps que j'ai passé perdu dans mes pensées que quand trois coups secs retentissent contre la porte d'entrée.

Je me lève aussitôt, enfilant rapidement une veste ainsi qu'une paire de baskets avant d'enfin ouvrir.

Al est là, posté exactement comme je l'avais imaginé à un ou deux détails près, fermement campé sur ses pied et les bras serrés contre sa poitrine alors qu'il me dévisage intensément comme pour essayer de lire dans mes pensées.

Je déteste quand il fait ça.

Non seulement parce qu'il parvient toujours à ses fins, étant donné que je ne suis pas particulièrement doué pour dissimuler mes émotions, mais également parce qu'il me fait énormément penser à Maman dans ces moments-là.

Je suis persuadé que je vais avoir droit à une leçon de morale en bonne et due forme, aussi j'ouvre la bouche pour me défendre avant même qu'il ait pu commencer quand il décroise doucement les bras et m'attire tout aussi délicatement contre lui, comme si j'étais une sorte d'objet fragile qui pouvait se briser au moindre contact un peu trop brusque.

Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps nous passons ainsi, tous les deux plantés dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que cette étreinte familière et rassurante sape de manière assez spectaculaire mes dernières réserves de self-contrôle, et qu'il me devient de plus en plus difficile de ne pas tout simplement céder et tout lui raconter là, maintenant, tout de suite.

« Allez viens, on s'en va. »

Il me prend par la main et commence à m'entraîner à sa suite, comme quand on était gosses, une boule se formant dans ma gorge alors que je baisse les yeux pour fuir son regard.

Je n'ai de toute façon pas besoin de le croiser pour deviner toute l'inquiétude qui s'y dissimule.

Le trajet est parfaitement silencieux, ce dont je lui suis particulièrement reconnaissant, et en un quart d'heure je me retrouve dans un appartement plus que familier, vu que c'était là que j'habitais avant de déménager.

La seule différence notable se trouvant être les trois chats qui viennent immédiatement à notre rencontre à peine j'ai eu le temps de poser mes affaires dans un coin, Al s'étant empressé de les adopter une fois que je n'ai plus été là pour m'y opposer.

Je souris légèrement à cette pensée, puis tourne la tête vers Al quand je vois qu'il essaye d'attirer mon attention :

« Ta chambre est toujours là, même s'il y a un peu de bazar dedans vu que je m'en sers surtout de débarras ou pour travailler. Repose-toi, et on reparlera de tout ça demain, d'accord ? »

J'acquiesce, même si je sais pertinemment que je serai aussi peu coopératif demain matin que maintenant.

D'une certaine façon, je pense qu'Al le sait, mais il a la gentillesse – ou la présence d'esprit, voyez ça comme vous voulez – de ne pas insister et me laisse tranquille alors que je disparais dans cette chambre que j'ai quitté il y a quelques semaines, me glissant sous les couvertures après m'être changé et m'endormant presque instantanément malgré ce à quoi je m'étais attendu, la fatigue ainsi que le stress cumulés tout au long de la nuit ayant finalement raison de moi.

oooOOOooo

J'ai mal absolument partout, et en particulier à la tête.

C'est la première pensée qui me traverse l'esprit alors que j'ouvre péniblement les yeux, un instant surpris de me retrouver nez à nez avec le papier peint couleur crème délavé recouvrant l'intégralité des murs de mon ancienne chambre, l'envie de retourner dormir pour l'éternité me prenant à la seconde même où je me rappelle enfin ce que je fais ici.

Sauf que l'horloge digitale trônant sur la minuscule table de chevet m'indique qu'il est présentement 7h01 du matin, ainsi que nous sommes bel et bien mardi.

Ce qui signifie que j'ai approximativement 45 minutes pour me préparer et déguerpir si je ne tiens pas à arriver en retard en cours.

Fais chier.

Je finis pourtant par me redresser à peine quelques secondes plus tard, mes pas me dirigeant par automatisme vers la toute petite cuisine, où j'espère bien trouver du café.

J'ai cependant à peine atteint le salon lorsque j'entends soudainement une clé tourner dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée, Al manifestement surpris de me voir alors qu'il termine de rentrer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout ? »

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? »

Nous avons posé nos questions en même temps à peu de choses près, mais la réponse d'Al n'est pas vraiment celle que j'attends :

« Tu as une mine épouvantable, tu ferais mieux de retourner dormir un peu.

— Cours à 8h. Hors de question. _Où est-ce que tu étais_? je répète avec plus d'insistance, jetant un regard suspicieux aux phalanges rougies de ses doigts.

— Je courrais après Mitzy, elle s'est enfuie ce matin quand j'ai sorti la poubelle. »

Son aplomb sans failles me donne presque envie de le croire sur parole.

Presque.

« Et donc, où est-ce qu'elle est maintenant ? »

Il hausse vaguement les épaules.

« Aucune idée, au parc sans doute. C'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, elle finira bien par revenir.

— Pourquoi sortir la chercher alors ?

— Parce que ces derniers temps, on a retrouvé plus de chats écrasés que d'habitude dans le quartier. Les gens font moins attention qu'avant quand ils roulent. »

Je ne le croie qu'à moitié mais n'insiste pas, n'en ayant de toute façon pas le temps ni vraiment envie, ce pourquoi j'attrape enfin une tasse de café brûlant sans un mot et me met en quête de quoi prendre des notes ainsi que de mon sac.

Après tout l'intégralité de mes affaires scolaires sont restées _là-bas_ , et j'ai tout sauf envie d'y remettre les pieds pour le moment.

Il est 7h43 quand je sors finalement de la salle de bain et attrape ce que j'ai réussi à trouver ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures, le tout sous le regard attentif d'Al.

« Ça te dérange si je t'emprunte ta voiture ? je demande, sachant que lui n'a cours que plus tard dans la matinée et donc le temps de marcher la demi-heure nécessaire pour se rendre à pieds de son appartement jusqu'à la Fac.

— Non, vas-y. Tu restes ici ce soir aussi ?

—…Oui, je réponds simplement, avant de déguerpir sans demander mon reste afin d'éviter toute question fâcheuse. »

Et arrêtez de me lancer ces regards atterrés, je fais encore ce que je veux.

La journée, quant à elle, semble passer au ralenti, rien de notable ne se produisant avant une heure de l'après-midi, heure à laquelle je remarque enfin les bleus sombres qui ont eu le temps de se former à chacun de mes poignets depuis la nuit dernière.

Merde, merde, merde, mer…

Je passe le reste de l'après-midi à tirer sur mes manches de manière frénétique chaque fois que ces dernières remontent un peu trop à mon goût, aucune de mes connaissances ne semblant heureusement remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Enfin, je suis libre de quitter les lieux aux alentours de 16h, récupérant Al au passage avant que nous ne rentrions tous les deux chez lui.

« Ça va ?

— Oui. »

Non.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

— Oui. »

Laisse-moi tranquille.

« Tu as faim ?

— Oui. »

J'ai envie de vomir.

« Il doit me rester du jus d'oranges et des cookies quelque part. »

J'acquiesce silencieusement, cherchant deux verres tandis que lui part à la recherche des gâteaux précédemment mentionnés, l'occasion pour moi de me rappeler que mon cher petit frère ainsi que ses centimètres en plus aiment à garder ses verres sur la dernière étagère du placard suspendu au mur.

Alors je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds, tendant mon bras droit presque à m'en faire mal, redoublant d'efforts lorsque je sens enfin le bout de mes doigts effleurer quelque chose de froid et lisse.

Un fracas assourdissant m'interrompt en plein geste et je sursaute violemment, ayant à peine le temps d'apercevoir les débris d'une assiette mêlés à des morceaux de cookies éparpillés sur le carrelage avant qu'Al ne me fasse brusquement pivoter par les épaules et ne se plante face à moi, l'air complètement furieux.

C'est arrivé tellement peu de fois dans sa vie que je reste l'espace d'un instant complètement figé sur place, ne sortant de cet état second que lorsqu'il me saisit avec force l'avant-bras, le relevant à hauteur de nos deux visages.

« Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça ?! me hurle-t-il ensuite sans préavis, et j'ai envie de me donner des baffes plus que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé dans ma vie. »

Quel con. Non mais quel con.

Bien sûr que ma manche était remontée au moment où j'avais tendu le bras, comment j'avais pu ne pas m'en apercevoir plus tôt ?!

Il est cependant trop tard pour réparer ça, et c'est d'un ton qui se veut glacial que je réponds à mon frère :

« Rien. Rien du tout. »

Sa colère semble alors doubler d'intensité, ce que j'aurais encore cru impossible moins de dix secondes auparavant.

« Arrête de raconter des conneries putain ! J'ai pas insisté aujourd'hui, parce que je sentais bien que c'était pas le moment, mais ça, ça… »

Il secoue légèrement la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu' _il_ t'a fait ? »

Mon regard se durcit au moins autant que le sien, et c'est avec facilement autant de colère que je rétorque :

« Bordel mais ça ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que je n'ai juste pas envie d'en parler ?!

— Si, et c'est bien ça le problème : parce que c'est suffisamment grave pour que tu refuses de revenir dessus ! »

Il fulmine, et je ne dois pas être dans un bien meilleur état.

Paraît qu'on est têtus dans la famille.

Ce pourquoi il me semble assez évident qu'on ne parviendra jamais à un compromis dans de telles conditions, aussi je ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre et je retourne m'enfermer dans ma chambre, tâchant de faire abstraction des coups régulièrement portés à ma porte en m'avançant dans mon travail.

Pas aussi efficace que je l'aurais voulu, mais c'est déjà ça je suppose.

Quelques heures passent ainsi dans une ambiance particulièrement lourde, et c'est seulement quand j'entends Al s'adresser à quelqu'un que je retourne dans le salon, captant seulement la fin de sa conversation :

« D'accord, merci beaucoup. À samedi. »

Il raccroche, l'air satisfait pour des raisons qui ne me disent rien qui vaille, mais je préfère me retirer avant qu'il ne me voit afin d'éviter toute confrontation.

De toute façon, quoi qu'il ait prévu, je finirais bien par le savoir à un moment ou à un autre.

Le reste de la semaine passe dans une tranquillité presque alarmante étant donné à quel point Al semblait décidé à obtenir gain de cause, aussi c'est plutôt mal à l'aise que je me lève le samedi matin, redoutant particulièrement ce qu'il avait bien pu prévoir.

Le moins que je puisse dire, c'est que je ne m'attendais absolument pas à voir débarquer Envy en milieu de matinée dans un glorieux « Salut, Crevette ! ».

Quelques cris indignés plus tard, quelques détails nécessaires à la compréhension partielle de cette énigme qu'est notre demi-frère adoré (à peine ironique, notez) :

Pour commencer, il faut savoir qu'il gagne sa vie de manière particulièrement louche, suffisamment en tout cas pour que des types peu recommandables viennent de temps à autres nous chercher des emmerdes à Al et moi sous prétexte d'une quelconque vengeance.

Le dernier assez con pour essayer a passé deux mois dans le coma, inutile de s'attarder sur ce genre de détails.

Deuxième point, et pas des moindres étant donnée l'histoire qui lie nos parents respectifs : il n'a jamais semblé nous détester.

Ce serait même plutôt le contraire, même s'il préférerait sans aucun doute crever plutôt que de l'admettre.

On ne se l'explique tout simplement pas, même si ça a ses avantages et, reconnaissons-le, un petit côté touchant.

N'allez jamais lui dire que j'ai pensé ça, je tiens à ma peau, rappelez-vous.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'Envy avait vraisemblablement laissé ses petites magouilles de côté pour venir s'occuper de mon cas, à la demande du sale traître qui se tient présentement à ses côtés qui plus est.

Je sens que le week-end va être long…

Ils ne perdent d'ailleurs pas de temps.

Quand ce n'est pas l'un qui revient à la charge, c'est l'autre, de manière plus ou moins violente et sans me laisser plus de quelques minutes de répit à chaque fois, à tel point que quand j'arrive enfin à aller me coucher ce soir-là, j'ai la voix à moitié cassée à force d'avoir crié.

Je dors à peine, trop nerveux ou réveillé par un cauchemar à chaque fois que je finis par m'endormir d'épuisement.

Le lendemain, je me lève plus nerveux et agité que jamais depuis le début de toutes ces conneries, les profondes cernes noires ayant élu domicile sous mes yeux ne semblant pas calmer les ardeurs des deux autres.

Au contraire, il n'y a désormais plus un seul instant que je puisse passer seul, leur harcèlement constant sapant peu à peu les minces réserves de volonté qu'il me reste.

Il est un peu plus de midi quand je finis par craquer de manière particulièrement violente, hurlant comme je ne l'ai jamais fait contre quiconque auparavant :

« Bordel mais c'est quoi que vous ne comprenez pas dans la phrase ''je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ?!'' C'est si difficile que ça à assimiler, ou alors vous êtes subitement devenus aussi cons l'un que l'autre ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut, que je le répète encore une fois c'est ça ?! Je. N'ai. Pas. Envie. D'en. Parler ! Là, c'est bon, vous allez enfin fermer vos gueules et me foutre la paix maintenant ?! »

Je chancelle à peine après avoir terminé, finalement rattrapé par la fatigue cumulée à un certain nombre de repas sautés, sentant vaguement qu'on m'attrape par les épaules et qu'on me fait doucement asseoir sur le canapé au cuir usé.

Je l'ai jamais aimé ce truc, vous savez, mais c'est ce qu'on a trouvé de moins cher avec Al au moment où il a fallu meubler l'appartement.

Je sais même pas pourquoi je suis en train de penser à ça, et ça ne dure de toute manière pas très longtemps.

En un instant, Al est venu s'asseoir à mes côtés et me tient désormais doucement la main, déclarant d'une voix toute aussi apaisante :

« On veut t'aider, vraiment, c'est tout. Mais c'est possible seulement si tu nous laisses essayer. »

J'aperçois du coin de l'œil Envy marmonner quelque chose avant de finalement acquiescer, l'air gêné, et les mots se mettent à sortir avant même que j'ai eu le temps de m'en rendre compte, eux m'écoutant dans un silence particulièrement attentif.

Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps on passe comme ça, tous les trois, mais j'ai à peine fini de parler qu'Envy disparaît dans la cuisine pour en revenir moins d'une minute plus tard avec un verre d'eau et deux petites pilules blanches, me tendant le tout avant d'ordonner calmement :

« Avale.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— T'occupes, avale. »

Je ne bouge toujours pas, et il soupire profondément :

« Tu me fais confiance, non ? »

C'est plus par lassitude des conflits permanents qu'autre chose que je finis par faire ce qu'il me demande, sombrant dans un profond sommeil sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait moins de cinq minutes plus tard.

oooOOOooo

Lorsque je me réveille, c'est avec la sensation de m'être enfin vraiment reposé, changement plus qu'agréable, si vous voulez tout savoir.

Puis je panique complètement quand le réveil m'annonce fièrement qu'il 11h21, lundi matin.

Bordel mais _qui_ dort une journée complète comme ça, je vous le demande ?!

Je me lève précipitamment, manquant de tomber à la renverse quand ma tête se met à me tourner, puis je déboule aussi vite que possible dans la cuisine.

Là, je trouve Al et Envy en train de tranquillement prendre un café, leur calme certain m'apaisant quelque peu avant qu'Envy ne déclare d'un ton nonchalant :

« Tiens, j'ai été récupérer le reste de tes affaires. »

Il me tend un sac noir plein à craquer dont je m'empare fébrilement, un millier de questions différentes défilant dans mon esprit.

« Il était pas là, précise-t-il comme s'il venait de lire dans mes pensées, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être légèrement déçu. »

J'ai cependant à peine le temps d'y penser qu'Al enchaîne :

« J'ai demandé à Rose de te prendre les cours que tu as manqué ce matin, tu pourras les lui demander quand tu iras cet après-midi. »

Je hausse un sourcil.

« Et tu ne comptes pas me garder enfermé ici jusqu'à ce que tu me juges apte à reprendre le cours de mon existence ?

— Non, je pense que ça serait particulièrement contre-productif. Par contre, je te préviens : interdiction de mettre un pied dehors tant que tu n'auras pas avalé un vrai repas. »

J'acquiesce simplement, commençant à dévorer ce qu'ils m'ont laissé de côté tandis qu'eux reprennent leur conversation comme si je ne les avais pas interrompus, continuant à se chamailler pour savoir qui du chien ou du chat est l'être le plus suprême.

Débat qu'ils mènent depuis qu'Al a l'âge de s'exprimer correctement, et dont la banalité et la familiarité me font beaucoup plus de bien que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

Passer du temps en compagnie de Rose ainsi que de quelques uns de nos autres amis également, et pour la première fois depuis une semaine, je m'endors sans avoir à me retourner dans tous les sens pendant des heures.

Les jours puis les semaines passent ainsi tandis qu'une routine se met doucement en place entre Al et moi, la seule ombre restant au tableau étant le silence absolu de Roy.

Rien.

Pas un appel, pas un message, pas même le moindre signe de vie.

À plusieurs reprises, j'ai failli l'appeler ou même me rendre chez n… _Lui_ , ses mots me revenant brutalement en mémoire me faisant à chaque fois reposer mon portable ou rebrousser chemin.

Il ne voulait plus de moi dans sa vie, il allait bien falloir que je m'y fasse à un moment ou à un autre.

Et pourtant, non, impossible.

Vous vous attendiez à quoi aussi, quand me rendre dans le moindre lieu public de cette foutue ville me faisait immanquablement penser à l'une de nos sorties ?

Tout ça pour dire que malgré tous les efforts d'Al pour que je me sente bien, j'avais de plus en plus l'impression d'étouffer au fil des mois, au point que lorsqu'il me proposa d'emménager avec lui à Dublith, où il pourrait enfin avoir accès à la filière qui l'intéressait vraiment, j'ai dit oui sans hésitations.

On a déménagé très vite, trouvant à se loger dans un immeuble pas trop loin de la Fac et avec un propriétaire plutôt sympa, bien qu'assez inquiétant par certains aspects.

Greed, il voulait qu'on l'appelle, parce qu'il voulait tout dans ce monde, à commencer par notre loyer tous les 5 du mois sans faute.

Une sacrée organisation, je vous dis.

Puis il y avait eu la rencontre avec les voisins.

La première fois qu'on a rencontré Ling, c'est quand il nous a supplié de l'héberger pour la nuit parce que sa colocataire l'avait une fois de plus mis à la porte.

Lorsqu'on lui avait demandé pourquoi, il avait simplement haussé les épaules et répondu que Lan Fan ne savait pas prendre un compliment sans toute suite s'emballer.

À l'époque, je croyais qu'il exagérait.

À l'époque.

Même si aujourd'hui encore j'ai l'impression que prendre râteau sur râteau l'amusait plus que cela ne l'ennuyait ou le décourageait vraiment.

De toute façon, il revenait immanquablement à la charge.

En un an qu'on a passé là-bas, je dois dire que j'ai enfin réussi à ranger Roy dans un coin reculé de ma tête et à agir complètement normalement, me sentant bien mieux qu'à East City.

Bien sûr, il arrivait parfois que j'y repense de manière inopinée.

Mais ce nouvel environnement arrivait toujours à me changer les idées, quoi qu'il advienne.

Jusqu'à ce fameux soir.

Forcément, y a jamais que des gens biens dans le voisinage.

Forcément, y a toujours le connard ou la connasse de service.

Notre connard à nous s'appelle Franck Archer.

D'après Greed, il aurait travaillé un temps pour l'armée avant d'être congédié pour d'obscures raisons, mais personne dans le coin n'est sûr de rien.

Grossier, bruyant, toujours à emmerder le monde, en particulier les gens qu'il considère comme étant plus faibles que lui.

Al me conseille de l'ignorer la plupart du temps, et la plupart du temps, je lui obéis : pas spécialement envie d'avoir des ennuis pour les beaux yeux de cet enfoiré.

Non mais bien sûr que je suis sarcastique, redescendez deux secondes sur Terre s'il vous plaît.

Bon, où est-ce que j'en étais déjà ?

Ah, oui, notre connard de service qui est rentré tellement bourré un soir qu'il a jeté son putain de mégot de cigarette mal éteint dans l'entrée de l'immeuble, en plein sur la moquette bleu ciel.

Tout est ensuite allé très vite, et même si l'alarme incendie a rapidement retenti, il n'en a pas moins été difficile de dévaler la cage d'escaliers sans se brûler gravement, le tout en crachant ses poumons bien entendu.

Mais on s'en sortait bien.

Du moins jusqu'au moment où on a enfin atteint l'entrée.

Je ne me rappelle pas grand-chose, juste d'un bruit assourdissant et du regard horrifié qu'Al m'avait lancé.

Je me suis réveillé le lendemain pour m'entendre dire qu'on allait plus que certainement devoir m'amputer le bras droit.

Vous savez, sur le coup, j'y ai même pas vraiment fait attention.

Parce qu'on ne savait toujours pas à ce moment-là si Al allait ou non survivre à ses blessures.

Le lendemain, on m'apprenait enfin qu'il vivrait de manière certaine, mais qu'il conserverait de nombreuses cicatrices.

Quarante-huit heures plus tard, on me disait que l'amputation était effectivement inévitable.

J'étais même pas triste, ou en colère.

Je me sentais surtout épuisé, je crois.

Physiquement comme mentalement.

Seul ''avantage'' dans cette situation, Winry avait commencé à se mettre au travail avant même de débouler en catastrophe de Resembool, si bien qu'en un mois, elle et Mamie étaient prêtes à m'opérer.

Connecter et déconnecter un Automail est particulièrement douloureux.

S'en faire greffer un, c'est à peu près mille fois pire.

Et cette fois-ci, je n'avais même pas Alphonse pour me soutenir durant l'opération et le difficile début de la rééducation.

Al s'était… Énormément renfermé sur lui-même après toutes ces conneries.

Il parlait moins, mangeait moins et, surtout, refusait de se montrer à moins de porter des vêtements lui recouvrant l'intégralité du corps, des chevilles aux poignets, afin de dissimuler toutes ces marques de brûlures qui ne disparaîtraient jamais.

On a essayé de lui en faire parler, avec Winry, vraiment.

Mais il ne le faisait jamais qu'à demi-mots, pour ne pas nous inquiéter, je crois.

Et impossible de lui faire entendre que son attitude avait exactement l'effet inverse.

Heureusement, il y avait fini par y avoir Mei.

Fraîchement débarquée de Xing, une véritable petite pile électrique qui ne demandait qu'une seule et unique chose : apprendre.

Ce qui tombait plutôt bien, étant donné qu'elle venait de faire la connaissance de l'un des premiers de sa promo.

Les choses se sont ensuite merveilleusement bien passées pour eux, leur solide amitié se transformant en un rien de temps à une relation de couple mièvre à en pleurer.

Je n'ai jamais vu Al sourire autant, et j'en suis ravi.

Et moi ? Quoi, moi ?

Y a pas grand-chose à en dire.

Diplômé, commencé à bosser dans un laboratoire à Dublith, finissant par déménager au bout de quelques années à central City où j'habite depuis presque un mois, la capitale offrant des opportunités de travail bien plus intéressantes que ce que j'avais pu faire auparavant.

Comment ça, vous pensiez plutôt à ma vie amoureuse ?

Mais ça vous regarde ?!

Et non je ne m'énerve pas parce que je n'ai pas été foutu de garder un mec plus de quelques semaines ces dernières années parce que l'autre enfoiré venait toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre s'immiscer dans mes pensées, non, c'est faux !

Al pense que j'ai un problème.

Et personnellement, je pense qu'il ferait mieux de se mêler de ses affaires, ce que je ne me suis pas privé de lui faire savoir.

De toute façon, j'ai des choses plus importantes en tête en ce moment, comme convaincre le vieux Knox d'arrêter de fumer continuellement à moins de trois mètres de moi, ou encore trouver de quoi coincer le tueur en série qui terrorise la ville depuis des mois parmi les pièces à conviction que l'on vient de nous envoyer.

La presse l'a surnommé Le Boucher.

Personnellement, je trouve ça ridicule, mais c'est pas mon boulot, aussi je me contente de faire le mien, tentant de rendre les notes que je suis en train de prendre à peu près lisibles pour le commun des mortels.

On a toujours pas mis au point d'Automail suffisamment précis pour pouvoir écrire avec, vous le saviez, ça ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, apprendre à écrire de la main gauche avait été une véritable torture, pour un résultat franchement approximatif qui plus est, d'après ce que m'en ont dit l'intégralité des personnes avec qui j'ai un jour travaillé.

Qu'ils se démerdent, je fais déjà mon maximum, moi.

J'ai presque fini d'écrire mes dernières conclusions sur Le Boucher lorsque j'entends vaguement quelqu'un rentrer dans le labo, pas l'air pressé de me demander ce que lui ou elle veut.

Je ne fais pour ma part rien pour encourager la personne se trouvant désormais dans mon dos, pensant vue l'heure avancée que ça doit de toute manière encore être Marcoh qui a juste oublié ses clés de voiture quelque part dans le coin.

« Alors, quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

Ma respiration se bloque dans le fond de ma gorge avant même que le dernier mot soit prononcé, mes doigts se refermant avec force sur le stylo que je tiens toujours à la main comme pour me raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible dans cette situation qui semble prendre les allures d'un cauchemar de très mauvais goût.

J'ai mal entendu.

J'ai _forcément_ mal entendu.

Puis l'air circule à nouveau, rapidement, de manière erratique, alors que je fais mon maximum pour contrôler la vague de panique et de colère mêlées qui ne demande qu'à jaillir avec férocité.

Je me suis peut-être trompé.

Je ne peux _que_ m'être trompé.

J'essaye vraiment de m'en convaincre en tout cas, ignorant cette agaçante petite voix qui me répète inlassablement qu'en quelques années, _non_ putain, j'ai pas eu le temps d'effacer ce à quoi sa voix ressemble de mes souvenirs, et que je suis dans la merde.

Fantastique.

Péniblement, je me force à me calmer et rassemble lentement les quelques documents qui traînent çà et là afin de me donner une sorte de contenance, puis je me retourne enfin.

Première chose que je constate, bordel cet enfoiré n'a même pas eu la décence d'enlaidir un peu depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, bien au contraire.

Deuxièmement, il a l'air aussi paniqué que je devais l'être moins de trois secondes auparavant, ce que je classe non sans une certaine fierté dans le cadre de mes petites victoires personnelles.

Enfin, je mets fin à ses souffrances presque de mauvaise grâce en répondant à la question qu'il m'a posée une bonne minute auparavant, devinant en un rien de temps que vue sa dégaine, il doit bosser d'une manière ou d'une autre sur l'enquête.

« Rien de plus que d'habitude, si ce n'est qu'on a réussi à retrouver une empreinte partielle sur les vêtements de la victime. »

Son expression change en un quart de seconde pour s'illuminer d'un intérêt grandissant, et il demande immédiatement :

« Une concordance dans nos fichiers ? »

Je réponds que non, pour le coup sans doute au moins aussi frustré que lui.

Je me fais ensuite violence pour parcourir la faible distance qui nous sépare encore et lui remettre les documents dont lui et son équipe vont avoir besoin en main propre, le tout en conservant l'air le plus neutre qui soit, avant de filer dans le coin de la pièce où j'ai laissé traîner mes affaires et de commencer à les rassembler en vitesse.

J'ai presque terminé quand une voix particulièrement accusatrice me demande vivement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Je vais l'étrangler.

Je vous jure que je vais l'étrangler.

Malheureusement, vu que le type a l'air de bosser pour les flics, ce serait sans doute la pire idée qui soit, aussi je me contente de répliquer d'un ton cassant :

« Mon travail, Mustang. Et puisque j'en ai justement fini pour aujourd'hui, je vais rentrer chez moi, maintenant.

— C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, et tu le sais très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, à Central ?

— Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? »

Il me fusille du regard, aussi j'ajoute pour mettre fin à la conversation en même temps que je me dirige vers la sortie :

« Il y avait juste plus d'opportunités de travail intéressantes ici, c'est tout. J'aime bien cet endroit, j'aime bien ces gens, alors maintenant si tu pouvais éviter de gâcher tout ça par ta simple présence, je t'en serais extrêmement reconnaissant. »

Je suis obligé de lui passer devant.

Et ce connard vient de m'attraper par le poignet.

Le droit.

Celui qui est froid, dur, _inhumain_.

Je suis trop décontenancé pour lui demander de me lâcher, mais quand j'aperçois la lueur familière de pitié qui accompagne toujours la moindre personne apprenant la vérité, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'exclamer :

« Arrête de faire cette tête, merde ! »

J'arrache vivement l'Automail de sa main puis part sans demander mon reste, accordant à peine un regard à Knox et Marcoh, qui ont l'air plus que perdus par le peu qu'ils ont dû entendre de cette conversation.

Je suis tellement furieux que je manque d'avoir deux accidents de voiture sur le chemin du retour, mais c'est finalement entier que j'arrive jusque dans l'appartement où je vis désormais seul, Al ayant depuis longtemps emménagé avec Mei autre part en ville.

N'importe quel autre soir, j'aurais apprécié le silence et la sérénité des lieux après une longue journée de travail.

Mais pas quand ça me laisse seul avec tout un tas de pensées toutes plus contradictoires les unes que les autres.

Colère, confusion, tristesse…

Je passe de l'un à l'autre tout au long de la soirée sans parvenir un seul moment à me changer les idées, souvent à deux doigts d'appeler Al avant de me dire que vu comment il parle de R… _L'autre enfoiré_ les rares fois où il l'a évoqué en ma présence, ce ne serait sûrement pas la chose la plus intelligente qui soit.

Je ne m'endors pas avant 2 heures du matin, complètement épuisé.

oooOOOooo

Je peine à ouvrir les yeux le lendemain matin lorsque mon réveil retentit de manière stridente à pas moins de 6h30, les quelques heures de sommeil que j'ai réussi à récupérer n'ayant pas vraiment été réparatrices.

Deux grandes tasses de café plus tard et j'ai déjà les idées un peu plus claires, suffisamment en tout cas pour me dire que la seule chose raisonnable qui me reste à faire, c'est de mettre un soin tout particulier à ignorer l'autre enfoiré et faire en sorte qu'il reste le plus loin possible de ma vie.

C'est en tout cas fort de cette conviction que je vais ensuite travailler, mettant un point d'honneur à ignorer les regards interrogateurs que me lancent mes collègues de temps à autres et partant un peu plus tôt que d'habitude le soir, au cas où il viendrait à l'esprit de l'autre de se pointer à l'improviste ou encore dans le cadre d'une enquête.

Mon petit manège marche à merveille pendant très exactement une semaine, avant que l'univers décide que _non_ , il n'en a pas encore fini avec moi, et que j'ai la bêtise d'accepter d'accompagner Sciezska – secrétaire au commissariat –, son petit ami flic ainsi que le groupe d'amis de ce dernier en ville boire un verre.

Je tente immédiatement de limiter la casse en m'asseyant à l'exact opposé de l'endroit où il se trouve, l'ignorant ensuite le plus parfaitement du monde tout en entamant la conversation avec les gens que je ne connais pas encore.

J'évite cependant de trop parler à Riza ou Maes, gêné, sachant pertinemment à quel point ces trois-là sont proches et de quel côté ils doivent être s'ils sont encore là après tout ce temps.

Puis soudain, il ose, oui, cet odieux connard _ose_ me poser une question qui doit somme toute paraître tout à fait innocente aux yeux de ceux qui ignorent que nous nous connaissons déjà, mais dont je sais qu'il connaît déjà la réponse.

Je le fusille du regard alors que je réponds avec réticence, ne tenant pas particulièrement à ce que les autres se posent des questions auxquelles je n'aurais absolument aucune envie de répondre et espérant vaguement qu'il me fichera la paix après ça.

Quoi, on ne vous a jamais dit que l'espoir fait vivre ?

Bien sûr qu'il ne s'arrête pas là, cet abruti, et bientôt la conversation part sur d'autres sujets, tandis que je me surprends à apprécier cette dernière bien plus souvent que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

Qu'est-ce que j'y peux aussi, si ces échanges enflammés qu'on était capables d'avoir pendant des heures m'ont manqué au-delà des mots, hein ?

Il a pour sa part l'air plus que satisfait de la tournure que prennent les choses, ce qui est d'autant plus agaçant que je sens que moi aussi.

Pourtant, je reste jusqu'au bout, de même que je ne cherche plus à l'éviter aussi farouchement qu'avant dans le mois qui suit, engageant la conversation de manière civilisée lorsque lui en fait autant.

C'est pas toujours gagné.

Mais c'est pas non plus désagréable.

Et puis, alors que je commence de plus en plus à me demander ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire, le Boucher frappe à nouveau.

Le corps a vite fait de passer entre les mains expertes de Knox et c'est bientôt à moi de faire mon travail, étudiant avec soin tous les éléments que nous avons à disposition.

Je termine exactement au moment où Mustang pénètre dans le labo, et je commence sans aucun préavis :

« Tiens, tu tombes bien. Assied-toi et prends le temps de regarder ça. »

Je n'ai même pas relevé la tête pour lui adresser la parole, encore trop concentré sur ce que je suis en train de faire, avant de devoir me faire violence pour éviter de me mettre à rougir comme une petite pucelle quand je réalise à quel point nous sommes proches une fois qu'il est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Je tâche d'ignorer cet aspect des choses en déclarant sobrement :

« Tu vois ces marques, là, ces espèces d'ecchymoses rouges sur tout le bras droit ? Bref hochement de tête de sa part. Ce sont des brûlures dues au froid. Et on est déjà fin août. Donc soit ce type s'est à un moment donné endormi ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là sur une source intense de froid et ne s'est pas réveillé malgré la douleur, soit le tueur l'a à un moment ou à un autre conservé dans un endroit réfrigéré et, pas de chance, il s'est retrouvé appuyé sur ce qui générait le froid mais n'a pas pu changer de position pour une raison ou une autre. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, n'importe quel demeuré aurait compris avec tous les bons éléments en main, je rajoute quand je vois son expression éberluée et sa bouche entrouverte. »

Il a tôt fait de refermer cette dernière et de s'intéresser aux photos que je lui ai fait examiner, tandis que je retire rapidement ma blouse blanche afin de la fourrer dans mon sac tandis que les gants que je portais disparaissent tout aussi succinctement dans la poubelle se trouvant sur ma droite.

Il fait une chaleur à crever ces derniers temps, et j'ai fini par laisser tomber les T-Shirts à manches longues qui me garantissaient une certaine tranquillité au profit d'un débardeur noir dans lequel j'étouffe bien moins, attirant au passage le regard d'une bonne cinquantaine de curieux entre chez moi et le labo ce matin.

Mustang aussi a l'air de vouloir continuer à le fixer encore longtemps d'ailleurs, ne s'arrêtant dans son inspection que lorsqu'il constate que j'ai remarqué son petit manège.

Je ne dis rien, me demandant au contraire si _lui_ va dire quelque chose.

« Ça… N'était pas là avant. »

Bon, mettons cette phrase complètement bateau sur le compte de la nervosité et donnons-lui le bénéfice du doute.

« Non. »

Il se passe un temps qui me semble infini avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à me demander :

« Comment c'est arrivé ? »

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse.

Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie qu'il sache ?

Oui.

Non.

Sans doute un agaçant mélange des deux.

Pourtant, c'est le oui qui finit par prendre le dessus et je retourne lentement m'installer à ses côtés, prenant soigneusement le temps de choisir mes mots avant de lui raconter dans les grandes lignes ce qui s'est passé depuis que je suis sorti de sa vie de manière aussi abrupte, osant à peine croiser son regard alors que j'achève la partie concernant l'accident.

« Je suis désolé, qu'il finit par dire. »

Ça me réchauffe un tout petit peu le coeur.

Mais juste un peu.

En tout cas assez pour évoquer d'un ton un peu plus léger la relation qui lie désormais Al à Mei, continuant ainsi à évoquer ma vie privée sans vraiment m'en rendre compte sous son regard chaleureux tandis que le temps passe sans que nous n'y fassions vraiment attention.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que l'horloge de la ville ne sonne subitement huit puissants coups, me sortant de cette espèce de petite bulle dans laquelle nous semblions être enfermés le temps qu'aura duré notre conversation avec la force d'une gifle en plein visage.

Bordel mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de foutre ?

On parle de Mustang, Roy putain de Mustang, pas d'un vieux copain de lycée oublié depuis des années avec qui je rattraperai le temps perdu.

Comme si ça risquait d'arriver.

Je fais abstraction de la petite voix ironique qui vient de me souffler cette pique, trop furieux contre moi-même pour penser à autre chose qu'à ma propre stupidité, et essaye de m'esquiver le plus vite possible lorsque Mustang m'en empêche à la dernière seconde.

Je prends biens soin de le tuer du regard, expression qui s'évanouit immédiatement à l'entente de ces mots :

« Je suis désolé. »

Je ne comprends pas.

De quoi ?

Il déballe à toute vitesse :

« Je ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé, je ne l'ai jamais voulu et je l'ai regretté le lendemain même. Seulement, le mal était déjà fait, bien avant cette nuit-là qui plus est, et ça, je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner. »

Ça me fait à peu près le même effet qu'un bon coup de massue en pleine poitrine, des émotions aussi diverses que contradictoires m'envahissant par vagues alors que je baisse lentement la tête.

Des années que j'attends plus ou moins ça.

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me sens pas mieux ?

Plus important, pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps ?

« Pourquoi ? »

C'est finalement la colère qui prend le pas sur tout le reste alors que je sers les poings puis hurle à m'en casser la voix, évacuant au passage sept longues années de rage contenue :

« Alors pourquoi ?! Si tu t'en voulais à ce point, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai passé les sept dernières années de ma vie à attendre comme un con un message, un signe, _n'importe quoi_?! Merde, j'ai même pas été foutu d'avoir une relation durable depuis parce que je pensais toujours connement à toi à un moment ou à un autre, et que forcément, ça la fout un peu mal. Alors dis-moi pourquoi, _Roy_ , j'ai dû attendre des années avant de pouvoir entendre ça ?! »

Son ton monte aussitôt :

« Pour commencer peut-être que si tu n'avais pas deux psychopathes en guise de frangins, j'aurai essayé de me manifester plus tôt ! »

Il exhale longuement, l'air de vouloir reprendre son calme, puis poursuit :

« Écoute, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment une raison, mais la vérité, c'est que je n'en ai aucune de solide : je n'osais pas, c'est tout. Et puis je te signale que moi non plus, je n'ai pas beaucoup entendu parler de toi. »

Pour le coup, j'ai presque envie d'éclater de rire, et sans me priver pour être le plus ironique possible que je rétorque :

« Et qui est-ce qui a dit que de toute façon, je n'en valais pas la peine, hein ? »

Merde, c'était plus peiné que je l'aurai voulu.

À vrai dire il aurait même fallu que ça ne le soit pas _du tout_.

Putain.

La colère s'en va aussi vite qu'elle est venue, ne laissant qu'un profond sentiment d'abattement qui doit maintenant se lire sur tout mon visage.

Merde, qu'est-ce que j'espérais aussi ?

Je suis ridicule. Et sans doute aussi pitoyable.

C'est ce que je suis en train de penser lorsque je me sens soudainement attiré contre quelque chose de ferme et chaud et, malgré le temps qui a passé, d'étrangement familier.

Je me crispe violemment lorsque toutes les connexions se font enfin dans mon cerveau et que je comprends que Roy est en train de me serrer dans ses bras.

Je suis censé détester ce type de toute mon âme, et donc lui filer une bonne droite avant de me barrer le plus loin possible.

Je me contente de doucement poser mon front contre son épaule, décidant d'ignorer soigneusement le fait que je ne devrais certainement pas me sentir aussi bien dans une telle position.

Il y a cependant des choses que l'on ne peut ignorer, aussi c'est avec confusion que je finis par briser cet instant si particulier en demandant :

« Comment ça, ''deux psychopathes en guise de frangins ?'' »

Il me fixe maintenant avec circonspection, l'air de réfléchir à toute allure.

« Je…

— Je veux la vérité, Roy. C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Cela semble faire son petit effet, étant donné qu'il me raconte enfin dans les moindres détails ce que j'ai envie de savoir, de la visite d'Alphonse à celle d'Envy, le tout bien sûr sans omettre la moindre de leurs menaces.

Du moins je l'espère.

Bordel.

Je ne sais absolument pas quoi penser.

Ou quoi lui dire tant qu'on y est.

Bien que la vérité soit sans aucun doute ma meilleure alliée à cet instant précis.

« J'ai… Besoin de réfléchir. »

Il acquiesce sans insister, ce dont je lui suis particulièrement reconnaissant alors que je rassemble mes affaires avant de partir pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Je rentre sans adresser la parole à qui que ce soit, toujours profondément perdu dans mes pensées, et c'est une bonne moitié de la nuit qu'il me faut avant d'en arriver à la conclusion suivante :

Al et Envy n'avaient absolument pas à faire ce qu'ils ont fait, aussi ''nobles'' aient été leurs intentions.

C'est de ma vie dont on parle bordel de merde, j'ai le droit de la gérer comme je l'entends.

Ils vont m'entendre. Sacrément m'entendre.

À commencer par Alphonse, qui ne vit pas si loin de chez moi et qui va avoir le privilège de savoir ce que je pense de son attitude en face à face.

Du moins après encore dix heures au boulot passées sous les regards inquisiteurs de Knox et Marcoh.

Fan-Tas-Tique.

Il fait encore particulièrement beau ce matin et je n'ai pas vraiment grand-chose d'autre à faire, aussi je décide de me rendre au labo à pieds, espérant vaguement que la marche m'aidera à éclaircir un peu mes idées.

Ça marchait pas trop mal vous savez, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur cette femme d'apparence frêle et fragile en train de se débattre avec un congélateur qui devait facilement faire trois fois son poids voire plus, et d'essayer désespérément de le charger dans un camion de livraison.

Il faut dire qu'elle ne doit pas être particulièrement aidée, avec sa longue robe verte qui semble la gêner plus qu'autre chose, ainsi que ses longs cheveux châtains qui lui tombent devant les yeux.

Al me dit souvent que j'ai un côté _chevaleresque_ beaucoup trop prononcé et qu'il serait temps que j'arrête d'essayer d'aider la moindre personne que je croise avant que ça ne finisse par me jouer des tours.

Tout en sachant que lui fait exactement la même chose lorsqu'il croit que j'ai le dos tourné, mais passons.

Tout ça pour dire que c'est donc le plus naturellement du monde que je me suis approchée d'elle en demandant du ton le plus engageant que j'avais en réserve étant donné mon état de nerf actuel :

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

Elle relève immédiatement la tête, me fixant d'un regard gris acier dont l'expression indéchiffrable me saisit quelques instants.

Puis ce que j'ai cru apercevoir se mue instantanément en soulagement, tandis qu'elle s'exclame avec gratitude :

« Oh oui alors, merci beaucoup jeune homme ! »

Elle prend ensuite un air embêté avant de poursuivre :

« C'est que mon mari devait venir m'aider avec tout ça, vous voyez, mais il s'est bloqué le dos pas plus tard que ce matin et aucun de nos amis n'a pu se libérer pour venir le remplacer, vous me sauvez vraiment la vie ! »

Je hausse vaguement les épaules, légèrement mal à l'aise qu'elle me déballe ainsi sa vie, puis saisit le congélateur d'un côté tandis qu'elle s'empare de l'autre, moi montant le premier tandis qu'elle pousse de toutes ses forces afin de faire pénétrer le tout jusqu'au fond du camion.

L'ensemble de l'opération a dû nous prendre à peine cinq minutes, et je suis plutôt satisfait de moi-même.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que je me retourne pour faire face à mon interlocutrice brandissant au-dessus de sa tête un pied de biche usé, un sourire dément sur le visage alors qu'elle me l'abat avec violence sur le sommet du crâne.

oooOOOooo

La première chose que je sens avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, c'est l'odeur du sang.

Puis une douleur aiguë vient me fendre la tête en deux, me forçant finalement à sauter le pas et à regarder tout ce qui se trouve autour de moi.

Des carcasses.

D'un bout à l'autre de ce qui semble être un entrepôt, des carcasses de porcs suspendues, au milieu desquelles trône à quelques mètres de moi ce que j'identifie avec panique comme étant mon bras droit.

Bras droit qui a dû être retiré sans aucune précaution, si j'en crois la douleur lancinante qui se fait maintenant sentir au niveau du port.

Mon bras gauche, quant à lui, est solidement attaché dans mon dos, tandis que mes jambes sont toutes les deux attachées aux pieds de la chaise sur laquelle je suis assis.

 _Mal_ attachées, si j'en juge par l'aspect des nœuds censés m'empêcher de bouger.

C'est un début.

Et j'ajouterai même plutôt prometteur, vu que je sens déjà les liens se desserrer.

Quoi, me demander ce que je fais ici ?

Aucune idée, et pas de temps à perdre à paniquer à me le demander.

J'ai de toute façon bien plus envie pour le moment d'aller exprimer physiquement ma façon de penser à l'autre timbrée au lieu de lui demander ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête.

C'est sur ces philosophiques pensées que j'entends soudainement des pas lents dans mon dos, me figeant instantanément sur place tout en espérant de toutes mes forces que la personne se trouvant derrière moi n'a pas remarqué mon petit manège.

« Rebonjour. »

La voix est grave, clairement masculine, et je constate avec stupéfaction une fois son détenteur passé devant moi que j'ai affaire à la personne que je pensais encore être une femme moins de dix secondes auparavant, tenant négligemment sa perruque d'une main tandis qu'il me fixe avec amusement.

Un frisson remonte le long de mon dos lorsque j'aperçois l'imposant couteau de cuisine qu'il tient fièrement dans son autre main, mon esprit scientifique me hurlant alors ces trois mots : arme du crime.

Le Boucher.

Oh _putain_.

« Tu es enfin réveillé. Je commençais à m'impatienter, tu sais. »

Je préfère ne rien répondre, essayant plutôt de tester discrètement la résistance de la corde se trouvant dans mon dos cette fois-ci.

« Oh, tu ne dis rien ? »

Il prend un air contrit.

« La plupart des autres hurlent, tu sais. Ils supplient pour leur vie, me parlent de leur famille, de leurs amis. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? Au final, vous n'êtes tous que des morceaux de viande juteux à dépecer. »

D'accord.

Maintenant, je commence à m'inquiéter.

Même s'il est absolument hors de question que l'autre timbré s'en rende compte.

« Prends Marry McGreggor, par exemple : elle m'a parlé pendant presque une heure des deux marmots qui l'attendaient à la maison. Elle, j'ai commencé par la cuisse. C'est jamais facile, mais le défi à un petit côté plaisant. Un peu comme avec Henry Devent, ou Lisa Mandrier. Même si le summum du summum a été ma première proie. »

Son sourire s'élargit encore, lui donnant l'air plus inquiétant si c'est possible.

« Ah, ma douce femme… Je ne la supportais plus, tu sais ? Toujours à geindre, et à se plaindre. Alors je l'ai tuée. Dépecée. C'était tellement agréable ! »

Il commence à s'approcher de moi, tout en jouant avec son arme.

« C'est dommage qu'il manque pas mal de chair avec toi, il y en aura moins à couper. Mais je suis sûr qu'on peut bien s'amuser quand même ! Alors, par quoi je commence ? fait-il tout en me lançant un regard songeur. »

J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe qu'il a déjà enfoncé la pointe de son couteau juste au dessus de mon coude et remonte d'un geste sec jusqu'à l'épaule, un rire glaçant lui échappant lorsque le sang se met à couler.

Je sers de mon côté les dents de toutes mes forces pour ne pas crier, toujours en train d'essayer de dépêtrer mon poignet des liens qui le retiennent encore trop fermement malgré une légère amélioration.

« Allez, on continue ! »

Tout se passe alors très vite.

Il fond sur moi en même temps que je lui assène un puissant coup d'Automail dans l'estomac, la surprise et la douleur se mêlant sur son visage alors que je me dépêche de me lever et de retirer les dernières cordes qui me gênent, filant aussitôt vers mon bras toujours abandonné là où je l'ai vu quelques minutes auparavant.

Je l'attrape puis détale sans regarder derrière moi, à la recherche d'un endroit à peu près sécurisé où le remettre en place, histoire de récupérer l'intégralité de mes moyens.

Je m'écroule derrière une imposante barrique remplie de je ne veux même pas imaginer quoi, inspirant une fois, puis deux, profondément, avant d'aligner le bras avec le port et de l'enclencher d'un coup sec.

Je commence à avoir l'habitude.

Sauf que les nerfs endommagés par un retirement bâclé qui décuplent la douleur, ça, je ne m'y attendais absolument pas.

Je hurle sans parvenir à m'arrêter pendant un long moment tandis que des points blancs dansent devant mes yeux, refusant de se dissiper avant ce qui semble être une éternité.

Lorsqu'ils le font enfin et que j'ai de nouveau les idées suffisamment claires ne serait-ce que pour _penser_ , je trouve le Boucher planté juste devant moi, les traits déformés par la rage à cause du coup de pied et son couteau brandi, prêt à frapper.

J'esquive de justesse, me relevant péniblement avant de commencer à fuir au milieu des carcasses.

J'ai à peine fait quelques mètres que je sens quelque chose me saisir la cheville droite avant de tomber à la renverse, le Boucher s'étant manifestement jeté en avant afin de m'empêcher de le distancer.

Il profite ensuite de son effet de surprise pour se redresser et à son tour m'envoyer un violent coup de pied dans la mâchoire, me laissant complètement sonné l'espace d'un instant.

Heureusement pas assez pour que j'esquive le coup de couteau qui me tombe ensuite dessus, tout en ayant la présence d'esprit de le frapper de toutes mes forces dans les tibias à l'aide de ma jambe métallique.

Il tombe à son tour, son couteau lui échappant et venant atterrir juste devant moi.

Sans réfléchir, je m'en saisis et me tourne vers l'autre, brandissant déjà son arme afin de la retourner contre lui et d'enfin mettre fin à ce cauchemar.

On m'arrête.

Comment ? Qui ?

Un complice dont il aurait volontairement dissimulé l'existence ?

Je commence immédiatement à me débattre violemment, ne sortant de cette sorte d'état second lorsque j'entends soudain quelqu'un s'exclamer :

« Ed ! »

Je me fige, plongeant mon regard dans celui que j'identifie enfin comme étant celui de Roy.

Je prends vaguement le temps de me demander comment est-ce qu'il a bien pu atterrir ici.

Puis je prends soudain toute la mesure de ce qui vient de se passer, de ce que _je_ m'apprêtais à faire.

Je lâche le couteau d'une main tremblante, enfouissant mon visage dans son épaule d'une manière similaire à celle d'hier.

C'est arrivé il y a moins de 24 heures, mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait des semaines.

Il dit quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, trop focalisé sur cette main réconfortante qu'il passe lentement dans mon dos, puis m'aide à me relever tandis que je vois quelques-uns de ses collègues s'agiter autour de nous.

Il m'emmène ensuite vers une femme en blouse blanche puis fait mine de s'en aller, moi le retenant avant même d'avoir eu le temps de réaliser ce que je fais.

Roy sourit doucement, avant de promettre d'une voix apaisante :

« Je viendrai te voir dès que possible, d'accord ? »

Je choisis de le croire et finis par me laisser conduire sans faire (trop) d'histoires à l'hôpital, là où on me pose quelques points de suture – rapport à ce qui est arrivé à mon bras – avant de m'examiner plus amplement malgré le fait que j'ai dû répéter au moins une bonne vingtaine de fois qu'en dehors de ça, je vais parfaitement bien.

Lorsqu'enfin on me déclare apte à rentrer chez moi, c'est un officier qui me raccompagne tout en me faisant savoir qu'il faudra que je me présente au poste à la première heure demain matin, puis on me laisse enfin seul pour souffler un peu.

Je profite de ce moment de répit pour contacter Winry, éludant volontairement la plupart des faits concernant le pourquoi j'allais avoir besoin de ses services prochainement, ce qui me valut au passage une bonne demi-douzaine de menaces de morts particulièrement imaginatives avant qu'elle ne se résigne enfin à raccrocher.

Et encore, seulement parce que l'un de ses clients l'attendait depuis plus de dix minutes déjà.

Je vous ai dit qu'elle s'est établie à Rush Valley il y a un peu plus de cinq ans afin de pousser un maximum son apprentissage dans cette ville où pullulent les ateliers dédiés aux Automails ? Non ? Eh ben vous le savez, maintenant, et moi je vais enfin pouvoir aller m'écrouler sur mon lit et oublier jusqu'à l'existence de la race humaine au moins pour les douze prochaines heures.

C'était le plan, et bien sûr sans compter sur les coups secs qui retentissent soudainement dans le silence de l'appartement.

Mon coeur s'emballe l'espace d'un instant, à mon plus grand agacement, en particulier quand je me fais la remarque que quelqu'un en voulant effectivement à ma vie ne ferait pas quelque chose d'aussi peu discret que frapper à ma porte.

Une petite voix pleine d'un espoir que je ne m'explique pas me murmure ensuite que c'est peut-être Roy qui est venu me voir, malgré l'heure avancée.

Je me redresse péniblement, traînant lentement les pieds jusque dans l'entrée.

J'ai à peine eu le temps d'entrebâiller la porte qu'elle s'ouvre violemment à la volée et que je me retrouve à réceptionner tant bien que mal Alphonse dans mes bras, ce dernier me serrant dans les siens comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse à chaque instant.

Je lui tapote ensuite maladroitement le dos, murmurant des paroles qui se veulent apaisantes.

Il finit par me lâcher après ce qui doit être une bonne dizaine de minutes, me regardant avec un peu moins de préoccupation alors qu'il déclare rapidement :

« Je suis venu dès qu'on m'a prévenu, on m'a dit ce qui s'est passé, j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi !

— Désolé…

— Ne t'excuse pas, idiot, et viens plutôt t'asseoir. »

Je lui obéis sans faire d'histoires, l'écoutant babiller tout un tas de banalités dans le but manifeste de me changer les idées, avec plus ou moins de succès, même si je préfère ne rien lui dire.

Autre chose me préoccupe, et j'ai bien dû passé un bon quart d'heure à réfléchir au meilleur moyen de crever l'abcès avant d'y aller de la seule manière que je connaisse : franchement et sans aucune délicatesse.

« Roy était là. »

Il se fige instantanément, le mince sourire qu'il a réussi à afficher disparaissant tout à fait alors qu'il me demande d'un ton parfaitement neutre :

« Il était avec les autres policiers ?

— Oui. »

Bref instant de silence.

« Et c'était la première fois que vous vous revoyiez depuis East City ?

— Non. Ça fait environ un mois que je le croise presque tous les jours.

— Et pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? demande-t-il ensuite avec une colère de plus en plus perceptible dans la voix.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si je t'en avais parlé, hein ? Tu aurais appelé Envy et vous seriez tous les deux allés lui casser la gueule puis le menacer, le tout sans m'en parler ? Je rétorque sur le même ton. »

Il pâlit dangereusement, l'air à court de mots.

Il faut croire que tu ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-là, hein, cher petit frère.

« Alors ? C'est bien ce que vous êtes allés faire, non, quand tout est parti en vrille ?

— C'était pour te protéger, finit-il par répondre tout en détournant le regard, sa main droite se crispant légèrement sur le verre d'eau qu'il a bu un peu plus tôt.

— Bordel de merde mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ?! j'explose enfin, évacuant au passage une bonne partie du surplus émotionnel de la journée.

— Bien sûr que oui : l'empêcher de te faire du mal à nouveau !

— C'est _ma_ vie, Al, à aucun moment vous n'aviez le droit de faire ce genre de choix pour moi ! »

Le verre vole à l'autre bout de la pièce, éclatant en dizaines de petits morceaux scintillants sur le parquet.

« Et alors quoi, on aurait dû te regarder lui pardonner encore une fois et retourner auprès de lui ?! Tu étais malheureux, et bien le seul à ne pas t'en rendre compte !

— Même si c'était vrai, ça n'excusera jamais ce que vous avez fait, je réponds d'un ton glacial, abandonnant les cris. Maintenant j'aimerais que tu sortes de chez moi, s'il te plaît.

— Ed…

— Dehors. »

Il finit par débouler hors de la pièce, non sans m'avoir au passage fusillé du regard.

Cependant, si j'entends bien la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, rien à signaler côté fermeture, aussi je me précipite à sa suite pour savoir ce qu'il en est quand je tombe sur mon frère et l'objet de notre précédente dispute occupés à se tuer littéralement du regard, aucun des deux ne semblant prêt à céder avant que je n'arrive à leur hauteur et qu'Al ne s'en aille pour de bon, complètement furieux.

Roy, pour sa part, a l'air particulièrement perplexe.

«…Je reviendrai plus tard.

— Sois pas con, t'es ici maintenant, alors autant entrer, je fais avec une désinvolture qui n'est pas la mienne. »

Je l'installe ensuite au salon tandis que je vais préparer un peu de café, sentant que lui en a à cet instant au moins autant besoin que moi.

« Tiens, je lui tends finalement une tasse avant d'ajouter pour la forme : je sais que c'est pas forcément le meilleur moment de la journée, mais c'était soit ça, soit de l'eau du robinet.

— C'est très bien. »

Je hoche la tête, satisfait, puis me laisse lourdement tomber dans le fauteuil faisant face au canapé, la colère tout à fait retombée ne laissant place qu'à une profonde lassitude que je n'ai pas ressentie depuis très, _très_ longtemps.

Je n'ai cependant pas beaucoup le temps de me morfondre, Roy me demandant soudainement :

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Je le fixe avec intensité, prenant le temps de soigneusement réfléchir à sa question.

« Stupide, surtout. »

Il semble attendre un peu plus de précisions.

« Je veux dire, il était déguisé en femme, tu vois, et même si je la trouvais un peu bizarre, je l'ai quand même suivie dès qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'aide.

— Tu n'es pas le premier à qui c'est arrivé, me fait-il remarquer après une nouvelle pause. »

Je ris sans joie.

« Ça, oui, j'avais cru remarquer. Tout le temps que j'ai passé là-bas, il n'arrêtait pas de se vanter de ses précédents meurtres, de raconter ce qu'il avait fait à chacun. Je fronce les sourcils après un bref moment de réflexion. Ce taré méritait de mourir, et pourtant, tu m'as arrêté. »

Je franchis rapidement la faible distance qui nous sépare, juste le temps d'apercevoir le doute dans son regard, avant de déclarer à voix basse :

« Merci.

— De quoi ? me demande-t-il alors avec confusion.

— De ne pas m'avoir laissé devenir un meurtrier.

—…Oh. »

Je profite de son silence pour venir m'asseoir près de lui.

Il se crispe légèrement, mais je ne m'en formalise pas trop.

« C'est rien. »

Oh qu'il a l'air d'être persuadé d'avoir fait une bourde monumentale.

Je réponds à son regard quelque peu paniqué par un sourire moqueur que je sais ressembler à l'un des siens, ce qui semble le détendre relativement.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tombe sur les restes du verre qu'Alphonse a brisé avant de partir, ce que je lui explique en quelques mots, nous ramenant bien inévitablement au sujet de notre dispute.

Je pousse un long soupir avant de commencer :

« Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit, par rapport aux menaces d'Envy et Alphonse ?

— Oui.

— Je lui ai posé la question. Puis il a fini par m'avouer que c'était vrai. Ça a commencé à vraiment dégénérer ensuite, quand je lui ai dit que c'était ma vie, que c'était à moi de prendre ce genre de décisions et qu'en aucun cas il n'avait le droit d'intervenir comme il l'a fait. Lui ou Envy, d'ailleurs, mais je m'occuperai de son cas plus tard. Bref, il a moyennement apprécié, comme tu as pu le voir, mais je suis sûr qu'il reviendra lorsqu'il se sera suffisamment calmé pour comprendre quel parfait crétin il est. »

J'essaye d'être détaché, ce qui me paraît pour l'instant tenir de l'effort surhumain étant donné qu'il est plus que probable que je vais rester un bon moment en froid avec l'une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, têtu comme il est.

« Je suis désolé.

— Non, ne le sois pas. Il fallait bien que ça sorte à un moment ou à un autre, surtout quand on voit les conséquences des actes de ces deux abrutis. »

Il me lance un bref regard hésitant.

« Si j'étais venu, essayer de venir te parler avant que vous ne déménagiez, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ?

—…Je ne sais pas. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, si Alphonse et Envy n'étaient jamais venus te trouver ?

—…Je ne sais pas. »

Long silence songeur, jusqu'à ce que je finisse par demander :

« Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

— Ça dépend. Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire, toi ?

— Hum, à tout hasard, remonter le temps et éviter de balancer des années par la fenêtre ? je suggère avec ironie. »

Il rit doucement, avant de lentement prendre un air de plus en plus sérieux.

« On pourrait, en effet.

— Très drôle, Mustang, vraiment très drôle.

— Non, mais, le voyage dans le temps mis à part, peut-être que repartir de zéro serait effectivement la meilleure solution. »

Je le regarde désormais avec perplexité.

« Et comment est-ce qu'on fait ça ? »

Il se lève, puis m'invite à en faire de même.

« Eh bien, en règle générale, les gens qui viennent de se rencontrer commencent par se présenter, il me répond finalement avec un sourire en coin. »

Pendant un instant, mes yeux font la navette entre son visage et la main gauche qu'il me tend, me demandant vaguement s'il l'a fait exprès afin que je puisse la serrer avec ma vraie main.

Puis une expression semblable à la sienne finit par me gagner alors que je la sers enfin fermement.

« Edward Elric, enchanté. »

Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Roy Mustang, moi de même. »


End file.
